Entre ces murs
by xtaikax
Summary: La guerre dure depuis des années. Hermione, devenue esclave et ayant perdu tout espoir est achetée par l'épouse de Drago Malefoy qui est devenu un être austère et taciturne. Une relation, intense, passionnelle, obsessionnelle tintée de violence et de sensualité naitra entre ces murs, une relation qui va les dépasser et les submerger, une relation qui va les changer à tout jamais.
1. La Cage

Seule. Elle était seule, absolument et indubitablement seule. Pas un bruit ni même un cri, rien hormis le son de sa respiration saccadée qui résonnait dans la Cage. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Un mois ? Deux mois ? Six mois ? Il lui était impossible de se situer dans le temps, de savoir à quelle vitesse il défilait. Dans sa Cage tout était sombre, les murs semblaient se rapprocher inexorablement à moins que ce ne soit sa raison qui se fissurait de plus en plus. Peut-être était-elle en train de devenir folle ? Peut-être qu'elle était morte et que cette Cage de quelques mètres et sans lumière était son enfer ? Une damnation personnalisée pour toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait commise, c'était tout à fait probable.

Son oreille se dresse, des pas, quelqu'un qui s'approche. Le cliquetis d'une clé, une petite trappe qui s'ouvre, un plateau qui glisse vers elle.

Son unique réconfort, son petit plaisir une fois par jour. Un peu de lumière, de la nourriture et de l'eau, à rationner bien sûr, ce petit cadeau devait lui tenir toute la journée. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas conscience des heures et des jours, comment savoir à quelle fréquence on la nourrissait ? La première fois qu'on lui avait déposé le petit présent dans sa Cage, elle s'était jetée sur le repas comme la misère le fait sur ce pauvre monde, se gavant telle une charogne sur un cadavre en décomposition. Quelle erreur ! Jamais elle n'avait eu autant faim de sa vie, son estomac criait tant famine qu'il lui semblait que ce dernier prenait plaisir à se tordre, lui offrant les plus douloureuses crampes qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Mais surtout, elle avait crû mourir de soif, oui, la soif, il n'y avait vraiment rien de pire. Même le Doloris ne pouvait rivaliser avec la soif, et Merlin sait qu'elle y avait gouté à ce sortilège.

Comment était-elle tombée si bas ? C'était une guerrière, un génie, une battante, une héroïne. Dans les livres, les bons gagnent et les méchants perdent, c'était ainsi, c'était immuable, cela devait être la réalité. Mais pas sa réalité. Est-ce que les gentils avaient gagné ? Certainement pas. Est-ce que les ordures étaient vainqueur ? Peut-être pas non plus. Finalement la guerre ce n'était pas si simple, ce n'était pas seulement deux camps qui s'affrontent, hélas c'était bien plus compliqué. Des présumés gentils se révélaient mauvais, des présumés méchants se transformaient en bonnes personnes. Des héros mourraient. D'autres disparaissaient. Depuis qu'elle avait été capturée, elle était bien incapable de dire si la guerre était enfin terminée ou non. En fait la guerre ce n'est pas un duel franc et loyal de courte durée et où l'issue est claire et limpide. Non, la guerre est une salope pernicieuse qui anéantie tout espoir, qui dure des années, qui se banalise au point que plus personne ne sache si oui ou non on combattait toujours. Oui, la guerre n'était que désillusion, tristesse et mort. Mais pire que ça, la guerre était devenue banale au point les gens en oublient son existence.

Des pas précipités, un nouveau cliquetis, la porte qui s'ouvre libérant un halo de lumière aveuglant.

Déboussolée, la prisonnière se recroquevilla dans le coin de sa Cage, ses faibles petites mains sales couvrant ses yeux.

\- Bordel… Allez bouge-toi ! Tu ne croyais pas qu'on te logeait gratis quand même ? fit une grosse voix en l'attrapant par le bras pour la jeter en dehors de sa prison.

Sa tête buta contre le sol gelé quand elle sentit qu'on l'agrippait par les cheveux.

\- Mais tu vas te lever ! rugit-il en la secouant.

Un grognement de douleur traversa ses lèvres gercées et c'est le crâne endolori et les jambes flageolantes qu'elle parvint à se redresser péniblement. Son geôlier se décida alors à lâcher prise pour s'éloigner rapidement, lui intimant l'ordre de la suivre d'un bref mouvement de tête, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Ses muscles étaient douloureux et contractés depuis le temps qu'elle ne s'était pas tenue debout. La vive lumière aveuglait ses rétines mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait à nouveau se permettre de les couvrir de ses mains, cela semblait agacer l'homme qui lui précédait le pas. Elle le suivit le long d'un couloir sinueux, trébuchant, mordant sa lèvre, la peur au ventre. La Peur, sa seule et unique amie depuis des années maintenant. Ou plutôt sa pire ennemie, à vrai dire elle la détestait. Mais elle restait sa fidèle compagne et sa seule alliée face au danger.

L'homme devant elle s'arrêta brusquement et lui ordonna de pénétrer dans une autre pièce, minuscule cette fois-ci. La porte se referma brusquement derrière elle, la laissant seule et terrorisée. Elle prit tout de même le temps de regarder autour d'elle, les murs étaient gris, comme toujours, mais le sol était fait de carrelage blanc, recouvert de saleté. Elle se rendit alors compte que de l'eau gisait à ses pieds, où se mélangeait crasse et sang.

Un bruit sourd en face d'elle la força à relever la tête quand un jet d'eau glacé lui brula la peau. Un cri de surprise et de douleur lui échappa tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration, sans succès. La force du jet la fit se plaquer contre le mur derrière elle, sa peau à vif lui provoqua des spasmes de douleur dans tout le corps. Ils avaient inventé une nouvelle méthode de torture de toute évidence.

\- Dégage-moi ces guenilles et tourne-toi maintenant ! beugla la voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

Elle réussit à ouvrir péniblement ses yeux et y vit son geôlier, un tuyau d'arrosage entre les mains, la mine renfrognée, comme si la nettoyer était la tâche la plus avilissante au monde. La pression du jet l'empêcha de faire un mouvement, hormis celui d'hoqueter et de suffoquer.

\- Tu te grouilles ou je te refous dans ta cellule !

La Cage ! Son ennemie la Peur refit son apparition avec force, au point de lui donner l'envie de vomir. Plus jamais elle ne voudrait retourner dans cette Cage, elle préférait encore mourir que de vivre ainsi, tel un animal prêt à l'abattoir. Fermant à nouveau les yeux, elle laissa tomber ce qu'il restait de sa robe, trouée et tâchée, avant de se retourner et d'exposer ainsi son corps totalement nu à son tortionnaire. Elle le détestait. Elle ne le connaissait pas, ne l'avait même jamais vu, mais elle le haïssait. Ça devait être de sa faute si elle était ici, cette prison devait lui appartenir, peut-être était-ce lui l'homme à la trappe. Mais surtout elle se détestait de devoir se montrer nue devant cet homme, cette bête qui la traitait comme du bétail. Elle qui avait été si fière par le passé, n'était plus transie que de peur et de froid à présent.

La torture prit fin, l'eau se coupa et avec elle ses morsures gelées sur sa peau. Elle pivota à nouveau mais l'homme n'était plus là, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu sortir. La prisonnière cacha pudiquement son faible corps de ses bras tandis que les gouttes d'eau froide ruisselaient sur son corps meurtri. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, mais c'était une femme à présent qui lui faisait face. La vieille dame lui lança une serviette pour qu'elle essuie son corps mouillé puis l'entraina par le bras et sans un mot dans le couloir. A présent, la prisonnière était habituée à la lumière et pouvait mieux discerner ce qui l'entourait. Des Cages, partout, des dizaines et des dizaines de Cages, identiques à la sienne, où d'autres pauvres âmes, tout comme elle, devaient croupir depuis Merlin sait quand. A cette vue, sa gorge se serra. Maudite guerre.

\- Entre là-dedans, fit méchamment la dame âge en la propulsant dans la pièce.

Fermement agrippée à sa serviette pour ne plus dévoiler sa nudité, elle fit l'effort de se tenir droite tout en observant la femme taciturne fouiller dans un placard. Cette fois-ci elle était dans une petite chambre, rustre, où se trouvaient un tabouret en bois et une armoire. La vielle dame lui arracha alors sa serviette et lui jeta une serpillère au visage.

\- Enfile ça rapidement, gronda-t-elle le regard assassin.

Ce n'était donc pas une serpillère. Mais peu lui importait, elle avait vécu bien pire que cela. D'un geste rapide, elle fit passer la serpillère par-dessus sa tête et l'enfila telle une robe sans manche. Le vêtement semblait humide et sentait la moisissure.

\- Assied-toi !

D'un bond la prisonnière prit place sur le tabouret, les mains docilement posées sur ses genoux, attendant patiemment ce qui allait suivre et priant silencieusement de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle n'ait pas à retourner dans sa Cage. La vielle dame aigrie lui attrapa férocement les cheveux et y enfonça un peigne. Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire, elle était en train de se faire coiffer. Certes, le geste était brutal, cela n'en restait pas moins inédit. Depuis le temps quelle croupissait dans sa Cage, jamais elle n'avait osé imaginer que quelqu'un puisse un jour souhaiter démêler sa tignasse rebelle.

\- Quelle horreur… Je n'ai jamais vu des cheveux pareils…, pesta sa coiffeuse en tirant implacablement sur sa chevelure bouclée.

Cette remarqua la fit sourire, intérieurement du moins. Tout ce temps passé dans cette Cage lui avait ôté l'envie de sourire à tout jamais. Les minutes passèrent, le temps défila, et enfin la séance de coiffage prit fin.

\- Tu vas attendre qu'on vienne te chercher, compris ? grogna sa coiffeuse et habilleuse du jour avant de partir sans même attendre sa réponse.

La porte claqua derrière elle. La prisonnière était à nouveau seule. Et si elle en profitait pour s'évader ? Cette idée lui traversa rapidement l'esprit avant d'être anéantie par son amie la Peur. Prendre le risque de s'enfuir pour finalement retourner dans sa Cage, petite et lugubre, était un pari bien trop risqué. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette prison, par tous les moyens, mais pas comme ça. Elle se ferait prendre à peine sortie de cette chambre, c'était perdu d'avance. Elle n'eut pas le temps de regretter sa décision quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau avec fracas.

Encore une nouvelle tête, un petit homme au crâne dégarni et au sourire perfide lui faisait face. Il lui demanda d'une voix doucereuse de se lever, ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Sans un mot, il tourna autour d'elle, la jaugeant de haut en bas, lui palpant les bras, touchant délicatement ses cheveux puis effleurant ses mains. A chaque touché, le corps de la prisonnière se raidit, un haut le cœur la menaçant. Elle se força à regarder droit devant elle, s'imaginant dans une magnifique bibliothèque, entourée de livres, bien loin de cette pièce sordide avec cet homme venimeux.

\- Tu feras l'affaire jeune fille, suis moi ! susurra-t-il en souriant sournoisement.

Elle ne savait pas qui était le pire. Son geôlier, sa coiffeuse ou ce petit homme. Finalement, est-ce que cette prison était à lui ? Est-ce que cet endroit était bel et bien une prison ? Mais où était-elle ? C'est sans un mot qu'elle suivit le petit homme, arpentant des couloirs, descendant des escaliers, traversant une cour. Malgré ses yeux qu'elle gardait constamment baissés, elle discerna des hommes, forts et solides comme l'était son geôlier, baguette en main, parcourant le bâtiment de-ci de-là. Un cri perçant retentit alors dans la cour qu'elle traversait rapidement. Curieuse, elle releva doucement la tête et aperçut une femme au sol, trainée par un de ces hommes terrifiants, portant la même serpillère qu'elle sur le dos. On la traina jusqu'à une immense porte où un homme apparut, bien habillé, le sourire crispé et l'allure hautaine. D'un coup de poing il la fit tomber au sol avant de s'agenouiller face à elle pour lui mettre un collier au cou. Non pas un collier, une laisse.

Le sang de la prisonnière se figea. Une laisse, comme à un chien, comme à un animal, comme à une esclave. Elle n'était pas dans une prison, c'était bien pire, elle était dans un élevage d'esclaves. _Elle_ était une esclave. C'était pour ça qu'on l'avait lavé et habillé, car elle allait rencontrer ses futurs maitres et qu'il fallait qu'elle soit présentable. De dépit, elle voulut sauter à la gorger de l'homme qui marchait d'un pas décidé devant elle. Un nouveau bâtiment leur faisait face, si elle passait la porte, elle serait foutue. Il fallait qu'elle se révolte, qu'elle combatte, au péril de sa vie.

 _Mais il y a pire que la mort_ , murmure perfidement la voix de son ennemie la Peur, _il y a la Cage. Est-ce que tu veux retourner dans la Cage ?_

Non ! Pas la Cage ! Tout sauf cette satanée Cage, ça elle ne pourrait jamais le supporter à nouveau. Et c'est sans même s'en rendre compte qu'elle pénétra dans la bâtisse, échappant ainsi aux terribles cris de l'esclave enchainée tandis que la porte se refermait derrière elle.

Ce bâtiment-ci ne ressemblait en rien à une prison, la froideur des murs gris avaient laissé place à la chaleur des poutres en bois. L'ensemble faisait plus chic, plus accueillant.

« La Cage pour les esclaves et le chalet pour les maitres » pensa rageusement la prisonnière.

Le petit homme, qu'elle devinait maintenant être le directeur de l'élevage, stoppa sa course folle devant une porte vitrée et se retourna lentement. Son sourire avait à présent disparu et c'est avec force qu'il lui empoigna le poignet avant de la plaquer contre le mur.

\- Écoute-moi bien petite sang-de-bourge, murmura-t-il le front presque collé au siens, son haleine nauséabonde pervertissant l'air autour d'elle. Tu as intérêt à te montrer gentille une fois que tu seras dans ce bureau. Pas de coups fourrés où c'est direction ta petite cellule et je peux te jurer que je t'y laisserai croupir jusqu'à ce que tu y crèves !

Incapable de parler, elle hocha lentement la tête afin de lui faire comprendre que non, elle ne se rebellerait pas. De toute façon il était bien trop tard pour ça, tout son esprit de sédition était mort, elle n'était à présent plus qu'une carapace vide.

\- Très bien, chuchota-t-il à nouveau tout sourire.

Il s'approcha alors près de la porte, lui fit signe de s'avancer et l'ouvrit. Une jeune femme l'y attendait, une tasse de thé à la main. Elle était belle, gracieuse et riche bien sûr. Une magnifique robe tombait sur ses épaules, un manteau en fourrure était posé non loin d'elle, ses bijoux semblaient capter la lumière du soleil. Elle était belle autant que la prisonnière était laide, dans ses haillons qui lui servaient de vêtement. Le pas timide et la tête baissée, elle prit place dans le petit salon et se fit aussi transparente que possible, tandis que le directeur conversait avec la demoiselle. L'homme flattait, la femme souriait, l'homme la complimentait, la femme riait. Mais tout était joué, leurs regards étaient froids, leurs ronds de jambe étaient pathétiques. Ils parlèrent de la pluie et du beau temps quand la conversation glissa vers elle. L'esclave.

A présent, on l'étudiait, le directeur prônait ses qualités, après tout disait-il, elle avait survécu neufs mois dans la Cage alors que d'autres devenaient fous au bout de trois mois à peine. _Neufs mois._ La folie, elle l'avait frôlé, et plus qu'une fois. La femme riche, elle, mettait en exergue ses défauts, trop laide pour représenter sa maison et son nom. Oui, ils marchandaient sa vie comme d'autres l'auraient fait pour un tapis ou un vase. A présent elle n'était plus un animal, elle ne pouvait même plus se targuer d'être un être vivant. Elle était tout bonnement reléguée au rang d'objet.

\- Et comme s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda la femme aux cheveux couleur acajou.

\- Pour être sincère ma dame, je n'en sais rien, répondit-il de sa voix mielleuse avant de se retourner vers elle et de reprendre plus durement. Ton nom ?

Interdite, la prisonnière avala péniblement sa salive. Son nom, pouvait-elle le leur confier ? S'ils savaient qui elle était, elle risquerait bien pire que la Cage.

 _Il y a vraiment pire que la Cage ?_ siffle perversement la Peur.

Non, il n'y a rien de pire que la Cage, néanmoins, elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de dévoiler son identité.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta la jolie dame en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle est demeurée ou quoi ?

Le directeur lui lança un regard noir, la menaçant ainsi silencieusement de ce qu'elle encourait si elle ne répondait pas rapidement à sa question. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle tenta de parler.

\- Je… je…, quand une quinte de toux l'empêcha de poursuivre.

Sa voix était enrouée, depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas émit un seul mot ? Parler lui semblait presque douloureux. Voyant que les deux personnes en face commençaient à perdre sérieusement patience, elle refit un essai.

\- Je m'appelle Helia Galicia…, chuchota-t-elle en baissant docilement les yeux.

Mais au fond d'elle, et malgré sa soumission feinte, une lionne rugissait sa colère et sa rage. Son nom n'appartenait qu'à elle et sa garce de Peur pouvait bien la fermer. Son nom, elle le garderait jusqu'à sa mort, personne ne le connaitrait jamais, et surtout pas eux. Il ne lui restait que son nom en souvenir de son ancienne vie.

« Mon nom est Hermione Granger, de la maison des Gryffondor, bande d'enfoirés », songea-t-elle hargneusement, des bribes de sa fierté passée ressuscitant du plus profond de son être.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Et voilà ma nouvelle fiction que j'espère vous suivrez avec plaisir ! Drago Malefoy entrera dans la danse au prochain chapitre ! J'espère vraiment lire des reviews de soutien !


	2. Le manoir

Elle avait froid, l'air glacé de l'hiver arrivé avant l'heure lui dévorait le corps. Pourtant elle n'avait que quelques pas à faire sur la fine couche de neige, mais elle était pieds nus et la serpillère qui lui servait d'habit ne la protégeait en rien du froid mordant de novembre. Devant elle, la belle dame marchait lentement et gracieusement, foulant le sol telle une déesse, comme si le monde lui appartenait. Le monde devait très certainement lui appartenir, elle devait l'avoir volé aux gens bien, à ceux qui croupissaient dans des Cages ou aux innocents qui étaient morts. Une vague de haine surgit en Hermione qu'elle réprima aussitôt. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer orgueilleuse, plus maintenant. Après tout sa situation était moins catastrophique que la veille. Elle avait enfin quitté sa Cage, elle avait même eu le luxe de monter dans une voiture, ou plutôt dans son coffre, preuve qu'elle s'était enfin éloignée de l'élevage. A présent, elle déambulait dans un immense jardin, certainement la demeure de sa nouvelle maitresse quand elle leva les yeux et aperçut un somptueux manoir.

Le souffle coupé, l'ancienne lionne s'arrêta un moment pour contempler le monstre qui se dressait devant elle. Sa nouvelle prison. C'était tout simplement immense, la femme qui la précédait devait être encore plus riche que ce qu'elle imaginait. Avec un peu de chance, on l'avait uniquement prise comme esclave pour s'occuper de cette forteresse, un genre de bonne à tout faire. Si c'était le cas, elle s'en sortait vraiment bien.

\- Tu te dépêches oui ! Je suis sure que ce charlatan m'a encore refilé une idiote mollassonne ! s'écria la femme richement vêtue à l'égard de l'esclave.

Avec précipitation, Hermione recommença sa marche, anxieuse face à l'inconnu que représentait son avenir. Arrivées au pas de la porte, sa « maitresse » – Merlin qu'elle détestait ce mot- prit sa baguette et fit apparaitre un parchemin dans sa main gantée.

\- Signe ! ordonna-t-elle sèchement en lui tendant une plume.

La main tremblante, Hermione prit la plume entre ses doigts gelés et y inscrivit ses initiales, qui correspondaient autant à son nom d'emprunt qu'à son véritable nom. Elle lut rapidement et brièvement ce qui était inscrit dessus. Plusieurs sortilèges y figuraient, comme celui lui interdisant l'accès à l'extérieur de la maison, ce qui était assez logique étant donné que dans le cas contraire, elle se serait bien entendu échappée. Une fois la besogne accomplie, la maitresse fit disparaitre le parchemin et la plume avant d'entrer dans le manoir. Hermione profita alors de son inattention pour sucer le sang qui s'échappait de sa coupure à la main. La plume était magique, et c'est en lettres de sang, de son sang, qu'elle avait dû signer cet infâme papelard.

Une fois toutes deux arrivées dans le grand hall sombre, la jeune femme riche hurla quelque chose qu'Hermione ne saisit pas et une petite créature apparut instantanément devant elles.

\- Ma Maitresse a demandé Saku, murmura humblement la petite elfe de maison en courbant l'échine.

\- Voici une nouvelle esclave, gronda d'une voix dure la « maitresse » de maison en désignant la lionne d'un bref geste de la main. Tu vas tout lui expliquer, je veux qu'elle soit prête pour le diner. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Mais bien sur Maitresse, dit-elle en s'inclinant plus bas encore.

Et c'est soulagée qu'Hermione se retrouva seule avec l'elfe de maison, qui sans un mot, partit dans la direction opposée de sa « maitresse ». D'abord muette de stupeur, la lionne se décida à poursuivre l'elfe qui semblait glisser sur le sol tant elle allait vite, l'obligeant à forcer le pas et à trottiner à ses côtés.

\- Saku a la lourde obligation de s'occuper à nouveau d'une esclave. Saku ne doit plus commettre d'erreur et bien l'éduquer cette fois-ci, sinon Saku sera renvoyée, gémit la petite créature plus pour elle-même que pour Hermione.

\- Je ne suis pas la première esclave ? questionna Hermione, à la fois curieuse et ravie de sentir que sa Peur perdait du terrain à présent.

\- Oh non Mademoiselle l'Esclave, il y en avait une avant vous, mais ça s'est très mal terminé pour elle et Saku a été gravement punie…

\- Pourquoi cela s'est…

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà l'elfe de maison la poussa dans une toute petite chambre où reposait un matelas usé à même le sol, un lavabo, une grande bassine vide, des toilettes et une toute petite armoire murale. Ses nouveaux appartements de toute évidence. La pièce était froide, elle allait geler dedans, mais au moins cette fois-ci elle pourrait se tenir debout, en plus il y avait même une fenêtre et un miroir crasseux accroché au mur. Quel luxe !

\- La chambre de l'Esclave, Mademoiselle, indiqua sobrement Saku. Vos vêtements sont dans l'armoire. Une fois changée, descendez au plus vite dans la cuisine.

La créature s'évapora alors dans les airs. Hermione, prise de vertige, s'allongea sur le matelas quand un nuage de poussière s'en envola. Cette journée avait été trop sous pression, on l'avait trimbalé de gauche à droite sans lui laisser le temps de respirer, après tout, les esclaves n'ont pas besoin de se reposer, ils ne doivent qu'encaisser. Une boule de tension se noua dans son estomac, l'obligeant à inspirer et à expirer calmement afin de faire redescendre toute cette pression. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à sa conduite à adopter dans cette maison. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir à cause de ce maudit parchemin, donc se rebeller ne servirait à rien. Son objectif premier était de bien se comporter, d'être une parfaire esclave, de ne rien laisser paraitre. Ainsi, peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle gagnerait assez la confiance de cette garce de « maitresse » pour pouvoir sortir du manoir et ainsi avoir l'occasion de tailler la route.

\- Hermione, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, sois docile, humble et avenante. Ne la met pas en colère, accepte les punitions, sois la meilleure esclave qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. C'est ta seule chance de te barrer d'ici fissa.

Après tout, peut-être n'avait-elle pas encore totalement perdu espoir, être ici était sa seule chance de pouvoir un jour recouvrer sa liberté.

 _Et si vraiment tu ne peux pas sortir, tue-là, ça fera toujours une garce de moins sur cette terre_ , souffle malicieusement la Peur.

Oui, des fois son amie ne proférait pas que des bêtises. A présent calmée, Hermione se força à se relever pour contempler ce qui se trouvait dans le placard. Deux robes, identiques, simples, noires et surtout très légères malgré l'hiver qui pointait le bout de son nez. Elle enfila la première et s'observa dans la petite glace. La robe un peu trop grande pour elle lui tombait légèrement des épaules mais arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, ce qui la rassura. Rien d'inconvenant. Elle dénicha aussi quelques culottes, qu'elle enfila avec grand plaisir, regrettant l'absence de soutien-gorge. Plus elle cachait son corps, plus elle était rassurée, question de principe. Elle trouva aussi une petite paire de chaussures noires, cette fois-ci une taille trop petite, mais tant-pis, elle allait faire avec.

La lionne fit quelques pas, se positionna devant le lavabo, où trainaient une brosse à cheveux, un savon, un élastique, une brosse à dents et un tube de dentifrice. Parfait. Sa « maitresse » voulait d'une esclave propre et nette, elle allait l'avoir. La jeune femme prit le savon entre les mains et tout en retenant un gémissement, se débarbouilla le visage à l'eau glacée. D'un geste elle agrippa la brosse et l'élastique, domptant ainsi sa chevelure pour en faire un chignon. Un nouveau regard pour son reflet la fit frissonner. A présent qu'elle ressemblait à nouveau à un être humain, elle ne put que constater à quel point elle avait changé. Ses rondeurs enfantines avaient désespérément disparues, ses yeux étaient cernés, son visage tiré, son regard mort. Même l'éclat de ses cheveux bruns s'étaient ternis.

\- Maudite Cage…, grogna-t-elle lugubrement.

Mais au moins elle était présentable. Elle sortit en trombe de sa chambre et erra quelques temps dans la maison avant de tomber sur la cuisine, où s'afférait déjà Saku pour le repas du soir. Subrepticement, elle s'empara d'un morceau de pain qui trainait sur la table pour l'engloutir en une bouchée. Merlin qu'est-ce qu'elle avait faim. Elle n'avait pas même eu le temps de manger le contenu de son plateau repas en prison avant qu'on la tire de la Cage. Elle crevait littéralement la dalle.

L'elfe de maison remarqua enfin sa présence.

\- Vous voilà enfin Mademoiselle, bien ! Suivez-moi et imitez mes gestes, d'accord ?

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête, vaguement amusée devant la ténacité et l'entrain de ce petit être. Pendant les préparatifs, Saku en profita pour lui expliquer la gestion du manoir, l'heure à laquelle elle devait se lever et les tâches qu'elle devait accomplir. Et cela représentait un sacré travail, mais ça ne faisait pas peur à Hermione, elle allait s'acquérir de ses besognes avec brio.

\- Vous pouvez pénétrer dans toutes les pièces de la maison hormis dans le petit salon privé du Maitre, précisa Saku.

A cette annonce, l'estomac de la lionne se noua à nouveau et son amie la Peur refit son apparition avec joie. Le « maitre »… Donc il n'y avait pas qu'une « maitresse » ici, il y avait aussi un « maitre ». Et qui disait « maitre », sous-entendait très souvent violences sexuelles. Après Poudlard, pendant bien des années, elle avait vu un grand nombre de victimes de guerre, mais aussi, malheureusement, des victimes d'autres sortes. L'esclavage, un autre découlé écœurant de ce que la guerre offrait de pire à l'Homme. Combien de « maitres » profitaient de leurs esclaves, hommes ou femmes ? Cela la révoltait et la tétanisait de peur à la fois. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre si l'envie prenait au « maitre » de maison de la violer. Cette idée lui glaça le sang.

\- Co… comment est le « maitre » ? balbutia-t-elle la gorge serrée par la crainte.

\- Oh ! Le Maitre est un solitaire, Saku ne le voit pas beaucoup. Il parle peu et quand il n'est pas dehors, il s'enferme dans son salon.

Hermione aurait aimé lui demander s'il aimait profiter de ses esclaves, s'il était violent et abject, mais elle n'osa pas. De toute façon, une elfe de maison telle que Saku ne cracherait jamais sur son « maitre », c'était évident. A présent elle comprit qu'il était impératif de ne jamais trop s'approcher de l'homme. Une femme pouvait crier, frapper, menacer. Mais un homme pouvait briser. La Cage l'avait déjà tellement brisée, hors de question qu'un homme finisse le travail.

L'heure fatidique sonna, il était temps de servir le repas. Tous les sentiments se mélangeaient en elle, l'angoisse, le trouble, les doutes et bien évidemment sa bonne copine la Peur. Elle était tellement épuisée d'être tout le temps sur ses gardes, de devoir se méfier de tout et de tout le monde. Du repos, total et complet, voilà ce à quoi elle aspirait plus que tout.

\- Suivez-moi Mademoiselle, et prenez garde de ne surtout rien faire tomber, conseilla Saku avant de filer telle une petite fusée dans le couloir.

Trop soucieuse qu'elle était de ne pas renverser le plat qu'elle portait, Hermione prit davantage de temps, les yeux rivés sur le plateau, le front plissé de concentration. Cela aurait été infiniment plus facile de faire léviter les plats à l'aide de sa baguette, que désormais elle ne possédait plus.

\- Mais que fait-elle bon sang ! Je ne l'ai pas prise pour qu'elle se traine dès le premier jour ! entendit-elle pester tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans le salon.

De toute évidence, la « maitresse » de maison ne la portait déjà pas dans son cœur, quelle chance. D'un pas hésitant et la tête résolument baissée, Hermione posa les différentes assiettes sur la table, espérant en son for intérieur qu'elle les disposait convenablement. La tâche accomplie, elle se dirigea vers la sortie quand la « maitresse » l'apostropha.

\- L'esclave ! Tu restes ici à notre disposition !

Sans un mot, elle prit place près de la porte, le regard rivé au parquet. L'esclave perçu alors des bruits de couverts, des sons de mastication, de légers toussotements mais pas le moindre mot échangé entre la dame et son compagnon. Le repas était silencieux, mortellement silencieux, à croire que ces deux personnes assises pourtant à la même table n'avaient absolument rien à se dire. S'en était risible. Hermione se demanda même si le « maitre » était bien présent mais elle n'osa lever la tête pour s'en assurer, de peur de croiser son regard. Du coin de l'œil elle aperçut bel et bien une masse sombre attablée, mais elle ne préféra pas insister davantage.

\- Esclave, du vin, susurra mielleusement la dame.

Doucement, la lionne prit la bouteille entre ses mains et y versa le contenu dans un verre en cristal que la femme brune porta à ses lèvres.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai fait l'acquisition d'une nouvelle esclave, fit-elle tout sourire en reposant son verre.

Son sourire se fana immédiatement face à la non-réaction de l'homme présent à table.

\- Le directeur Flinch m'a affirmé que c'était une belle pièce bien robuste, ajouta-t-elle fièrement.

L'entendre parler ainsi de sa personne donna à Hermione l'irrépressible envie de disparaitre sous terre afin de s'y laisser dépérir.

\- Elle a l'air tout droit sortie du berceau.

La voix de l'homme était rauque, son timbre incroyablement grave, comme si le simple fait de prononcer ces paroles représentait pour lui un incroyable effort tant le sujet abordé lui semblait dérisoire. Hermione devina aussitôt, juste à sa façon de parler, qu'il n'était pas un homme qu'on importunait à la légère. Cependant, ce qu'il avait osé dire l'agaça au plus haut point. Elle aurait bien aimé voir leur dégaine après des années de combats, de cavale, de prison et surtout de Cage !

\- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas demandé son âge ! Esclave, quel âge as-tu ?

Muette de stupeur, Hermione avala péniblement sa salive. Son âge ? On lui demandait son âge ? Quel était-il déjà ? Depuis quand avait-elle quitté Poudlard ? Combien d'années s'étaient écoulées au juste ? Essayant de faire soigneusement le compte de toutes ces années et pressentant qu'il ne fallait pas tarder à répondre, l'esclave prit son courage à deux mains et formula une faible réponse.

\- Je… je crois que j'ai… que j'ai vingt-cinq ans… « Maitresse », ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

\- Et bien mon chéri, elle semble avoir le même âge que toi ! Elle est même plus âgée que moi, s'exclama en riant la femme avant de piocher avidement quelques mets dans son assiette.

Soulagée de ne plus être le centre de leur attention, Hermione s'éloigna à pas feutrés et reprit sa place près de la porte. Les minutes défilèrent lentement quand elle sentit un certain malaise croitre en elle. De toute évidence, quelque chose n'allait pas, son instinct lui soufflait de quitter rapidement le salon, sans succès. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas quitter la pièce sans qu'on le lui ordonne. Il fallait qu'elle lève son foutu regard du sol pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, c'était vital. Sans même relever la tête, Hermione embrassa timidement l'immense salon du regard quand celui-ci tomba sur la source de son malaise. Lui. Le « maitre ». C'était à lui qu'elle devait son trouble.

L'homme était assis à sa place, le dos droit, dénigrant son repas, son regard fixement braqué sur elle. Au fond d'elle, la lionne savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait dû tout de suite baisser les yeux en signe d'extrême soumission, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle ressentait le besoin de détailler sa physionomie, malgré la boule d'angoisse qui se formait dans ses entrailles. De toute évidence, il était grand, imposant et solide. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés court et ramenés en arrière, lui donnant l'allure d'un aristocrate. Il ne portait pas de robe de sorcier, mais un costume entièrement noir, mettant son extrême pâleur en exergue. L'homme assis en face et qui lui renvoyait son regard était effrayant, tout en lui, que ce soit son accoutrement, son visage fermé ou bien ses yeux gris glacés, absolument tout le rendait angoissant.

« Quelle horreur… Dans quel guêpier me suis-je encore fourrée ? » pensa-t-elle le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Incapable de soutenir son regard encore plus longtemps, Hermione préféra baisser les yeux en signe de reddition, priant honteusement qu'il n'ait pas la mauvaise idée de lui adresser la parole. Son regard acéré avait semblé la scruter, l'examiner de haut en bas comment on évaluait une nouvelle marchandise. L'esclave espérait alors de tout son petit cœur meurtri qu'il l'avait uniquement observé par curiosité, et qu'aucune lueur de perversité ne s'était allumée dans son regard de marbre.

Le repas se termina lorsque le « maitre » se leva de table et sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

\- Va lui porter son thé à la menthe, soupira la « maitresse » en s'adossant à sa chaise, les yeux fermés.

Il semblerait que la jeune femme avait été aussi stressée qu'elle par ce repas, ce qui était presque compréhensible. L'aura que dégageait cet homme était tellement sombre que n'importe quelle créature sur cette terre ne pouvait qu'être terrifiée en sa présence. Quoique si Hermione avait eu la chance de posséder une baguette, la biche sans défense qu'elle était se serait transformée bien rapidement en une féroce lionne.

 _Oui mais pour l'instant tu n'as pas de baguette…_ , précise cette bonne vieille Peur.

Certes, elle n'avait pas de baguette, cependant des fragments de son courage, eux, persistaient. Il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'elle flanche si tôt alors que rien n'avait encore commencé. Il fallait qu'elle regagne sa liberté, de gré ou de force.

Ragaillardie par sa petite remontrance intérieure, l'esclave se rendit dans la cuisine, prépara le thé avec l'aide de l'elfe, qui connaissait par cœur les gouts de son maitre, chipa innocemment un peu de nourriture qu'elle enfourna rapidement dans sa bouche et gravit les escaliers en direction du salon privé de « monsieur ». Pièce qui lui était formellement interdit de pénétrer seule d'ailleurs. Arrivée devant la porte close, un problème se présenta à elle, son incapacité à pouvoir frapper à la porte pour entrer puisque ses bras étaient encombrés par le plateau de thé et de biscuits. Elle tenta alors de frapper de son pied, sans succès. Nouvelle tentative du coude, toujours aucune réponse.

\- Hum… « Maitre » ? Votre thé est prêt ! dit-elle d'une voix forte.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que rien ne se produise, elle allait se répéter quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement. D'abord surprise, Hermione recula de quelques pas avant de se décider à pénétrer dans l'antre du démon. La porte se referma derrière elle, lui donnant l'impression d'être prise au piège. Le salon était faiblement éclairé par le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Des rangées de livres parsemaient la pièce alors que deux fauteuils et une table basse faisaient face à la cheminée. Un peu plus loin elle aperçut un bureau où des dizaines de papiers reposaient nonchalamment dessus.

Délicatement, elle s'approcha du fauteuil où reposait le « maitre », prenant grand soin de ne surtout plus croiser son regard.

\- Votre thé « monsieur », chuchota-t-elle en déposant le plateau sur la table.

\- Monsieur ou maitre ?

Hermione se mordit aussitôt la lèvre, quelle erreur ! Les gens de son espèce adoraient qu'on les appelle « maitre », ils se sentaient alors tout puissants. Avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur un autre être vivant devait les griser et leur donner l'illusion d'être des dieux.

\- Je choisirai celui qui vous procurera le plus de plaisir, répondit Hermione, les yeux fixés sur ces chaussures trop petites.

\- J'ai bien peur que ta petite personne ne puisse jamais me provoquer aucun plaisir, murmura-t-il de sa voix grave. Mais je vais opter pour Monsieur, je trouve que ce terme revêt plus de prestance.

Sans un mot, Hermione hocha la tête et s'éloigna de quelques ayant la ferme attention de s'éloigner le plus rapidement de lui quand il ajouta.

\- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici tant que je ne te l'ordonne pas.

Toujours muette comme une carpe, Hermione s'inclina rapidement en signe d'obéissance et resta debout, stoïque, à quelques mètres de lui. Bien incapable de mettre de côté sa satanée curiosité, elle ne put s'empêcher de relever les yeux pour l'observer à nouveau. Tranquillement posé dans son fauteuil, la tasse de thé dans la main, l'homme sombre lisait un livre sans qu'elle ne parvienne à déchiffrer le titre, la chambre étant trop peu éclairée. Comme elle l'avait deviné plus tôt, ses jambes étaient longues, il devait mesurer le mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Une barbe de quelques jours recouvrait sa mâchoire carrée, ses mains étaient grandes, puissantes, fermes. Son visage semblait totalement inexpressif, entièrement fermé telle une statue de marbre. Puis ses yeux qui luisaient dans la pénombre, ce regard, il était aussi glaçant que celui d'un serpent. Ce regard, elle semblait l'avoir déjà vu, quelque part, dans une autre vie peut-être. A vrai dire, à y regarder de plus près, son allure tout entière lui paressait familière, de sa haute stature princière à sa blancheur maladive. Elle le connaissait, c'était sûr et certain, mais où l'avait-elle donc rencontré ?

Hermione sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas. La belle femme brune s'avança d'une démarche langoureuse et prit place sur les genoux de son compagnon, un sourire resplendissant quoique quelque peu crispé, illuminant son visage.

\- Drago chéri, et si tu venais au lit avec moi… Je m'ennuie toute seule, gémit-elle de sa voix doucereuse.

Drago… Drago ? Drago Malefoy ? Son ancien camarade de classe, celui qui a tenté d'assassiner Dumbledore, celui qui a rejoint le rang des Mangemorts, celui qui a sans doute participé à l'attaque la plus funeste qu'avait connu l'Ordre… Ce Drago Malefoy ? Le corps frémissant et les jambes tremblantes, Hermione se força à porter son masque d'indifférence pour qu'aucun des deux individus en face d'elle ne puisse se douter de son profond émoi.

\- Esclave, dégage de là ! Je souhaite rester seule avec mon mari ! houspilla la « maitresse ».

Hermione s'extirpa alors de la pièce étouffante et regagna sa chambre sans même prévenir Saku qu'elle allait se coucher. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se laissa glisser contre la porte, le cœur battant à tout rompre. D'un geste agacé, elle projeta ses maudites chaussures trop petites plus loin et massa ses pieds endoloris.

« Malefoy… Drago Malefoy est mon « maitre » ?! Quel cauchemar ! Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas reconnu plus tôt ? Il a tellement changé en huit ans, c'est incroyable. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être à ce point… effrayant… ».

Parce que c'était ce qu'il était, menaçant et sinistre, bien loin de sa puérilité d'adolescent. Mais le plus gros problème n'était pas qu'il était son « maitre », le tout était de savoir s'il l'avait reconnu.

Malgré ses pieds douloureux, Hermione se releva et prit place en face du miroir afin d'y contempler son reflet. Ce qu'elle y vit la rassura aussitôt. Si elle-même n'était pas parvenue à le reconnaitre, il y avait peu de chance que lui le puisse. Par Merlin, elle avait tellement changé et dépérit depuis Poudlard. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient plus jamais revus depuis cette dernière année passée à l'école, elle avait donc bon espoir de garder son identité secrète.

 _Et s'il te reconnait ? Et s'il sait que tu es Hermione Granger et qu'il t'offre à son cercle de Mangemorts ?_ ricane la petite voix pernicieuse de la Peur.

Si c'était le cas, que Dieu ait pitié de son âme. Car si elle devait être livrée en pâture à ces meurtriers, elle les entrainerait dans la tombe avec elle. Quoiqu'il lui en coute.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Alors déjà un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur et motivé à écrire la suite ! Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ce second chapitre et que l'apparition de Drago vous a plu ! J'espère aussi que vous adhérez au comportement d'Hermione. Je souhaitais, dans cette fic, montrer qu'elle avait vraiment souffert et qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de se montrer trop orgueilleuse si elle espérait un jour sortir de là !**

 **Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera La Chambre ! J'attends de lire vos reviews avec impatience ! :D**


	3. La chambre

Le tic-tac d'une pendule, le croassement d'un corbeau, le bruit du vent qui percute la vitre, les craquements du parquet. Allongé dans son lit, les yeux toujours fermés, Drago ne pensait à rien, en quelques années, il avait appris péniblement à se libérer de souvenirs ou pensées trop encombrants. Ne penser à rien et écouter le silence, voilà ce qu'il aimait faire. Enfant, il adorait bavasser, pavoiser, distraire sa petite bande d'amis. Dans son adolescence, il avait aimé le bruit des mots échangés, des rires sonores, des vantardises mensongères. Mais aujourd'hui, il les détestait, seule la solitude était une compagne acceptable à ses yeux.

\- Drago chéri, il serait temps de te lever, il est dix heures ! Ce n'est pas bon de passer sa matinée à dormir, tu sais que…, commença à débiter son épouse sans qu'il n'y prête la moindre attention.

Astoria était une idiote, comme lui avait été un crétin dans sa jeunesse. Il méritait d'être lié à elle, il fallait bien qu'il subisse le retour de bâton, même s'il aurait préféré que le fameux bâton ne prenne pas les traits de cette agaçante femme. Son père lui avait imposé cette union, alors que lui n'avait même jamais envisagé de se marier un jour. Pourquoi se marier ? Pourquoi faire des enfants ? Pour les aimer jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent des adultes pour ensuite mieux les envoyer en enfer sous prétexte qu'ils portaient le nom, au combien glorieux, de leurs parents. Non, il voulait vivre et mourir seul, tel avait toujours été son objectif. Objectif réduit à néant quand Lucius Malefoy lui avait ordonné d'épouser cette richissime dinde. Après tout cela arrangeait les deux familles : les Malefoy avides d'argent louchaient sur la fortune de la femme tandis que les Greengrass enviaient le rang aristocratique et politique des Malefoy. Unir les deux rejetons avait donc été l'idée du siècle, et tout le monde en fut heureux, tout le monde hormis le principal intéressé bien entendu.

Mais malgré ses changements et son évolution au cours de ces années difficiles, Drago Malefoy était resté un homme couard, incapable de se révolter contre son père et ses idées fixes. Alors il avait obéit, à tout. A son mariage, à son intronisation dans les Mangemorts et à tout ce qui en découlait. Il avait vu et participé à des choses infâmes et même s'il s'obligeait à les oublier, ses actions étaient encrées en lui, le transformant toujours un peu plus en monstre. Oui, aujourd'hui il avait l'impression d'être devenu une bête, un démon sans moral ni conscience. Peut-être l'avait-il toujours été ?

\- Bon ben moi j'y vais ! J'ai un millier de choses à faire si tu savais ! Je t'envoie Saku pour qu'elle te prépare !

Il sentit des lèvres gluantes de gloss s'abattre sur son front et un horrible parfum sucré agresser son odorat.

\- A toute à l'heure mon chéri, susurra d'une voix mielleuse son épouse contre son oreille avant de s'en allant en claquant la porte derrière elle.

La seule qualité de cette femme était qu'elle passait peu de temps dans la maison, toujours en vadrouille de-ci de-là, parfois même pendant des jours entiers sans rentrer.

« Peut-être qu'elle me trompe ? Il faut dire que je ne la baise pas très souvent… Si ça se trouve elle va voir ailleurs… », pensa-t-il sans que cette idée ne l'énerve plus que ça.

Bien au contraire, s'il pouvait avoir la preuve de son infidélité, il pourrait enfin s'en débarrasser légitiment. Cela l'effrayait, de ne rien ressentir, que ce soit de la colère, de la joie ou bien même de la jalousie. Il se sentait comme une carapace vide, à croire qu'un Détraqueur lui avait déposé un baiser sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte. Quand avait-il perdu tous ses sentiments ? Merde, il n'avait à présent plus rien d'un être humain, il aurait pu se laisser crever s'il en avait eu le courage. Sans âme ni émotions, une enveloppe vide et un cœur de glace, voilà tout ce qu'il avait gagné dans cette foutue guerre.

Le crissement d'une porte qui s'ouvre l'extirpa de ces joyeuses pensées, quelques pas légers, un plat déposé sur la table basse près de lui. Lui qui voulait encore dormir, voilà que cette mégère avait appelé l'elfe pour le réveiller, comme s'il ne pouvait pas le faire tout seul. Certes, il avait toujours grandit entouré d'elfes de maison, mais merde, il était quand même foutu de se laver et s'habiller seul ! Décidé à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche, Drago s'allongea sur le ventre, le visage dans l'oreiller, la couverture remontée jusqu'à ses épaules, les yeux toujours fermés, attendant patiemment que Saku le dérange de sa petite voix suraiguë.

Mais rien ne vint. Il entendait la petite elfe ouvrir les rideaux et faire des aller-retour entre la salle de bain et la chambre, certainement en train de ranger les vêtements qui trainaient au sol depuis la séance de baise de la veille. Les suppliques de son imbécile de femme pour qu'il la touche avait commencé à lui taper sur le système, sachant pertinemment que cette fois-ci elle n'allait pas se résigner. Alors il l'avait prise, une fois, rapidement. Il lui avait ôté sa robe qu'il avait ensuite jeté au sol et l'avait baisé, sans réelle excitation et sans même avoir totalement retiré son pantalon. Elle avait eu l'air de prendre du plaisir, soit, tant mieux pour elle. Lui au moins s'était un peu soulagé, c'était déjà ça.

Tout de même interloqué face au mutisme de son elfe, d'habitude pourtant si loquace, Drago se décida à ouvrir un œil pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait bien être en train de fabriquer. Mais ce n'est pas une petite créature trapue et toute ridée qu'il vit, mais une femme qui lui tournait le dos et qui se penchait pour ramasser tout ce qui trainait au sol. L'esclave. C'était la petite chose toute fluette et fragile que son idiote de femme lui avait présenté la veille, toute fière qu'elle était de sa prise. Lamentable. Elle n'était même pas belle.

 _Ton épouse n'est pas totalement stupide, elle ne va pas faire deux fois la même erreur. Cette fois-ci elle en a pris une bien laide pour que je ne me réveille pas,_ ricane sa bonne vieille amie la Libido.

Mouais, la précédente n'avait jamais été véritablement à son goût, il n'y pouvait donc rien si cette stupide esclave s'était bizarrement entichée de lui tout de même. En bon Malefoy qu'il était, c'était de son devoir de profiter d'une occasion lorsqu'elle se présentait à lui. Des remords ? Des regrets ? Il n'en avait cure, après tout lui n'avait souffert en rien, contrairement à elle…

Son attention se concentra à nouveau sur la femme devant lui, qui maintenant était à quatre pattes, glissant sa main sous le canapé à la recherche d'un quelconque objet perdu. Drago ne put s'empêcher de fixer le petit postérieur qui se cambrait sous son nez. Pourtant, il l'avait bien observé la veille pendant le diner. Elle était petite, vraiment très petite, peut-être 1m60 voire moins, ses cheveux bruns étaient ternes et cassants, ses mains abimées et il devinait quelques cicatrices sur son corps lorsque sa robe, trop grande, glissait le long de ses épaules menues. Rien de bien attrayant en somme.

L'esclave se releva péniblement, se retourna et capta son regard sur elle avant de baisser immédiatement les yeux au sol, toujours sans un mot. Lui qui était habitué aux paroles inutiles proférées par Saku et sa femme, le silence de la petite femme brune lui fit du bien. Elle resta là, stoïque, sans même bouger, se contentant de fixer le sol, le poussant à la scruter plus en détail. Son visage était blafard, on avait certainement dû l'affamer, ses genoux râpeux, surement à force d'avoir été trainée au sol, ses ongles cassés, manifestement elle avait dû se débattre bien des fois. Oui, il fallait avouer qu'Astoria n'avait pas menti, celle-ci semblait plus coriace que la dernière, plus increvable peut-être.

Conscient que cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il restait là à la fixer, Drago se décida à s'extirper de son lit en un long bâillement sonore, exposant ses grandes jambes nues au regard de son esclave.

\- Je suis fatigué ce matin, prends un gant, de l'eau et rafraichis-moi, murmura-t-il gravement.

Sans un mot, la jeune femme fila dans la salle de bain et revint quelques instants plus tard munie d'une petite bassine et d'un gant tout neuf. Lentement elle s'approcha du grand homme, évitant soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux, et fit glisser le gant délicatement le long de son visage, l'obligeant ainsi à fermer les yeux. Plongé dans le noir, Drago sentit l'odeur du savon bon marché que dégageait la femme alors qu'elle se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui. Le gant caressait sa peau tandis que ses muscles se décontractaient sous cette faible mais agréable pression. Le dit-gant descendit lentement sur son cou, le poussant cette fois à rouvrir les yeux, épiant son esclave d'encore plus près. Cette dernière semblait mal à l'aise devant son regard, ce qui l'empli d'allégresse sans qu'il ne sache précisément pourquoi. Elle représentait peut-être un peu de distraction dans son monde morne et sans plaisir. Son regard tomba sur ses lèvres, rouges et pleines malgré leurs meurtrissures, il fallait quelques temps avant de se remettre de la soif.

\- Les bras aussi, précisa-t-il la voix de plus en plus rauque sans quitter sa bouche des yeux.

Il la vit alors légèrement tressaillir avant d'empoigner son bras droit pour le nettoyer minutieusement. Le Serpentard ne quittait toujours pas ses lèvres du regard d'autant plus qu'elle se les mordillait inconsciemment, sûrement pour faire face au stress de se trouver trop proche de lui, ce qui le fit sourire sournoisement. Alors comme ça la demoiselle n'était pas à l'aise en sa compagnie, très bien, il allait se retrouver seul avec elle un bon nombre de fois alors. Finalement, son regard tomba sur ses épaules dénudées puis sur la naissance de ses seins. Des petits seins, fermes, galbés et non une poitrine trop grosse et tombante comme celle de son épouse. Poitrine qu'elle était très fière d'avoir augmenté grâce à Merlin sait quel sortilège, peut-être lui expliquerait-il un jour que gros ne voulait pas dire forcément beau, enfin pas pour lui en tout cas. Non, lui préférait une naturelle petite poitrine aux tétons durs et dressés, qu'il pouvait prendre entièrement dans la main, pour la caresser, la pétrir, l'empoigner brutalement…

L'esclave s'éloigna de plusieurs pas, son visage résolument baissé. Bon, la séance de nettoyage était terminée, place à celle de l'habillage. Bien sûr, jamais il n'avait laissé Saku le vêtir, déjà parce qu'il était bien trop grand pour elle mais aussi et surtout parce que c'était son petit plaisir personnel. Choisir son costume, l'enfiler telle une armure qui le protégerait d'autrui… Oui, cette tâche lui incombait mais cette fois-ci, aujourd'hui, il souhaitait autre chose. Il voulait la tester, oui, il la voulait encore près de lui.

\- Regarde dans l'armoire et choisis un pantalon, une chemise et un costume, dit-il amusé face à l'expression ahurie de son esclave.

\- Mon… Monsieur… Je ne pense pas avoir les qualités nécessaires en matière de bon gout pour choisir vos vêtements, chuchota-t-elle la mine basse.

Il devait concéder qu'elle avait une belle voix, grave, agréable à l'oreille contrairement à celles exaspérantes de son elfe et de son épouse. La veille, il l'avait déjà remarqué malgré ses balbutiements. Sa manière de s'exprimer était aussi convenable, ce qui l'étonnait, après tout elle n'était qu'une esclave.

\- Ce sera à moi d'en juger, conclu-t-il la mine sévère.

Il suivit du regard la femme se diriger vers l'armoire et profita de son extrême concentration à choisir son costume pour changer de caleçon. Non pas qu'il soit pudique, mais il aimait avoir l'ascendant sur les autres, et à ses yeux se montrer nu signifiait dévoiler ses faiblesses, sa vulnérabilité, chose qu'il détestait plus que tout. Drago Malefoy devait être fort et fier, c'était ainsi. Il patienta ainsi quelques minutes quand, enfin, sa petite esclave s'avança timidement vers lui, l'expression du visage hésitante.

\- Je vous l'enfile, Monsieur ?

\- C'est ton travail, non ? répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Incroyable. Il avait crû apercevoir une lueur de colère dans ses pâles yeux bruns avant que ceux-ci ne se baissent à nouveau, en signe de contrition. Soit il avait rêvé, soit elle était moins docile que ce qu'il croyait au départ. L'esclave s'agenouilla alors devant lui dans le but d'enfiler le pantalon le long de ses longues jambes blanches. Il dû avouer que la voir dans cette position avait quelque chose… d'excitant. Cette petite femme aux épaules dévêtues, à genoux devant lui, contrite et soumise… C'était grisant ! Hélas, le spectacle ne dura pas assez longtemps à son gout, car déjà elle se relevait. Il allait souffler de mécontentement quand il sentit ses petites mains glisser rapidement entre son entre-jambes pour y fermer la braguette et le bouton. Cette fois-ci, c'était à son tour de se mordre la lèvre, regrettant que ces mains abimées par la vie ne frôlent déjà plus sa virilité.

D'un geste, elle attrapa la chemise posée sur le lit et glissa son bras fraichement lavé dans une manche puis fit de même avec l'autre et entreprit de fermer chaque bouton, ses doigts effleurant son ventre puis son torse à chaque fois.

 _Avoue que ce n'est pas désagréable, hein ?_ ricane sa Libido, quelque peu réveillée par ce touché.

Non, ce n'était pas désagréable, c'était certain. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter davantage que déjà elle lui fit enfiler la veste. De toute évidence fière d'elle et de son travail, l'esclave s'éloigna de lui et l'observa plus sereinement, ce qui l'agaça.

\- Tu as oublié les chaussettes et les chaussures, siffla-t-il pour la déstabiliser, ce qu'il réussit à faire.

Assis sur le lit, il la vit s'activer pour trouver les chaussures adéquates, avant de s'agenouiller à nouveau pour les lui mettre. C'était presque jouissif à vrai dire, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il y prenait autant de plaisir. La tâche de l'esclave enfin terminée, il se releva et fit face au miroir. Bon. D'accord. Elle n'avait pas trop mal choisi. Pour être totalement honnête, elle n'avait même commis aucune erreur, c'est simple, il était habillé de noir de la tête aux pieds. Certes, cela rendait la tâche plus facile de ne l'habiller que de noir, il n'empêche que même son imbécile de femme, qu'il se coltinait depuis quelques années maintenant, n'avait pas encore comprit ce fait : Drago Malefoy ne porte que du noir. Par contre, son esclave qui n'était là que depuis un jour, l'avait saisi, elle.

\- Tu peux t'en aller, dit-il simplement sans un regard pour la petite brune.

Il entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer délicatement - ah quel plaisir de ne pas entendre une porte qui claque - quand il prit soin de coiffer ses fins cheveux blonds. Une fois terminé, il fit le tour de son manoir comme chaque matin et rejoignit son salon préféré. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil fétiche, la main plongeant vers le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait délaissé dans sa chambre et qui se trouvait maintenant devant lui. Il fut presque déçu ne pas avoir croisé son esclave pendant qu'elle le déposait, cette satanée Saku faisait de toute évidence du bon boulot, l'esclave savait être discrète. Les heures passèrent ainsi, comme chacune de ses journées depuis quelques temps maintenant. Il lisait, jouait seul aux échecs, étudiait quelques ouvrages de potion dans le but de perfectionner son art, en mémoire à son défunt parrain, puis s'endormait sur son bureau, la tête posée sur la table. Très souvent il sautait le repas du midi, après tout il se levait toujours trop tard le matin. Le temps qui passe n'avait pas de prise sur lui, son quotidien semblait fade, sans vie ni aucune surprise. Une longue et lente descente aux enfers en quelque sorte.

* * *

Le bruit d'un verre qui se brise le réveilla en sursaut. Quelque peu hébété après le brusque réveil qu'il venait de vivre, son regard glissa frénétiquement le long de la pièce avant de tomber sur une petite masse sombre et tremblotante. Sa petite esclave. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, renvoyant une lumière orangée, presque irréelle, dans le salon, lui donnant une atmosphère particulière.

\- Excusez-moi Monsieur, je suis maladroite et j'ai cassé le verre, expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

Son regard se posa sur le verre brisé à ses pieds puis sur la jeune fille en face de lui. Très lentement, il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de son esclave.

\- Ramasse-moi ça.

Les mains tremblantes, la petite brune s'accroupit et entreprit de tout ramasser soigneusement, prenant son temps, surement pour être sure qu'elle ne laisse aucun bris au sol. Le regard couleur acier du Serpentard s'arrêta sur sa gorge blanche, il perçut même qu'elle avalait frénétiquement sa salive, ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement. Puis il descendit plus bas, sur sa nuque dégagée que quelques mèches rebelles cachaient partiellement. S'activer à nettoyer cette maison l'avait un peu décoiffée, mais il aimait ce côté débrayé. Tout était toujours trop propre et parfait autour de lui, alors qu'au final il n'aspirait à qu'à tout envoyer en l'air, qu'à exploser une bonne fois pour toute. Son esprit se concentra à nouveau sur cette nuque barrée d'une cicatrice qui descendait jusque dans son dos, que recouvrait cette saleté de robe noire. Sa peau avait été à vif, vraisemblablement les séquelles d'une brulure. L'élevage dans lequel elle croupissait avait dû la marquer comme on marquait le bétail.

Le Serpentard s'imagina alors brûler lui-même cette peau qu'il imaginait douce, y graver son nom pour qu'elle sache qui était réellement son maitre. Voir son corps se tordre de douleur, ses muscles se crisper, ses cris percuter les murs en écho, ses larmes couler le long de ses joues, qu'il lécherait avidement…

\- Aie…

S'extirpant des méandres de son esprit malade, Drago reposa son regard sur la petite chose fragile accroupie devant lui. Elle s'était coupée et suçait le sang qui s'échappait de son doigt, le visage crispé par la douleur et la surprise.

Elle aspire le sang.

 _Tiens, tiens ?_ s'exclame sa Libido, les yeux encore mi-clos d'avoir trop dormi.

Sa langue lèche la coupure.

 _C'est intéressant, non ?_ s'écrie-t-elle, maintenant complètement réveillée, le regard rivé sur la bouche de la femme.

Le bruit de succion résonne dans la pièce.

 _Bordel, je commence à avoir les crocs là…_ , gémit sa Libido maintenant transformée en Désir.

Elle se redresse, ses épaules se dénudent davantage dans le mouvement, le sang coule le long de sa main.

 _Je veux gouter à son sang !_ rugit-il.

Elle sort un mouchoir d'entre ses seins…

 _Je la veux !_ exige son Désir, dévorant sa poitrine du regard.

… et bande rapidement son doigt. Elle ramasse les débris, se penche sur la table basse pour les y déposer. La faible lumière du soleil dessine parfaitement la courbe de ses fesses.

 _BAISE-LA !_ hurle-t-il.

Il retint un gémissement face à l'intensité aussi subite que surprenante de l'apparition de son Désir. Il allait faire un pas en sa direction quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaitre la petite elfe.

\- Mademoiselle l'Esclave, vous en prenez du temps ! Pourquoi n'êtes…, quand elle s'interrompit. Oh, vous êtes blessée !

D'un bond elle se précipita vers la demoiselle en détresse, lui conseilla de se rendre dans la cuisine où se trouvait tout le nécessaire pour la soigner avant de se retourner vers lui, le maitre des lieux quand même.

\- Milles pardons Maitre, Saku est la seule fautive. C'est votre bonne vieille elfe qui aurait dû venir débarrasser et vous offrir votre collation habituelle. Saku promet de se pincer les doigts très fort, jusqu'au sang Maitre ! Saku va tout ramasser et ensuite elle se punira !

\- Ca suffit, tais-toi et va-t'en, soupira-t-il encore hébété par l'intensité de sa réaction face à la coupure de son esclave.

Une fois seul, il prit place dans son fauteuil et régula sa respiration.

 _Espèce d'abruti ! T'as pas de couilles c'est ça ? Va donc la sauter, tu en meurs d'envie ! J'en ai envie ! Suis-là et prends-là putain !_ mugit son nouvel ami le Désir, qui lui était plein de vie.

D'un bond, il se redressa et sortit en trombe de son salon pour rejoindre la cuisine. Après tout, elle était son esclave, rien ne lui empêchait d'assouvir ses pulsions avec elle, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus désiré une femme. D'un pas résolu et décidé, il allait pénétrer dans la cuisine quand le bruit d'une conversation le stoppa. Il s'approcha furtivement de la porte entrouverte et tendit l'oreille. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait son esclave parler franchement et sans crainte.

\- Mademoiselle, vous saignez quand même beaucoup, la coupure doit être profonde, s'inquiéta Saku.

\- Ne t'en fais pas voyons, j'ai connu bien pire.

\- C'est tout de même une vilaine blessure…

\- Saku ! Ce n'est qu'une coupure, une seule et toute petite coupure, souffla-t-elle, visiblement un peu agacée.

\- Avez-vous déjà été grièvement blessée Mademoiselle ? questionna l'elfe maintenant curieuse.

\- Bien entendu… Il existe même un sortilège incroyablement dangereux qui crée de profondes entailles et si personne ne vient secourir la victime, elle se vide de son sang en seulement quelques minutes, confia l'esclave.

A l'écoute de ces mots, la gorge de Drago se noua. Ce sort… Ce sortilège décrit par la femme ressemblait énormément au Sectumsempra, il ne pouvait en douter en ayant lui-même été la victime. Cependant, personne ne connaissait son existence hormis son parrain, certains individus de Poudlard et lui-même.

\- Vous avez déjà été touché par cet horrible sortilège ? s'écria l'elfe de toute évidence choquée.

\- Non pas moi, mais un de mes anciens… camarades de classe je dirais. Il avait attaqué mon meilleur ami dans les toilettes les plus lugubres de notre école et celui-ci lui avait envoyé ce sort, sans même en connaitre les conséquences. Ça aurait pu très mal se finir pour l'autre élève, même s'il l'avait bien cherché au final…, murmura-t-elle peut-être plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocutrice.

Ne souhaitant pas en entendre davantage, le Serpentard fit demi-tour et s'enfonça rapidement dans la pénombre de son manoir, le cerveau en ébullition. Cela était-il possible ? Non, c'était tout bonnement invraisemblable. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle, elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Mais cette histoire, c'était la sienne, et ils n'étaient qu'une poignée à la connaitre. Non, les gens parlaient beaucoup, c'est ainsi, quelqu'un avait pu la lui raconter.

 _« Il avait attaqué mon meilleur ami dans les toilettes les plus lugubres de notre école … »._

Drago arrêta sa course folle et s'adossa contre le mur, le visage entre les mains. Son meilleur ami, son foutu meilleur ami… Potter. Cet enfoiré de Potter n'avait que deux meilleurs amis, le rouquin et elle. En plus elle avait parlé de toilettes dans une école, tout coïncidait. Mais bon Dieu, elle ne lui ressemblait en rien, était-il possible de changer à ce point en quelques années ?

« J'ai bien changé alors elle… Après tout ce temps passé dans l'élevage ou en prison, c'est tout à fait probable que ce soit elle. Elle a dû crever la dalle, se faire rouer de coups et j'en passe… Alors forcément, ça te bousille une personne des expériences comme ça » songea-t-il en sueur.

Mais comment faisait-elle pour lui obéir si docilement alors qu'elle savait qui il était ? Par peur ? Par faiblesse ? Par reddition ? Par vengeance ? Par fourberie ? Venant d'une Gryffondor, tout était possible. Merde ! Il avait entendu dire qu'elle avait disparu après la grande attaque contre l'Ordre il y a de ça quelques années, tout le monde la croyait morte. Elle s'était donc faite capturée mais tout en cachant sa véritable identité. Et c'était lui, Drago Malefoy, qui l'avait aujourd'hui à son service et connaissait même son véritable nom. Pour une fois, le Serpentard avait une longueur d'avance sur la Gryffondor et sur les autres Mangemorts.

A cette pensée, un sourire sardonique déforma son visage. Son masque d'inexpressivité se fissura quelques secondes. Une délicieuse chaleur se propagea dans son ventre.

Elle était son esclave, elle lui appartenait. Bordel, il détenait en son pouvoir Hermione Granger.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Et voilà le troisième chapitre ! Alors pour commencer, un grand merci pour vos reviews, j'espère en lire pleins d'autres pour ce chapitre :) Cette fois-ci, chapitre du point de vue de Drago, j'avais hâte de vous dévoiler un peu de son esprit quelque peu dérangé ^^' J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A dimanche prochain :)**


	4. La cuisine

Les jours passaient et Hermione commençait à se faire à sa pauvre condition. Chaque matin elle se levait aux aurores, se lavait brièvement à l'eau glacée, enfilait sa robe et ses chaussures de la mort, puis descendait rejoindre Saku pour préparer le petit déjeuner de madame et monsieur. Madame se réveillait généralement assez tôt le matin, s'éclipsant à l'extérieur toute la journée pour revenir tard le soir, au diner. Pour être sincère, Hermione s'était attendue à bien pire de la part de la mégère. Certes elle aimait la houspiller, lui crier dessus, lui dire qu'elle était idiote incapable de se servir de ses dix doigts, il n'empêche qu'elle n'avait jamais la main sur elle, ce qui était très rare dans ce genre de maison pour une esclave.

Quant à monsieur, c'était une autre paire de manches, certes lui non plus ne l'avait jamais frappé, néanmoins il planait autour de lui une aura menaçante qui ne s'en allait jamais, même lorsqu'il ne pipait pas un seul mot de la journée. Encore aujourd'hui, elle avait bien du mal à reconnaitre en lui son ancien camarade d'école. Oui, la lionne ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur, cependant elle avait toujours pensé que ses mauvais choix dans la vie découlaient de l'influence qu'exerçait son père sur lui. Maintenant, elle devait réviser son jugement, car il était indéniable que Malefoy n'était plus le gamin froussard à la langue acérée qu'elle avait connu et à qui elle avait donné un formidable coup de poing. A présent, son expression était toujours fermée et il parlait peu, se contentant de donner quelques ordres de-ci de-là.

Néanmoins, une chose la perturbait réellement, le fait qu'il la demande toujours auprès de lui. La première fois qu'elle avait dû l'habiller, elle avait cru mourir de honte, s'agenouiller ainsi devant ce foutu Serpentard blond, devoir l'habiller, toucher son corps et surtout apercevoir sa saleté de marque des ténèbres, noire comme l'enfer. Cela avait été une horreur, cependant elle pensait que ce n'avait été qu'une lubie passagère, mais pas du tout. Chaque matin, elle devait le réveiller, l'aider à se préparer puis lui apporter son petit-déjeuner dans le salon. Ensuite elle attendait, patiemment, qu'il daigne lui adresser la parole pour lui demander de sortir. Certains jours, elle ne quittait presque pas la pièce, un meuble, voilà ce qu'elle était. Lui était tranquillement posé dans son foutu fauteuil, à bouquiner, écouter de la musique, jouer aux échecs alors qu'elle devait rester plantée non loin de lui, tel un lampadaire, attentive à la moindre de ses demandes. Au fond d'elle, Hermione était certaine que ça l'amusait de la garder à sa disposition, cela la renvoyait encore davantage à son pitoyable rang d'esclave. Et par Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça faisait enrager la Gryffondor.

Quand enfin elle avait le droit de le quitter, elle en profitait toujours pour se rendre devant la porte de l'entrée principale, la main sur la poignée, espérant idiotement qu'un jour la porte s'ouvre et lui permette de regagner sa liberté au lieu de la propulser plus loin, les fesses direction le sol. C'était son petit rituel, sa petite routine coutumière. Quelques fois, le soir, elle discutait avec Saku dans la cuisine, un verre de thé bouillant à la main, cherchant désespérément un peu de chaleur avant de regagner sa chambre froide. C'était le cas ce soir-là. Malefoy et sa gueuse s'étaient couchés plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée, Hermione et Saku en profitaient pour prendre leur repas et papoter un petit peu, bien que Saku soit toujours mal à l'aise à l'idée de « se prélasser » alors qu'il y avait tant de choses à faire dans le manoir.

\- Tenez Mademoiselle, mangez ! Le Maitre a demandé à Saku de bien vous nourrir, expliqua l'elfe en déposant une assiette bien remplie devant une Hermione éberluée.

\- Le « maitre » t'a demandé de me nourrir ?

\- Tout à fait ! Vous savez, je connais le Maitre depuis qu'il est né et il a toujours été un bon Maitre pour la petite Saku, chuchota-t-elle fièrement.

Hermione ne pouvait qu'en douter, elle se souvenait très bien comment avait été traité le pauvre Dobby, cependant elle préféra ne rien dire à ce sujet, Saku pourrait le répéter à Malefoy et alors il commencerait à se douter de son identité. Cela lui manquait tellement de ne pouvoir se confier à personne. L'elfe de maison était certes gentille, mais pas fiable, étant donné qu'elle révérait Malefoy depuis toujours. Hermione était tellement fatiguée de toujours être sur ses gardes, de devoir tout le temps se méfier des personnes qu'elle devait servir. Le pire était le matin, quand elle devait habiller Malefoy alors qu'il était presque nu. Ses expériences passées lui avaient appris qu'il ne fallait jamais se retrouver seule et sans baguette en présence d'un ennemi masculin, surtout quand ce dernier était quasiment nu. Bien que jusqu'à présent, le Serpentard n'affichait constamment qu'une moue glaciale et inexpressive au possible, elle préférait éviter tout contact corporel avec lui, il ne fallait pas tenter le diable.

\- Pourquoi se souci-t-il de ce que je mange ? insista Hermione, toujours dubitative de la sollicitude du « maitre » de la maison.

\- Mon Maitre traite bien ses esclaves, il est le meilleur Maitre au monde !

\- Alors, dis-moi ce qui est arrivé à l'esclave qui me précédait…, demanda la lionne, toujours aussi curieuse à ce sujet.

Le visage déjà peu gracieux de l'elfe se ferma aussitôt, mais Hermione ne comptait pas lâcher aussi rapidement cette-fois.

\- Allez Saku… Je ne dirai rien à personne, je te le promets !

Saku sembla réfléchir et murmura tout doucement, au point qu'Hermione se pencha vers elle et tendit l'oreille.

\- L'ancienne esclave était tombée amoureuse du Maitre, mais ce n'était rien qu'une esclave, elle espérait beaucoup trop… Quand la maitresse l'a su, elle l'a puni…

\- Comment l'a-t-elle punie ?

\- Saku ne dira rien de plus à ce sujet ! On a dit à Saku que c'était de l'histoire ancienne et qu'il fallait l'oublier, alors Saku l'a oublié ! tonna l'elfe d'une voix forte en se redressant.

Hermione n'insista pas, de toute façon à quoi bon savoir comment on avait puni l'esclave, ça ne ferait que l'effrayer davantage.

 _Manquerais-tu d'empathie Hermione ? Toi qui militais pour la liberté des elfes de maison, tu ne veux même pas compatir au sort réservé à celle que tu remplaces ?_ raille la Peur.

Non, elle ne compatissait plus, sa générosité et son souci de l'autre avaient disparu, englouti par la Cage. Désormais, Hermione ne vivait que dans la peur, constante, nauséeuse, pernicieuse. Quand elle était à Poudlard et même pendant la guerre et ses années de captivité en prison, elle avait toujours su garder son courage et sa hardiesse, et de ça elle en avait été fière. Puis un jour, alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à s'échapper de la prison dans laquelle elle croupissait, dans une cellule sale et puante, collée aux autres détenus, torturée et tabassée, elle s'était faite prendre par cet élevage, bien qu'elle ne savait pas encore que s'en était un à l'époque de sa capture.

Et là, le véritable cauchemar avait commencé. Point de Doloris, de coups de fouet, de brûlures, de cellules surpeuplées… Non, c'était bien pire, au point qu'elle avait regretté ses anciens sévices. Là elle était seule, dans une petite Cage de trois ou quatre mètres, sans lumière, sans pouvoir se lever, sans aucun bruit et sans savoir si un jour elle allait en sortir. Oui, c'était bien ça le pire, être incapable de dire si un jour ou l'autre elle sortirait vivante de la Cage, même la mort lui semblait plus douce que cette putain de Cage.

Alors oui, maintenant Hermione connaissait la peur, la vraie, celle qui est viscérale et encrée dans l'âme. Non pas la peur de mourir, mais celle de retourner un jour dans la Cage, sans même avoir le temps de se suicider avant. La Gryffondor n'avait pas honte de le dire, oui, aujourd'hui, elle ne pensait qu'à sa propre survie. S'inquiéter pour autrui était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre à présent. Il fallait absolument qu'elle sorte de ce manoir, qu'elle vole une baguette et peut-être qu'après, elle pourrait redevenir un peu la Hermione qu'elle avait toujours été, téméraire et charitable.

Epuisée psychologiquement d'avoir encore tenu le rôle du meuble toute la journée et éreintée physiquement d'avoir dû travailler dans ces immondes chaussures qui meurtrissaient ses pieds, Hermione se laissa tomber sur son matelas poussiéreux et s'endormit aussitôt d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Une nouvelle journée qui commence, l'elfe qui tape à la porte pour la réveiller, elle qui se lave transie de froid, qui se coiffe, qui s'habille, qui retire les journaux roulés en boule dans ses chaussures dans le but de les agrandir, qui les enfile et qui descend, la mine basse. Un salut bref pour Saku, quelques directives rapidement échangées et Hemione qui gravit les escaliers en direction de la chambre de ce salopard de « maitre ». Sans même réfléchir et par habitude, la jeune femme pénétra dans la chambre sans frapper, prête à extraire du lit ce pénible Serpantard, quand ce qu'elle vit la figea. La richissime conne, à quatre pattes, complètement nue, le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller en train de gémir, et lui, derrière elle, son caleçon sur les chevilles, lui maintenant le dos d'une main tandis que de l'autre il agrippe ses fesses. Le souffle de l'homme est régulier, malgré ses va et vient rapides et ses cheveux décoiffés qui lui tombent devant les yeux.

Hermione ne resta figée qu'une seconde, une courte et petite seconde qui lui parut durer une éternité, d'autant plus que contrairement à la « maitresse », son époux, lui, avait remarqué sa présence et semblait la fixer sans pour autant arrêter ses va et vient frénétiques. Muette de stupeur, Hermione décampa à toutes jambes hors de la chambre. Les jambes chancelantes, incapable de faire un seul pas, la lionne préféra s'assoir sur les marches des escaliers, le visage dans ses mains. La vision de Malefoy sur sa femme ne voulait pas s'effacer de son esprit, à son grand dam. Bien sûr, il était un homme et bien entendu, il avait une épouse, c'était donc tout à fait normal qu'ils fassent l'amour, d'ailleurs elle avait déjà retrouvé quelques rares fois des vêtements éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol, preuve de ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille. Mais de là à le voir en pleine action, c'était différent, surtout que quelque chose la rendrait mal à l'aise. Déjà son manque de réaction alors qu'il l'a vu entrer dans la chambre, il ne s'était même pas arrêté ! Puis la façon dont il l'avait regardé, comme si… Comme s'il se contrefichait de ce qu'il était en train de faire, comme si elle ne le dérangeait pas, comme si elle pouvait rester. Quoique ce raisonnement n'était peut-être pas si farfelu que ça, après tout, elle était un meuble pour lui, donc qu'elle assiste à cette scène devait très peu lui importer, d'où son manque de réaction.

Rassurée par son hypothèse mais l'estomac toujours anormalement noué, Hermione décida de regagner la cuisine, préférant effacer de sa mémoire cet épisode traumatisant.

Ravie de n'avoir pas dû s'occuper de Malefoy de toute la journée, Hermione mangeait tranquillement son diner en sifflotant, quand elle aperçut Saku entrer dans la pièce, la mine sombre.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Mon Maitre n'a pratiquement rien mangé de la journée et n'est pas sorti une seule fois de son bureau, gémit la pauvre créature tourmentée.

\- Peut-être qu'il est encore avec sa femme, suggéra la lionne, forçant son esprit à ne pas lui envoyer les images dérangeantes de la matinée.

\- La Maitresse n'est pas dans la maison, comme d'habitude ! siffla l'elfe de toute évidence agacée.

Choquée par les mots qu'elle avait osé proférer à l'égard de la « maitresse », Saku se précipita vers le four dans le but d'y plonger sa tête à l'intérieur, lorsqu'Hermione l'agrippa par la taille pour l'en éloigner. Ce n'était pas la première que l'elfe agissait de la sorte, la lionne était à présent habituée.

\- Voyons Saku, tu n'as rien dit de mal, calme toi, dit doucement Hermione en la posant sur la chaise.

\- C'est que je suis tellement triste de voir mon Maitre toujours seul, il a besoin que quelqu'un soit avec lui, se plaignit l'elfe en se mouchant bruyant dans son tablier.

\- Peut-être qu'il aime juste être seul, non ?

\- Je suis sure que non, sinon il ne demanderait pas à Mademoiselle de rester avec lui dans son salon, pleura Saku de plus en plus fort.

En entendant les dires de Saku, Hermione se redressa et s'adossa contre le mur, perplexe. Malefoy avait besoin de compagnie, ce qui expliquerait son rôle de meuble depuis quelques jours ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. S'il voulait être entouré, il avait ses amis les Mangemorts, il était évident que le Serpentard aimait être seul, sans doute pour entretenir son image de personnage austère et lugubre. Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, le bruit de quelque chose qui se casse résonna dans la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Hermione, aux aguets.

\- Ca provient d'en-dessous de l'évier Mademoiselle, avertit l'elfe, les yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré.

Lentement, Hermione s'approcha de l'évier, se mit sur le dos et glissa son visage sous le tuyau quand un violent jet d'eau l'éclaboussa. Suffocant de surprise, Hermione s'extirpa péniblement de sous l'évier et trébucha sur la flaque d'eau tandis qu'elle tentait de se relever. La robe trempée, son chignon presque défait et mouillé et sa chaussure droite ayant volée Merlin sait où dans la cuisine, Hermione parvint enfin à se redresser complètement quand son regard tomba sur une grande silhouette. Drago Malefoy se tenait à l'entrée de la cuisine, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son costume, la fixant froidement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? gronda-t-il de sa voix grave.

\- Veuillez excuser Saku, Maitre ! La canalisation a explosé et de l'eau commence à inonder le sol de la cuisine…

\- Arrange tout ça Saku, la coupa-t-il sèchement avant de glisser à nouveau son regard sur elle et d'ajouter, toi, tu me suis !

Sans un mot de plus, ses talons pivotèrent et il s'en alla rapidement, obligeant Hermione à claudiquer derrière lui, un pied sans chaussure. C'était ridicule, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à marcher de manière si bancale, c'est pourquoi elle décida de retirer son autre chaussure, qu'elle garda dans sa main, et continua sa course les deux pieds totalement nus. Une fois arrivée devant le salon du « maitre », il ouvrit la porte, s'effaça étrangement pour la laisser entrer la première, puis la ferma d'un coup sec derrière lui. Un coup d'œil au miroir accroché au mur la fit soupirer intérieurement. Il allait certainement la rabrouer vue sa dégaine, lui qui aimait que tout soit propre et parfait, la voir échevelée, trempée et pieds nus devait royalement l'agacer.

Sans un regard pour elle et sans même lui adresser la parole, Malefoy prit place dans son petit fauteuil chéri, en face du feu, la mâchoire serrée. Hermione patienta. Après tout, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de tenir le rôle du meuble, elle excellait même dans ce domaine, en bonne comédienne qu'elle était.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, la poussant à relever son regard du sol pour observer ce qu'il était en train de fabriquer, et ce qu'elle vit l'effraya. Son expression, habituellement si fermée, semblait différente aujourd'hui. Sa mâchoire était crispée, ses yeux encore plus sombres qu'à l'ordinaire, un léger tic nerveux agitait sa main droite. Non, quelque chose n'allait pas ce soir, c'était certain. D'un geste lent et sans même décrocher son regard des brasiers dévorant le bois, il sortit sa baguette de la poche et la posa sur ses genoux.

L'estomac d'Hermione se crispa aussitôt, le sentiment de terreur, qu'elle avait commencé à oublier depuis qu'elle vivait ici, refit aussitôt surface.

 _Tu trembles à cause d'une petite punition ? Tu as vécu bien pire ma pauvre fille,_ se moque la Peur, plus présente que jamais.

Oui, elle avait survécut à bien pire, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne lui avait plus fait subir le Doloris que le simple souvenir de sa souffrance passée la fit frémir d'angoisse et d'anticipation. A aucun instant Hermione ne s'imagina qu'il allait faire autre chose que lui lancer le Sortilège Impardonnable. Tous les Mangemorts ne désiraient qu'une chose, faire souffrir autrui via ce sort infâme et Drago Malefoy n'échappait pas à la règle. Malgré sa peur qui lui tordait les boyaux, Hermione rassembla son courage et fit naitre sur son visage émincé son fidèle masque sans expression. A présent, elle n'allait plus rien dire, elle n'allait pas supplier, elle n'allait pas crier. Elle revêtait son ancien costume de Gryffondor et de membre de l'Ordre.

\- A genoux devant moi, souffla à demi-mots son bourreau.

Interloquée face à cet ordre, la lionne ne flancha pas et s'agenouilla devant lui, le regard fixe et dur, quand enfin elle croisa celui du serpent, glacial et… Et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle y vit, autre chose que son habituelle froideur c'était certain, mais elle ne parvenait pas à déceler cette nouvelle émotion. L'unique chose dont elle était sure, c'était que ce nouveau sentiment était aussi effrayant que son visage fermé, voire pire.

Elle pouvait ressentir le regard de l'homme en face d'elle courir le long de sa nuque, puis sur son corps tout entier, déplorant surement son allure débraillée, lui qui était toujours tellement impeccable. D'un geste brusque, il lui attrapa le bras droit et releva sa manche jusqu'au coude. Un frisson glacé traversa le corps de la jeune femme quand elle sentit le pouce du Serpentard caresser délicatement son avant-bras.

\- Je pense qu'il est maintenant temps de te marquer, esclave…, murmura-t-il les yeux rivés sur son poignet.

Hermione ne saisit pas le sens de sa phrase mais se contenta de hocher la tête, refusant toujours de piper un mot.

\- Sur chaque esclave doit reposer la marque de la maison des Malefoy, et en l'occurrence, celle de ma maison, continua-t-il sur le même ton rauque.

C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Il allait marquer sa peau, il comptait inscrire jusque dans sa chaire son nom méprisable, pour que personne ne doute de son appartenance. A cette pensée, une rage indescriptible la traversa, et bien incapable de garder pour elle son indignation, elle darda sur lui un regard fier et outré, sans pour autant prononcer une parole. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et elle était certaine qu'il avait vu, qu'il avait remarqué une légère différence dans son comportement, mais elle s'en contrefichait à présent. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire de pire que de la marquer comme une bête.

 _Tu es bien sure de ça ?_ susurre sa connasse de Peur.

D'accord, il y avait pire, mais vu l'expression sinistre qu'il affichait, il ne devait pas du tout penser à la violenter sexuellement, à son grand soulagement.

Soulagement qui disparut très vite quand elle vit la baguette du sorcier se poser contre sa peau, toujours très délicatement. Elle aperçut les lèvres de l'homme en face d'elle remuer légèrement sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, quand une atroce douleur lui transperça le poignet. Ses muscles se contactèrent, son esprit se vida, sa tête se mit à tourner. La douleur était horrible, sans nom, elle avait l'impression qu'on la marquait au fer, qu'on lui brulait la peau, qu'on enfonçait des milliers d'aiguilles brulantes dans sa chaire. Se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier, elle continua de fixer la prunelle noire de son tortionnaire, qui lui-même ne la lâchait pas du regard, comme envouté par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Malgré son masque d'inexpressivité qu'elle se borna à garder, une larme – quelle traitresse – glissa silencieusement le long de sa joue.

« Non Hermione ! Ne pleure pas, ne lui fait pas ce plaisir ! Ne pleure pas ! » hurlait-elle intérieurement.

* * *

Une larme, une seule et unique larme, qui coule gracieusement le long de sa joue blême… Voilà ce que Drago fixait intensément depuis quelques secondes maintenant. Elle ne cillait pas, ne suppliait pas, ne criait pas. Non, cette idiote voulait rester digne et fière alors qu'il était en train de graver ses initiales dans sa douce peau, et qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça. Il aurait voulu se pencher et aspirer cette larme qui coulait, lécher cette lèvre ensanglantée qu'elle se bornait à mordre de toutes ses forces. Oh par Merlin il désirait lui faire mal, qu'elle souffre par sa main, qu'elle soit la victime et lui le bourreau, elle l'esclave et lui le maitre.

Il y pensait depuis quelques jours déjà, comment la torturer sans utiliser aucun Sortilège Impardonnable, et il avait trouvé ça. La marquer. C'était à la fois avilissant et douloureux, la solution parfaite à ses yeux. Pour commencer, il la voulait près de lui, tout le temps, exercer son influence sur son moral, qu'elle sente constamment ses yeux rivés sur elle, qu'elle ne soit jamais en paix. Il aimait la savoir dans la même pièce que lui, debout, les yeux fixes, le dos droit. Sa seule présence le calmait et le grisait à la fois. Puis elle était entrée dans la chambre alors qu'il baisait l'autre idiote, encore une fois elle l'avait supplié de la prendre, risible. Mais avec son esclave non loin qui éveillait chacun de ses sens, il s'était sentit plus enclin à répondre à ses désirs, alors il l'avait retourné pour ne pas voir son visage, et l'avait besogné. Puis elle était apparue, cette peste de petite Gryffondor, elle était entrée et les avaient surpris. A ce moment-là, il aurait dû lui crier de sortir immédiatement de la chambre, il aurait dû la menacer de la punir pour son manque de jugeote, mais non, il n'avait absolument rien fait hormis la fixer de son œil avide. Elle était restée là, près de lui, dans sa petite robe noire usée, l'observant la mine déconfite, avant de s'enfuir en courant. Durant cette matinée, il avait sauté l'autre dinde pendant une heure - jamais il ne l'avait fait aussi longtemps - avec en tête l'image de son esclave, à genoux devant lui, suçant avidement son doigt.

Tout le reste de la journée, il l'avait alors évité, sûr et certain qu'il était de l'agresser si par malheur il la croisait. Son corps était sous tension, son esprit préoccupé, son estomac noué, il voulait tant la voir, la toucher, lui faire mal alors qu'au final c'était lui-même qui souffrait. Mais il avait tenu bon, la violer était digne d'un Mangemort, lui était plus malin, plus perfide, ce qu'il souhaitait c'était la casser sans avoir à briser son corps. Jamais il ne se serait rendu dans la cuisine s'il n'avait pas entendu le bruit de quelque chose qui explose. Jamais il ne se serait tenu sur le pas de la porte pour y voir la Gryffondor baigner à quatre pattes dans l'eau, la robe la moulant plus que jamais tandis que de longues mèches de cheveux bouclés tombaient sur ses épaules. Et jamais, sur un vulgaire coup de tête, il ne l'aurait entrainé dans son salon, pour s'enfermer avec elle et la dévorer du regard pendant qu'elle se contemplait dans le miroir. Oh bordel, la voir ainsi, décoiffée, mouillée et pieds nus avait décuplé son désir refoulé depuis plusieurs jours.

Alors il s'était assis et avait réfléchi à comment la punir pour le tenter à ce point, à comment la faire hurler de douleur sans utiliser le Doloris. Il avait trouvé mais elle n'hurlait pas. Et finalement, il préférait la voir ainsi, le toisant de son regard plein de rage alors que les lettres D et M s'affichaient dans sa peau. Une fois terminé, il consentit enfin à baisser les yeux vers la marque, où ses initiales semblaient scintiller sur son mince poignet. Voir son nom dans la peau d'Hermione Granger lui donnait envie de crier, de rire, de pleurer, de baiser. Lui qui depuis des années ne ressentait plus rien était à présent ensevelit sous toutes ces émotions à la fois contradictoires et puissantes. D'un geste doux, il prit le visage de la jeune femme assise à ses pieds et releva son menton pour qu'elle le regarde à nouveau dans les yeux. Il put y lire tout le mépris et la haine qu'elle ressentait à son égard, ce qu'il le satisfit. Drago exigeait qu'elle le déteste comme lui l'avait haï, elle et ses petits potes, durant des années. Cette foutue miss-je-sais-tout à l'esprit étriqué et à l'allure hautaine, cette sale lionne qui avait osé lui décocher un coup de poing en pleine face, cette bonne femme qu'il avait cru voir mourir noyée en quatrième année quand cet imbécile de Krum l'avait extirpé de l'eau, trempée, ses vêtements collés contre sa toute jeune poitrine…

« Arrête ! Ne pense plus au passé et régale-toi du moment présent. Regarde-toi, regarde-là ! L'héroïne des Gryffondors est à genoux devant toi, tu as inscrit ton nom sur son corps. Putain, Hermione Granger t'appartient complètement, tu peux faire ce que tu veux d'elle, depuis le temps que tu en as envie ! », se sermonna rageusement l'homme blond en fermant les yeux.

\- Relève-toi maintenant, murmura-t-il.

Il observa la femme se redresser péniblement, les jambes surement ankylosées, la main sur son poignet meurtri, la mine farouche.

 _P'tain qu'elle est belle…,_ gémit son Désir en la contemplant de haut en bas.

Ouais… Elle était belle, c'était indéniable. Certes, le premier jour il l'avait jugé laide, ne réagissant uniquement qu'à la vue de son corps, mais ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Ce changement d'opinion était-il dû au fait que maintenant il savait qui elle était ? Il y avait de fortes chances. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Son visage qu'il avait d'abord jugé blafard et cerné était aujourd'hui à ses yeux charismatique et intriguant. Ses cheveux qu'il avait trouvé ternes s'étaient transformés en une longue chevelure bouclée et indomptable. Ces cicatrices qui autrefois gâchaient son corps se révélaient maintenant être les marques de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, exacerbant son charme et son désir de la dominer complètement. En une semaine, elle était passée de « laide » à « désirable » sans qu'il ne puisse lutter. D'ailleurs, souhaitait-il vraiment batailler contre ses nouvelles émotions, lui qui avait enfin l'impression d'être enfin vivant. Certes, d'être un monstre, mais au moins de trouver un petit intérêt à sa vie.

Hermione Granger était sa distraction, son jouet, sa muse… Elle était à lui, seule et piégée dans ce manoir. Elle était sans défense alors que lui possédait tout. Elle était son esclave et il s'en délectait.

\- Sors d'ici et va directement dans ta chambre, compris ?

Toujours sans prononcer un mot, elle hocha sobrement la tête et s'en alla. Satisfait de cette soirée, Drago allait quitter son salon pour aller se coucher quand son regard tomba sur une chaussure au sol, celle de son esclave. D'un geste lent, il la ramassa et l'observa.

\- Elle a vraiment des petits pieds, sourit-il en glissant la chaussure le long de son torse, puis sur son ventre et enfin entre ses cuisses.

Il ferma alors les paupières, imaginant le pied nu et délicat de la femme caresser sensuellement sa virilité. D'un mouvement brusque il s'arracha à cette pensée et jeta la chaussure au feu. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'abaisser à fantasmer sur la chaussure d'une esclave, quand bien même elle appartenait à Granger ! Ça n'allait pas mais alors pas du tout. Son esprit était trop plein de Granger, son corps était trop plein de Granger, même ses foutus rêves étaient trop plein de Granger. Maintenant qu'il l'avait marqué, son envie d'elle allait peut-être diminuer en intensité.

 _C'est ça ma couille, compte-là-dessus !_ raille son foutu Désir.

Le corps encore vibrant, Drago sortit en trombe du salon et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain dans le but de se rafraichir afin de se remettre les idées en place. Le visage trempé d'eau froide, l'homme blond se redressa et contempla son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient à présent mouillés et emmêlés, sa chemise froissée mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était la lueur dans son regard. Quelque chose s'était allumée en lui et grandissait de jour en jour, exacerbant chacune de ses émotions à l'extrême. Perdu dans tout ce qu'il éprouvait, il posa une main sur le miroir et murmura.

\- Je veux la contempler encore une fois…

Alors qu'il reposait sa main sur le lavabo, prêt à s'en aller vers sa chambre, il vit son reflet qui se déformait petit à petit. Interloqué, il se mit à tâter frénétiquement son visage pour être sûr que tout allait bien quand ce qu'il aperçut dans le miroir lui noua l'estomac.

Hermione Granger était dans sa chambre et semblait remplir une bassine d'eau à l'aide d'un petit bol. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il pouvait la voir alors qu'elle était dans une autre pièce ? Ce miroir était-il ensorcelé ?

\- Astoria…, comprit-il aussitôt. C'est comme ça qu'elle a compris que je me tapais l'autre esclave. Quelle petite maligne, maronna-t-il le sourire en coin.

Incapable de s'arrêter, Drago continua à jouer au voyeur, la mâchoire crispée et le front plissé. Une fois le bassin remplit d'eau, la petite femme brune observa sa marque, le regard noir tout en remuant les lèvres. Elle devait certainement être en train de parler mais impossible d'entendre quoique ce soit, Asotria savait se montrer maligne, mais sa connaissance en magie était trop faible pour espérer qu'elle ensorcelle convenablement un objet. Tant pis, il allait devoir se contenter de regarder sans rien comprendre. De toute façon, à présent, elle ne parlait plus mais effleurait du bout des doigts la surface de l'eau, avant de retirer prestement sa main. L'eau devait être froide. Et c'est alors, en un mouvement très rapide, que la jeune femme fit glisser sa robe le long de ses hanches, avant de la dégager d'un petit coup de pied.

Drago avala difficilement sa salive, son Désir fit de même. Puis elle se cambra pour retirer sa culotte, qu'elle jeta aussi nonchalamment plus loin. Le ventre en feu, Drago plaqua ses mains de part et d'autre du miroir, son nez collé contre la glace, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle essaya de pénétrer un pied dans la bassine mais grimaça et le retira aussitôt. Nouvelle tentative, nouvel échec. Cette fois-ci, elle fonça dans la bassine d'un seul coup et s'immergea jusqu'au ventre, les jambes repliées contre elle, la bassine étant trop petite pour qu'elle puisse les étendre. Elle prit son savon entre ses mains, le plongea dans l'eau et le fit glisser le long de ses bras, tout en marquant un temps d'arrêt assez long sur sa marque, cherchant certainement à l'effacer, sans succès.

Lentement, elle défit son chignon et fit tremper sa belle chevelure, lui provoquant un nouveau frisson.

 _Avoue que tu veux agripper férocement ces cheveux_ , susurre son Désir.

Le savon passe sur son cou gracieux et descend le long de sa cicatrice jusqu'au milieu du dos.

 _Cette cicatrice, tu rêves de la lécher hein ?_

Le savon passe entre ses petits seins.

 _Prend-les dans ta main, ils sont à toi…_

Ses tétons se dressent, durcis par le froid.

 _Va les titiller, les sucer avidement. Mords-les, pince-les, dévore-les_ , ordonne la voix de son Désir.

Des gouttes ruissèlent sur ses mamelons roses.

 _Je veux boire l'eau qui coule de ses seins ! Rejoins-là !_ exige-il de sa voix tonitruante.

\- Raaah ! Ferme-là ! rugit à son tour Drago, de plus en plus proche de la folie.

Les mains du jeune homme en transe abandonnèrent le mur pour se poser sur le lavabo, qu'il serra de toutes ses forces, les yeux rivés sur la belle femme nue.

Ses lèvres pleines, ses cheveux rebelles, ses épaules menues, ses seins fermes, ses tétons érigés.

\- Hermione… Hermione…, gémit-il la jointure de ses mains devenues blanches à force de s'agripper trop férocement au lavabo.

Hermione qui se redresse, sa féminité dégoulinante d'eau, ses fesses rebondies…

\- Hermione… Hermione… Hermione…, haleta-t-il la voix cassée de désir inassouvi.

Son érection devint de plus en plus douloureuse, ses jambes se mirent à trembler, ses muscles se crispèrent. Il n'a alors qu'Hermione, dans sa tête, dans son ventre, dans son sexe, dans sa bouche. Hermione ruisselante, Hermione nue, Hermione tout entière et rien qu'à lui. Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, Drago s'agenouilla contre le lavabo, les mains toujours rivées dessus, le souffle court et le corps transpirant. L'homme était tout simplement en nage, comme s'il venait de courir ou de faire l'amour. La voir ainsi exposée, nue, parfaite, juste pour lui, oh par Merlin, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Il la voulait, il la désirait tellement que ça en frôlait l'obsession. Encore épuisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre et surtout de ressentir, Drago s'allongea sur le sol glacé, le regard perdu au loin.

« Elle est belle, je la veux encore nue devant moi. Même aussi mince et barrée de cicatrices, elle est magnifique… », pensa-t-il le corps en feu.

Drago aimait les femmes en bonne santé, avec des courbes alléchantes. Les sacs d'os le rebutaient, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas si mince par choix. A Poudlard, sa silhouette était loin d'être maigre, mais elle assumait ses formes avec classe et grâce. Lorsqu'elle était assise et que la jupe de son uniforme se relevait un peu, laissant apparaitre ses délicieuses cuisses…

« Passé ! C'est du passé, vous n'êtes plus des étudiants à présent, tout a changé alors arrête de penser à ça ! J'ai quand même bien fait de demander à Saku de la nourrir convenablement… Bien qu'elle soit incroyablement excitante, je veux qu'elle prenne du poids et redevienne un peu comme avant. Même si je n'apercevrai sans doute plus jamais ses yeux pétillant de malice et son sourire ravageur… », soupire-t-il les paupières closes et la main sur le ventre.

Il devait se calmer et ne rien lui faire subir les prochains jours. Pour la maintenir dans un malaise constant, il était important qu'elle ne sache pas sur quel pied danser. La garder près de lui dans le silence le plus total, puis l'effrayer, la menacer, l'humilier, la faire souffrir et recommencer depuis le début, tel un cercle sans fin. Voilà comme il s'imaginait torturer Hermione Granger jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par craquer. Parce qu'elle craquera, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, et elle finirait par lui révéler son identité. Mais la seule chose qu'il redoutait réellement, c'était de perdre pied avant elle.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Et voilà le nouveau chapitre et le premier "affrontement" entre Hermione et Drago. A mes yeux c'est un affrontement car chacun souffre à sa façon tout en se forçant à ne rien laisser paraitre. Un genre de duel on va dire ^^**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre où on voit un Drago assez violent, que ce soit dans ses actes et ou ses pensées, et encore ce n'est que le début :p**

 **J'espère vraiment lire vos reviews, car j'ai conscience qu'en traitant ce genre d'histoire, je risque d'en déboussoler pas mal ! Hâte de lire vos commentaires et je remercie les personnes qui prennent leur temps de m'en laisser ! :D**


	5. La salle de bain

\- Quel est ton nom ?

Médusée en l'entendant lui poser cette question, Hermione posa le chiffon qu'elle utilisait pour faire la poussière et se retourna vers son « maitre ».

\- Helia Galicia, Monsieur, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Dieu qu'elle le détestait. Elle avait toujours plus ou moins méprisé Malefoy mais à présent le petit agacement qu'elle éprouvait à sa vue s'était mué en haine féroce. Depuis qu'il l'avait honteusement marqué, il ne cessait de s'amuser à la tourmenter. Cela passait toujours par son fameux rôle de meuble mais plus seulement, maintenant il lui parlait ou plutôt la critiquait, la rabrouait, l'humiliait. Elle se doutait très bien qu'il se délectait de cette situation, malgré son foutu masque neutre, ce qui l'enrageait d'autant plus. Il semblait si inaccessible, si éloigné de tout ce qu'il lui infligeait, comme si c'était tout à fait normal, comme si c'était son rôle de se jouer ainsi de sa petite esclave. Peut-être souhaitait-il qu'elle craque, mais non, elle tiendrait bon. Elle resterait la petite esclave docile du début.

\- Hum… Helia Galicia… Voilà donc à quoi correspondent les initiales que j'ai vues sur le contrat, conclut-il calmement.

« Non, à Hermione Granger, sale chien de Mangemort ! », pesta en son for intérieur la lionne.

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas l'homme le plus terrible qu'elle avait rencontré, mais quelque chose la déstabilisait chez lui, quelque chose d'à peine perceptible et d'effrayant, ce quelque chose qui une fois qu'il serait complètement réveillé, pouvait se révéler bien plus dangereux pour elle que tous les salopards de Mangemorts qu'elle avait pu croiser dans sa vie.

Une fois encore l'échange fût bref, elle continua donc à épousseter les étagères remplies à craquer de livres, tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres quand elle se retourna et croisa le regard austère que lui lançait l'homme assis non loin d'elle. Ça aussi c'était nouveau, ne pas lâcher du regard. Les premiers jours, il s'était contenté de l'ignorer, oubliant complètement sa présence dans la pièce, mais maintenant il ne cessait de la toiser, très souvent sans rien dire.

 _Penserait-il à s'amuser un peu plus avec toi ?_ ricane la Peur.

A cette pensée, la jeune femme frissonna de dégout. Non, ce n'était pas possible, jamais elle n'avait ne serait-ce qu'entraperçu une lueur de concupiscence dans son regard sombre. Il la trouvait horriblement laide, d'ailleurs l'ordure ne s'était jamais cachée de le lui dire. C'était là son unique réconfort dans sa misérable vie, ne pas exciter le « maitre » des lieux. Grâce au ciel !

\- Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas de chaussures ?

Hermione parvint à retenir de justesse le soupire de lassitude qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

\- J'en ai perdu une, Monsieur.

\- Approche-toi, l'entendit-elle murmurer.

Qu'elle abhorrait sa voix grave et sa façon toujours calme de parler, comme si tous ses mots n'étaient que murmures. Résignée, Hermione fit quelques pas en sa direction et se posta devant lui, le regard perdu au loin.

\- Assis-toi sur la table basse.

Bon, d'accord. Ça c'était étrange, mais tant pis, elle devait obéir pour espérer un jour sortir de cette immense prison. Une fois assise, elle sentit la main de l'homme se fermer sur son pied et le relever à hauteur de ses yeux, la poussant à s'accouder contre la table, mal à l'aise. Affolée, elle coula un regard en direction du « maitre » et le vit en train d'examiner son pied de près.

\- Pourquoi toutes ces cloques ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

\- Les chaussures étaient trop petites, Monsieur, répondit-elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

 _Et alors ? C'est qu'il s'intéresse à la petite esclave !_ souffle sa connasse de Peur, revigorée par ce contact.

Non ! Pas comme ça ! Si Malefoy avait voulu la violer, ce serait fait depuis belles lurettes. C'était un homme dérangé, voilà tout.

\- Ne te promène pas nu-pieds comme une miséreuse, tu sers la maison des Malefoy sombre idiote, dit-il sèchement en reposant lentement son pied au sol. Demande à Saku de te rapporter une nouvelle paire.

Etonnée de sa réaction, Hermione hocha vivement la tête et se remit debout. De ce qu'elle en savait, les Malefoy s'en fichaient pas mal de l'allure de leurs esclaves, c'était même tout le contraire. Plus ils étaient mal en point, mieux c'était pour leur prestige. Le fils devait penser autrement, ce qui l'arrangeait bien, au moins elle pourrait porter une paire de chaussures qui ne lui meurtrissait plus les pieds.

\- Et mange un peu ! Voir tes os saillants me donne la nausée ! pesta le grand homme avant de se redresser et de s'en aller de sa démarche à la fois ferme et nonchalante.

\- Et moi c'est voir ta sale tronche tous les jours qui me donne envie de vomir, cracha-t-elle une fois qu'il fut sorti de la pièce.

Tout le reste de la journée, elle se contenta de vaquer à ses occupations sans se soucier de Malefoy et de ses lubies étranges, quand Saku vint la chercher, légèrement affolée, comme à son habitude.

\- Mademoiselle ! Saku doit rapidement aller acheter des ailes de poulet et des gousses d'ail, il n'y en a plus du tout pour le diner ! Allez vite nettoyer la chambre et la salle de bain du Maitre et de la Maitresse ! s'écria-t-elle de sa petite voix suraiguë avant de s'éclipser.

Dire que quelques années plus tôt elle militait pour la liberté des elfes de maison, voilà que maintenant elle obéissait à l'une des leurs, sa vie possédait tout de même un certain potentiel comique. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarier ce petit être, elle prit la direction de la chambre, la démarche trainante. Une fois arrivée devant la porte, elle prit cette fois-ci la peine de frapper avant d'entrer. Bien entendu, la pièce était vide. Madame était sortie, comme toujours, pendant que monsieur vaquait à ses occupations Merlin sait où. Elle commença donc à changer les draps, mettre le linge au sale, rangé toutes les petites babioles qui trainaient et à aérer la pièce en ouvrant grand les fenêtres, l'air froid lui mordant le visage. Dieu qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir passer sa main à travers la vitre ouverte sans qu'une force ne la propulse à l'autre bout de la chambre.

\- Bon, maintenant la salle de bain, rumina la lionne en s'y trainant de mauvaise grâce.

Récurer la baignoire, laver le lavabo, nettoyer le sol, faire briller le miroir… Dire qu'elle avait passé son temps à apprendre, à réviser, à travailler à l'école pour réussir dans la vie et que maintenant elle passait son temps à nettoyer la merde des autres. C'était tellement injuste. Surtout lorsque la merde en question appartenait à ce perfide Serpentard blond. Par moment, elle ressentait le besoin de hurler, de se jeter sur lui et de lui griffer tout le corps en lui crachant sa haine au visage, mais ensuite elle se calmait et se ravisait au prix de grands efforts, et songeait à l'horreur que serait pour elle de retourner dans la Cage. La Gryffondor n'était plus libre de ses mouvements, elle devait se montrer plus maligne que son tortionnaire.

\- Où est Saku ?

D'un bond la jeune femme sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à la masse imposante que formait Malefoy, qui comme toujours, la toisait de son éternel regard morne.

\- Elle a dû faire quelques courses en urgence, répliqua-t-elle succinctement, agacée de s'être faite surprendre ainsi.

Sans même le voir venir, Hermione sentit une main agripper férocement ses cheveux la forçant à relever la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec un Malefoy, de toute évidence, passablement énervé.

\- Tu as dit quoi ? marmonna-t-il à cinq centimètres de son visage.

\- Que Saku avait dû…, commença-t-elle à balbutier quand il tira encore plus fort sur son chignon, la faisant gémir de douleur et de surprise.

\- Qui crois-tu être pour me parler sur ce ton, misérable esclave ? gronda-t-il de sa voix sourde.

\- Je ne…

\- Ferme-là ! l'interrompit-il sèchement avant de la jeter violemment par terre.

Sous le choc face à cet excès de rage inattendu, Hermione se recroquevilla sur le sol glacé sans un mot, anticipant les coups qui allaient très certainement pleuvoir.

\- Je te dérange, c'est ça ? continua-t-il toujours sur le même ton. Tu oses lever les yeux au ciel alors que ton maitre te pose une question ? Tu oses finir ta phrase sans m'appeler Monsieur ? J'ai été bien trop gentil avec toi, tu crois pourvoir me défier, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait été grossière avec lui, de toute évidence elle s'était laissé aller. Mais il l'énervait tellement, que c'était dur et pénible de devoir garder son calme alors qu'elle savait très bien que munie d'une baguette, elle aurait pu l'anéantir sans problème. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, d'un geste, il attrapa sa propre baguette et la menaça avec, la poussant à se ratatiner encore plus sur elle-même, la tête dans les bras en prévision de la douleur qui ne tarderait pas à s'abattre sur elle. Mais encore une fois, rien ne vint. Doucement, la lionne risqua un regard en direction de son « maitre » et fut étonnée de la voir la baguette baissée le long de son corps. Pourquoi restait-il aussi calme ? Il était évident qu'il était énervé, néanmoins, alors même que son précédent geste avait été brutal, il avait à peine haussé le ton. Qu'est-ce que c'était enrageant ! Sa voix aussi tranchante qu'une lame était tellement plus alarmante que s'il avait juste crié. Sans parler de ce regard qu'il posait encore sur elle, sans expression, sans vie.

\- Lève-toi, susurra-t-il de son irritante voix posée.

Une fois debout, Hermione lui fit face et le fixa dans les yeux, sans un mot.

\- Rempli la baignoire d'eau, et que l'eau soit bien chaude, compris ?

Nouvel hochement de tête puis quelques pas en arrière. Il voulait un bain, très bien, qu'il se noie dedans ! Dire qu'elle pensait qu'il allait la punir, peut-être que sa peur irrationnelle à l'égard de l'homme n'avait pas lieu d'être. Hormis l'épisode de la marque, il ne l'avait jamais touché, préférant se moquer d'elle et la réprimander sur tout et rien. Un silence assourdissant régnait dans la salle de bain où seul le son du jet d'eau troublait ce moment de calme inquiétant. Ni lui ni elle ne pipaient mots, doux deux stoïques, observant la baignoire qui se remplissait à vue d'œil. Quand enfin l'eau menaça de déborder, Hermione ferma le robinet se s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Si ça se trouve, il va me demander de le déshabiller, juste pour me mettre mal à l'aise. S'il savait comme je m'en fous maintenant », songea-t-elle le sourire en coin.

Certes, elle ne devait pas se montrer à ce point méprisante, mais à présent qu'elle était certaine qu'il n'allait pas la violenter, à quoi bon continuer à faire preuve d'autant de passivité ?

Ravie d'être arrivée à cette conclusion, Hermione étudia le regard vide de son « maitre » sans ciller, attentant patiemment les nouvelles instructions.

\- Déshabille-toi.

Le sentiment que toute vie s'échappe de son corps. La peur, la Peur, cette connasse de Peur qui se lèche les babines.

\- Déshabille-toi.

Il ne doit pas le répéter. S'il ne le répète pas une troisième fois, cela signifie que ces mots étaient le fruit de son imagination. Il ne veut pas qu'elle se déshabille. Elle est laide, n'a que la peau sur le os, et est marquée de partout. Il ne veut pas la voir nue, c'est évident. Elle n'est qu'une horrible sang de bourbe qu'il aime martyriser. Ce n'est que Drago Malefoy, une petite fouine blonde, un sale fils à papa, une vile langue de vipère. Cet homme grand, au visage dur, aux épaules solides, au corps musclé et au regard venimeux, ce n'est que Drago Malefoy, le petit Serpentard qu'elle avait connu autrefois.

\- Je ne le répèterai plus. Helia Galicia, déshabille-toi.

 _Tu devrais faire ce qu'il te dit, il n'a pas l'air de rigoler_ , lui souffle la Peur.

Non, il ne plaisantait pas du tout. Le visage blême et la bouche sèche, Hermione défit d'une main tremblante les premiers boutons de sa robe et la laissa tomber à ses pieds.

* * *

Voir ses grands yeux ahuris alors qu'il lui ordonnait de se déshabiller était un délice sans nom. Elle se croyait peut-être intouchable, elle pensait, surement à tort, que s'il ne la punissait pas pour son insolence aujourd'hui, il ne le ferait sans doute jamais. C'était une grave erreur. Mais sa plus grosse erreur était de penser qu'une punition ne devait qu'être douloureuse pour le corps, sans songer à son âme. C'était tellement plus jouissif de la voir trembler de peur et rage, d'apercevoir ses jambes qui chancellent, sa respiration qui se coupe. Il allait l'humilier encore une fois, et de la pire des façons possibles.

D'un geste incertain, la robe glissa le long de ses jambes, dévoilant ses petits seins, son ventre plat et ses cuisses fermes. Il devait garder son sang-froid, contenir sa passion de toutes ses forces.

\- Défais ton chignon.

La main toujours tremblante, elle libéra sa cascade de boucles brunes et qui tombèrent sauvagement sur ses épaules.

\- Ta culotte maintenant...

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure tant il la désirait. Il la vit tressaillir, son regard affolé se posa sur lui, il crû même y lire l'ombre d'une supplique. Mais c'était vain. Il ne fallait rien attendre d'un monstre tel que lui. Il allait se répéter quand enfin, les joues à présent rouge de honte, elle descendit sa culotte et l'écarta de son pied. De ses frêles petits bras elle chercha à cacher sa féminité et ses seins, ce qui décupla l'envie de Drago. Dieu qu'elle semblait si fragile, si délicate, complètement sans défense alors qu'il la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Ils étaient seuls, dans cette grande salle de bain, personne pour les déranger, personne pour la sauver. Elle était à lui.

Lentement, il avança de quelques pas et fit le tour de son esclave, la jaugeant de son regard qu'il espérait sévère, les bras croisés, sans un mot. Le plus important était qu'elle ne se doute pas de son envie d'elle, qu'elle n'imagine pas toute l'obsession qu'elle représentait pour lui, car c'était une faiblesse. Drago devait tout contrôler, son image, ses pulsions, son désir, afin de pouvoir la briser complètement. Son regard se posa sur la cicatrice qui commençait à la base de son cou et se terminait jusqu'au milieu du dos. Son corps était barré de plusieurs marques et autres vieilles coupures, mais celle-ci était la plus importante, la plus alléchante. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait adoré la plaquer contre le mur, passer ses grandes mains sur son petit dos, et caresser cette ancienne brulure, la léchant avidement, se demandant comment et pourquoi on l'avait torturé de la sorte, imaginant la douleur qu'elle avait dû ressentir, les cris qu'elle avait dû pousser, les larmes qui avaient dû couler. Peut-être lui poserait-il un jour la question.

Puis ces fesses, galbées et rebondies malgré la minceur de son corps. Ce petit cul là était fait pour lui, adapté à ses mains, à ses caresses, à ses coups. Il se voyait se mettre à genoux, les embrasser et les mordre à pleines dents, lui laissant ainsi une nouvelle cicatrice sur le corps. Il pouvait l'imaginer en train de le chevaucher, les fesses bien en évidence, monter et redescendre sur son membre durci de plaisir…

 _Montre-lui en quelle bête enragée tu peux te transformer_ , suggère son Désir, le souffle court et le regard avide.

\- Va dans l'eau ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix beaucoup trop rauque à son goût.

Il était vital qu'il arrête de tant fantasmer sur sa personne, sans quoi il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Sans une plainte, l'esclave se dirigea vers la baignoire et se laissa glisser lentement dedans, les mains cachant toujours sa poitrine. L'eau brûlante devait lui faire du bien, depuis combien de temps se lavait-elle à l'eau froide ? Il pouvait bien lui faire ce petit cadeau après tout. Quoiqu'il se l'offrait peut-être à lui-même. Certes, il avait adoré voir la chair de poule sur sa peau alors qu'elle avait dû plonger dans l'eau gelée, mais la contempler, les joues rougies par la chaleur et encerclée d'un halo de vapeur enchanteresse était un spectacle qu'il ne regrettait pas.

De sa démarche trainante, Drago s'approcha de la baignoire et s'installa sur son bord, les yeux rivés sur le corps de la belle.

\- Prends le savon et lave-toi, j'en ai assez d'avoir une esclave aussi crasseuse.

Le Serpentard la vit serrer les dents de rage tout en attrapant le savon pour le frotter à son corps séduisant.

« Allez petite lionne, rebiffe-toi, tu ne peux pas te laisser humilier de la sorte sans rien dire », pensa-t-il le cœur battant.

Mais la jeune femme s'obstina à ne rien dire, glissant le savon le long de son corps, sur ses bras, ses seins, ses cuisses, ses jambes, ses pieds, son vente, presque partout.

\- Entre tes cuisses aussi…, exigea le grand blond, une agréable chaleur se répandant dans tout son ventre.

L'esclave lui jeta alors un regard noir, le plus sombre qu'il n'ait jamais vu de sa part, mais obéit quand même à son ordre, les lèvres pinces et les traits tirés. Quel ravissement, il avait attendu ce moment si longtemps. Avoir sa petite Gryffondor rien que pour lui, nue dans un bain, les cuisses entrouvertes, la main sur sa féminité humide… Bon, certes, il n'avait alors pas envisagé de l'avoir en tant qu'esclave mais finalement, ce n'était pas si mal, c'était même incroyablement jouissif de pouvoir contrôler et dicter chacun de ses faits et geste.

Mais le plus important était de garder son masque, au grand jamais il ne devait le retirer et perdre contenance. La Gryffondor devait absolument continuer à penser que ce n'était qu'une punition et qu'au final, la voir ainsi nue devant lui ne le troublait en rien.

Jamais elle ne devait se douter de son émoi, de son trouble, de son puissant désir de la faire sienne dès qu'il la croisait au détour d'un couloir. Elle ne devait en aucun savoir qu'il se voyait plonger dans l'eau à ses côtés, prendre le savon de ses petites mains pour le passer lui-même sur sa délicieuse peau. Qu'il s'imaginait se pencher à son cou pour y humer son appétissant parfum, qu'il rêvait de la serrer contre son corps afin de sentir toutes ses courbes se coller contre lui. Non, il ne pouvait et ne devait pas se dévoiler autant. En bonne Gryffondor qu'elle était, elle en profiterait pour prendre l'ascendant sur lui. Il garderait son masque et continuerait à provoquer et pousser à bout sa petite esclave.

* * *

Pourquoi restait-il assis là à la fixer aussi froidement ? Pourquoi la contraindre à se laver devant lui sans qu'il ne tente rien pour la violenter ? C'était tellement déconcertant et avilissant de devoir être nu devant lui qu'elle aurait voulu mourir, ici, maintenant. Jamais, au cours de ces dernières années d'errance, elle avait subi un tel affront. Elle était mortifiée de sentir le regard sans vie de son ancien ennemi la toiser de la sorte, détaillant chaque partie de son corps comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande. Mais le pire était la Peur. La Peur qu'il se jette sur elle pour la violer ou pire, qu'il décide d'inviter ses amis Mangemorts à la rejoindre dans cette foutue baignoire. La Peur était sa faiblesse, sa terreur la poussait à imaginer les pires scénarios, et Hermione était certaine que Malefoy s'en amusait.

Prise de panique, elle vit l'homme taciturne en face d'elle retirer la veste de son costume, ouvrir le premier bouton de sa chemise et se passer la main dans les cheveux, les décoiffant au passage. Le nœud déjà formé dans son estomac s'intensifia.

 _Il va se jeter sur toi, c'est évident ! Un homme reste un homme, et même s'il te trouve laide, il te violera quand même_ , ricane sa foutue Peur.

Mais elle se trompait, il ne fit pas un geste de plus, se contentant de retrousser ses manches jusqu'aux coudes sans la lâcher du regard. Ce chien de Malefoy savait comment faire naitre un profond sentiment d'angoisse chez elle. C'était stupéfiant de constater à quel point il avait changé en quelques années, surtout maintenant que ses cheveux légèrement humides ondulaient devant ses yeux, on aurait dit un tout autre individu.

« Je le hais ! Qu'est-ce que je le hais ! Je voudrais pouvoir le tuer de mes propres mains ! » rugit intérieurement la lionne.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle suffoquait. A aucun moment elle ne bassa son regard sur son corps car il lui était tout bonnement impossible de faire face à sa nudité. Si elle ne se voyait pas nue, c'est qu'elle ne l'était pas, voilà tout. Dire qu'elle avait dû passer ce maudit savon entre ses cuisses, dire qu'il le lui avait ordonné ! Cet homme était aussi fourbe qu'il était machiavélique. Certes, l'effleurement n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais les secondes les plus longues de toute sa courte vie. Drago Malefoy était posé là, juste près d'elle et sans un mot, ce petit bâtard de Drago Malefoy la torturait sans même esquisser un sourire triomphant ou une mine réjouie. Non, cet être infâme qu'était Drago Malefoy préférait l'avilir sans lui prêter un réel intérêt, comme si elle ne l'intéressait que très vaguement. Et c'était ça qui rendait folle Hermione. Si déjà il la rabaissait, elle aurait préféré déceler dans son regard un sentiment de triomphe, plutôt que d'y trouver de l'ennui et de l'indifférence.

 _Ça te vexe peut-être ?_ glousse sa compagne la Peur.

Bien sûr que non, elle ne souhaitait pas être le centre d'intérêt du « maitre », c'était bien contre son gré qu'elle devait sans arrêt être près de lui. Mais si déjà il l'humiliait, il pourrait au moins avoir la décence de ne pas se montrer à ce point détaché. S'il s'en fichait, qu'il lui foute la paix une bonne fois pour toute ! Excédée face au comportement de l'homme, Hermione décida de reposer le savon et de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, les cuisses serrées, lui laissant ainsi sous-entendre que la séance de reluque était terminée.

Persuadée qu'il allait lui balancer une vacherie au visage, la lionne fût étonnée de le voir se redresser et sortir de la salle de bain sans un mot. Cet homme était une pure énigme. Soulagée d'être à nouveau seule, Hermione se releva, fit un doigt d'honneur à sa saloperie de Peur qui battait maintenant en retraite, et se drapa dans une serviette en coton, haut combien douce et confortable. Une fois sèche, Hermione se dirigea vers le grand miroir et se regarda dans la glace, la mine abattue. Mon Dieu qu'elle était maigre, elle devait absolument écouter les conseils de Saku et manger davantage, au risque de se sentir mal plus tard. Mais cette vue la rassura aussi, il était évident que jamais le Serpentard ne la toucherait alors que lui-même avait une magnifique épouse et pouvait s'envoyer en l'air avec tout ce qui bougeait. Il fallait avouer que cette enflure possédait un certain charisme. Bien sûr, elle aurait adoré le trouver horriblement repoussant, à l'image de son âme noire, cependant elle ne pouvait nier que quelque chose de fort et de puissant se dégageait de sa personne, ce qui devait attirer bon nombre de donzelles en manque d'affection.

Hermione s'envoya alors un coup de poing mental. Drago Malefoy était aussi charismatique qu'il était dangereux, plus elle passait de temps avec lui, plus elle se rendait compte de sa profonde folie. Ne pas pouvoir anticiper les gestes et réactions de la personne en face de soi prouvait que cette même personne ne tournait pas rond. Préférant chasser ses sombres pensées de son esprit pour le moment, Hermione enfila rapidement sa robe, sortit de la pièce humide et se précipita dans la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le diner en attendant que Saku revienne des courses.

 _Tu étais nue, tu t'en rends compte ? Complètement à poil devant Malefoy ? A ta place, je me laisserais crever de faim. De toute façon, il recommencera et la prochaine fois, il ne te loupera pas,_ glisse la perfide voix _,_ torturant son âme comme l'aurait fait un couteau sur sa peau.

Elle devait oublier, ce n'était qu'un autre traumatisme qu'elle devait laisser croupir dans un coin reculé de son cerveau et ce pour le reste de sa vie. Elle ne devait pas craindre de tomber sur Malefoy à chaque fois qu'elle entendait résonner ses pas dans le couloir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait envie de pleurer et de hurler dès que les images d'elle complètement dévêtue devant le grand blond lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle était Hermione Granger, elle devait se ressaisir et continuer de cuisiner pour son salopard de « maitre ».

Un bruit sonore provenant de la porte de la cuisine la fit sursauter et se retourner hâtivement.

\- Ce n'est que moi Mademoiselle, n'ayez pas peur, s'inquiéta Salu en déchargeant les sacs de courses sur la table. Vous pouvez reposer votre couteau Mademoiselle.

Stupéfaite, Hermione laissa tomber son regard sur la lame qu'elle avait entre les mains, oh Merlin, elle ne s'était pas même rendue compte qu'elle s'en était emparée en geste de défense. Ce salopard avait bien réussi son coup, elle était maintenant à fleur de peau et redoutait de se retrouver en face de l'homme imposant. Il avait réussi, et ce de façon très insidieuse, à accroître son malaise et sa panique sans avoir même levé la main sur elle. Il était très malin.

« Je lui ferai payer tout ce qu'il me fait subir, et au centuple… » se promit-elle la main sur le cœur.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Dans ce chapitre, Drago flirte de plus en plus avec sa folie et la part sombre de sa personne, au grand dam d'Hermione qui ne peut rien faire d'autre que subir, ne pouvant prendre le risque de se rebeller trop ouvertement et d'ainsi perdre l'espoir de s'évader un jour. Dans le prochain chapitre, je pense que la violence de Drago montera encore d'un cran !**

 **Pour répondre à une question : non, Hermione n'a plus la marque laissée par Bellatrix (pour être sincère, je n'y avais même pas pensé héhé). Maintenant il n'y a que celle de Drago !**

 **Alors, ce chapitre ? Comment trouvez-vous le comportement des deux personnages ? Est-ce trop violent ? Trop brutal ? Ou pas assez ? :p Comment avez-vous trouvé leurs échanges et en quelque sorte ce nouvel affrontement ? J'ai hâte de lire vos avis ! D'ailleurs je vous remercie VRAIMENT BEAUCOUP pour vos commentaires ! J'adore découvrir vos impressions à chaud après la lecture d'un chapitre, je ne peux que vous demander de continuer car c'est vraiment une source de motivation pour moi ! Gros bisous :D  
**


	6. Le placard

Allongée sur le dos, elle ne porte qu'une légère robe blanche, il voit l'herbe chatouiller sa peau, elle rit aux éclats. Ses magnifiques yeux aux iris dorés reflètent la lumière du soleil, ses cheveux couleur chocolat ondulent autour de son visage et caressent ses épaules. Elle rit de plus en plus fort, ses mains agrippent les brins d'herbe, ses orteils se contractent délicieusement, son dos légèrement halé s'arque, ses magnifiques jambes se crispent, sa poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse au rythme saccadé de sa respiration. Son rire se transforme en gémissements lascifs. Deux petits boutons durs et érigés transparaissent sous le fin tissu, ses appétissantes hanches aux courbes généreuses commencent un sensuel va et vient suggestif. Ses gémissements laissent place à des cris d'extase. Elle se trémousse sous l'herbe, le dos plus cambré que jamais, les cuisses écartées tel un appel au vice, les lèvres entrouvertes et luisantes de salive. Elle crie, elle supplie, elle le veut, _Lui_.

Le parc fleuri disparait, le ciel bleu est remplacé par la lune et les étoiles. Des bougies lévitent dans la grande salle, et elle est là. Assise à une autre table, elle s'esclaffe, son sourire taquin et son regard espiègle illuminent la pièce. Elle ne le regarde pas mais lui l'observe, il ne la lâche pas des yeux, il la dévore de son regard affamé. Tel un prédateur, il la poursuit dans les sombres passages du château. Elle est sa proie, il la veut depuis tellement d'années. Au détour d'un couloir, elle l'attend, se met à glousser à sa vue, s'approche d'une démarche langoureuse et colle abruptement ses lèvres contre les siennes. D'un bond il la plaque contre le mur, écarte ses cuisses pour mieux se glisser entre elles, plonge son nez dans sa chevelure rebelle et hume son parfum avec délectation. Elle sent si bon, elle est si parfaite. Ses petits seins se pressent contre son puissant torse, sa langue avide s'enroule sauvagement autour de la sienne, ses mains se plaquent sur ses fesses rebondies, la collant à lui encore davantage. Il veut se fondre en elle, s'abreuver d'elle jusqu'à en crever, ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Elle, encore elle, toujours elle. _Elle_ est à _Lui_.

Nouveau décor, un petit salon baigné par la lumière orangée du soleil couchant. Elle est toujours là, elle ne le quitte jamais. Elle est à genoux devant lui, lui prend la main et commence à sucer languissamment son doigt, passant sa langue sur ton son long avant de l'avaler complètement. Elle abandonne son majeur avant de fermer ses lèvres sur son pouce et se met à l'embrasser, le lécher, le suçoter, son regard vif rivé au sien. Sa main à lui agrippe ses boucles brunes, se perdant dans cette masse indomptée, le corps en feu. Il veut la relever pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, mais elle ne bronche pas, il force mais rien ne vint. Il a besoin de l'avoir, là tout de suite. Il a besoin d'être en elle.

\- Hermione… Hermione…, gémit-il de sa voix cassée.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Allongé seul dans son lit, les premiers rayons du soleil le poussant à les referment précipitamment, il maugréa contre ce nouveau jour qui l'empêchait de poursuivre sa fabuleuse nuit. Tous ses rêves n'avaient été que fantasmes entremêlés de quelques fugaces souvenirs erronés. Des souvenirs de Poudlard, des réminiscences de sa fuite passée. Comment pouvait-il parler de passé alors qu'aujourd'hui encore il continuait de fuir ? Fuir sa condition de Mangemort, fuir son mariage raté, fuir sa douce aliénation qui allait un jour le conduire à la mort, fuir l'attirance obsessionnelle qu'il vouait à son esclave. Passion qui avait commencé bien avant qu'elle ne soit son esclave, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin inexpérimenté, effrayé à l'idée de ressentir des émotions et des sentiments que son père aurait réprouvé. Oui, au final, toute sa vie n'aura été qu'un lamentable plantage sur toute la ligne où seuls quelques songes érotiques lui permettaient de respirer de temps en temps.

L'image de la jeune femme brune, allongée voluptueusement sur l'herbe fraiche, le suppliant de la prendre éveilla sa soif d'elle. La voir se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier de plaisir, sentir son désir couler le long de ses cuisses ouvertes tel un appel à la lubricité lui contracta l'estomac à en avoir mal. Lentement, il fit glissant la main le long de son torse, de son ventre et encore plus bas, des flashes de sa femme tous plus torrides les uns que les autres se bousculant dans son esprit. L'homme affalé sous son drap, la couette au sol, laissa sa main régir son corps, cherchant le soulagement de son organe à présent tendu et douloureux. Le rythme de sa main s'accéléra, le poussant à gémir, le front en sueur, son autre main agrippant le bord du lit.

Hermione qui suce son doigt, Hermione trempée, Hermione pieds nus, Hermione à quatre pattes, Hermione décoiffée, Hermione nue dans un bain, Hermione le regardant amoureusement, Hermione les cuisses écartées, Hermione qui jouit sous lui…

Dans un râle guttural, Drago se crispa de tout son corps avant de se libérer pour enfin laisser redescendre la tension accumulée, doucement, progressivement. Il aurait dû ressentir une certaine satisfaction, mais celle-ci se fit attendre. De dépit, l'homme se prit rageusement le visage entre les mains, irrité et honteux. Fantasmer sur sa belle esclave était concevable, mais ne cesser de rêver d'elle, se réveiller plein de son odeur factice et se soulager dessus, c'était une abjection même à ses yeux. Il se jura de ne plus jamais recommencer, comme à chaque matin, sachant en son for intérieur que le lendemain il ne résisterait pas à nouveau.

Quelques coups discrets à la porte l'extirpa de sa langueur et le fit se redresser aussitôt. C'était forcément elle qui venait le réveiller et le préparer. D'un rapide coup d'œil il s'assura que sa virilité avait repris sa forme première avant de l'autoriser à entrer, frémissant d'anticipation. C'était un des moments de la journée qu'il affectionnait le plus, apercevoir sa silhouette se profiler tout de doucement, sans un mot, une délicieuse odeur de savon à la vanille l'accompagnant dans tous ses faits et gestes. Quel plaisir, oh Merlin, quel ravissement. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa déception en constatant que c'était l'elfe de maison qui fit son apparition, et non pas la muse de sa folie.

\- L'esclave n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il sèchement et quelque part, un peu vexé.

\- Mademoiselle l'Esclave était fiévreuse ce matin, Saku lui a conseillé de rester au lit, sous réserve d'obtenir votre autorisation bien entendu, siffla l'elfe en s'inclinant.

Granger était malade ? Est-ce que c'était un stratagème pour l'éviter après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille dans la salle de bain ? Peut-être. Cependant il était peu probable qu'elle ait demandé à Saku de lui mentir, la pauvre créature en était bien incapable.

 _Rends-toi dans sa chambre pour voir comment elle va, tu en meurs d'envie_ , baille son Désir, pas encore totalement remis de son réveil quelque peu brutal.

Bien entendu il en crevait littéralement d'envie, mais cela aurait été trop étrange que sa femme le voit rôder dans la chambre de son esclave, et même aux yeux de la Gryffondor, déjà soupçonneuse de nature. Non, cette fois-ci il allait se contenir et ignorer l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa petite femme, surtout qu'il entendait les talons de son épouse résonner au loin. Cette bêcheuse ne lui avait pas fait le cadeau de s'en aller aujourd'hui, il allait donc retenir ses élans à l'égard de la jeune femme.

De toute façon il n'en aurait pas eu le temps, se souvenant que Noel approchait et que ses parents l'avaient convié à passer quelques jours chez eux pour y passer le réveillon, avec son idiote d'épouse, cela allait de soi. Il devait faire préparer ses valises, il partirait ce jour-même. Une vague panique le submergea à l'idée de laisser son esclave seule plusieurs jours et sans surveillance.

« Calme-toi, même sans ma présence elle ne peut pas s'échapper. Puis m'éloigner d'elle me fera sans doute du bien pour retrouver le peu de raison qu'il me reste », se rassura-t-il, la gorge nouée.

* * *

\- Allons mon chéri, dépêche-toi, je ne tiens pas à arriver en retard comme l'année dernière, s'écria son épouse du hall principal.

Toujours à l'étage, Drago fit la sourde oreille, de plus en plus indécis. Il avait tenu bon toute l'après-midi, il s'était même accordé plusieurs heures sans penser à son esclave, mais son départ imminent transforma sa petite inquiétude en véritable crise d'angoisse. Est-ce qu'elle était véritablement malade ? Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, pouvait-il s'en aller sans même apercevoir son visage une dernière fois ? Oh Merlin que c'était niais et risible de penser ainsi, néanmoins il ne pût contrôler ses pas qui déjà se dirigeaient prestement vers la chambre de la lionne, dans l'aile la plus froide et glauque de son manoir. Stoïque devant la porte close, le jeune homme posa son front contre la paroi glaciale et respira avec force. Il était chez lui, dans sa maison, il était parfaitement en droit de pénétrer dans cette pièce, il était le foutu maitre des lieux, bordel !

D'un geste brusque, il ouvrit la porte, il crû même l'arracher tant son mouvement fut violent, quand son regard tomba sur une petite masse frigorifiée, recroquevillée sur elle-même, se servant d'une vieille serviette humide comme d'une couverture. A pas feutrés, Drago s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla, l'observant de plus près. Elle dormait, certes très mal à l'écoute de sa respiration difficile et sifflante et de ses paupières fermées mais agitées de spasmes effrénés, cependant, au moins, elle n'avait aucunement conscience de la présence insolite de son maitre à son chevet. Tout doucement, il extirpa sa baguette de sa poche et fit apparaitre une couverture chaude et un oreiller moelleux, qu'il disposa sous son visage livide. Une petite incantation réchauffa la pièce tandis que la bassine se remplissait d'eau brulante, qui ne se refroidirait qu'au bout de vingt-quatre heures.

Le regard acier du grand homme glissa sur les lèvres entrouvertes et sèches de sa petite femme, s'imaginant pouvoir les effleurer de sa langue experte. Réfrénant ses pulsions, Drago caressa délicatement la chevelure emmêlée de la jeune femme avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front à la fois étrangement glacé et résolument fiévreux. Ébahi par son audace, le Serpentard se releva gracieusement et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il ne devait pas se sentir ainsi, avoir cette impression qu'il laissait une chose importante à ses yeux alors que lui s'en allait. Non, il ne pouvait absolument pas y penser. Les prochains jours défileraient vite, il ne devait pas être anxieux, elle serait encore là, à son retour, l'attendant patiemment de son éternel regard austère et rebelle.

* * *

Allongée sur le dos, sa robe blanche virevoltant au gré du vent, l'herbe chatouillant sa peau nue, elle regarde le ciel. Ce magnifique ciel bleu parsemé de quelques nuages qui glissent lentement sous ses yeux. Son esprit est vide, elle ne peut plus penser, ne doit plus penser à rien. Ce soir serait le grand soir, la grande attaque, ils allaient enfin combattre de front Voldemort et son armée de Mangemorts. Tout était en place, le plan était parfait, cette fois-ci ils n'allaient pas échouer, ils ne perdraient plus aucune vie. Deux silhouettes s'allongent de part et d'autre d'elle et lui prennent la main, sans un mot. Ses deux amis, ses deux frères, ses deux âmes sœurs. Elle tourne la tête d'un côté et rencontre le regard rieur et naïf de Ron, qui en profite pour lui adresser un léger clin d'œil. De l'autre côté, elle fixe l'expression confiante et rassurante d'Harry, ses magnifiques yeux verts brillent d'une lueur magique. Elle perçoit des cris aux loin, des explosions, des plaintes, mais ni ses amis ni elle ne bougent, autour d'eux l'air est paisible, ils sont dans leur bulle réconfortante. Ce moment est à eux, à eux seuls.

Ron se redresse, lentement, péniblement, lui adresse un dernier regard avant de s'en aller. Elle veut le retenir mais n'y parvient pas, son corps et comme cloué au sol. Harry se redresse à son tour, se penche sur elle et dépose un chaste baiser fraternel sur son front avant de rejoindre son meilleur ami. Hermione veut hurler de toute ses forces, les implorer de pas y aller, mais aucun son ne sort. Une chaleur diffuse imprègne son corps, elle est en nage, elle suffoque. La peur lui noue l'estomac, elle déglutit difficilement, réprimant des vagues de nausées qui lui montent dans la gorge. Par pitié, faites qu'ils survivent, oh mon Dieu, qu'ils ne meurent pas, qu'ils ne la laissent pas toute seule dans son monde sans foi ni loi. Qu'ils reviennent de cet endroit maudit…

Hermione se réveilla brusquement, le corps en feu, de violentes crampes lui nouant l'estomac. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve. D'une main tremblante, elle passa ses doigts sur son front, parvenant encore à sentir le baiser d'Harry, comme s'il avait réellement eu lieu. La sensation était troublante. Mais ce qu'elle ressentit davantage était sa peau brulante, transie de frissons, fiévreuse. Hermione était à la fois gelée et brulante, cependant, elle avait moins froid que d'ordinaire. Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit que sa tête reposait sur oreiller et qu'une épaisse couverture la recouvrait. Encore plus interloquée, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil un bain bouillant qui semblait l'attendre, en réalité, toute la chambre semblait réchauffée, certainement par magie. Cela devait être un coup de Saku, cette satanée elfe en faisait des fois qu'à sa tête.

Légèrement revigorée par cette touchante attention Hermione s'arracha de son lit et se glissa dans la bassine, remerciant intérieurement Saku pour son extrême gentillesse alors que la jeune femme était à peine aimable avec elle, redoutant qu'elle raconte au « maitre » tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui confier. Oui, c'était usant d'être une personne rigide et méfiante, mais de cela dépendait son salut. Remarquant que l'eau ne refroidissait pas et ce malgré le temps qu'elle passait dedans, Hermione se laissa complètement aller et s'endormit, priant pour ne plus rêver de ses amis cette fois-ci.

\- Ils ne sont pas là ? s'exclama-t-elle, complètement rétablie et euphorique, assise sur un des tabourets de la cuisine.

\- Non Mademoiselle, comme chaque année, le Maitre et la Maitresse passent quelques jours avant le réveillon chez les parents du Maitre, expliqua Saku en passant le balai.

Hermione exultait de joie. Plusieurs jours sans l'ombre pesante et omniprésente de Malefoy, un délice indescriptible, un véritable miracle de Noel !

\- Ah Saku ! Je tiens à te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi hier alors que j'étais malade.

\- C'était le travail de Saku, répondit l'elfe, étonnée par ces remerciements. Après tout, Saku n'a fait que demander au Maitre son autorisation de laisser l'Esclave dans la chambre, c'est plutôt au Maitre que l'Esclave devrait faire preuve de gratitude.

Mais ragaillardie par la précédente bonne nouvelle de leur départ, Hermione ne fit pas attention aux dires de l'elfe et s'en alla le cœur léger. Motivée comme jamais, la jeune femme s'acquitta de toutes ses tâches quotidiennes en un temps record, bien que si elle doive écouter Saku au pied de la lettre, elle ne s'arrêterait jamais de travailler. Mais il en était hors de question, les tortionnaires n'étant plus là, elle pouvait vaquer librement à ses occupations.

Hermione passait tout son temps libre dans le petite salon du « maitre », s'assurant au préalable que Saku était bien trop occupée pour se rendre compte de la grave faute qu'elle commentait en pénétrant dans l'antre du Mal alors que ce dernier était absent. Des heures entières défilèrent tandis qu'elle avait le nez plongé dans les vieux livres, cherchant par tous les moyens LA potion qui pourrait lui permettre de sortir d'ici. La jeune Gryffondor se levait tôt et se couchait tard, l'espoir étreignant son petit cœur, qu'un jour elle s'enfuirait de cette prison cauchemardesque. Que bientôt, elle échapperait à l'aura néfaste et malsaine de l'homme blond.

Quand Hermione se mit à imaginer la tête que ferait ce chien de Serpentard une fois qu'il aurait appris son évasion, un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il allait devenir fou, enfin, encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà. Pour une obscure raison, Malefoy aimait, de toute évidence, la garder près de lui toute la journée. De son réveil à son coucher, comme si sa présence était à la fois nécessaire et inutile. Pour Hermione, le comportement de son connard de « maitre » était inexplicable, tout comme son éternel masque de neutralité qu'il se bornait à porter. A vrai dire, Drago Malefoy était devenu un mystère qu'elle ne tenait pas vraiment à résoudre, de peur de ce qu'elle découvrirait si elle y parvenait.

Hermione se prit alors sauvagement le visage entre les mains, exaspérée de constater que même quand il n'était pas là, il continuait à occuper ses pensées, telle une mauvaise herbe qui ne voulait plus s'en aller maintenant qu'elle était bien ancrée dans la terre. La pendule accrochée au mur sonna onze heures. Le réveillon de Noel… Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas fêté ? La dernière fois c'était avec Harry et Ron, dans la famille du rouquin, puis elle s'était éclipsée pour offrir, sans qu'ils le sachent, ses cadeaux à ses parents. Oh Merlin, ils lui manquaient tellement… Stop ! Elle ne devait plus songer au passé, tous ces souvenirs heureux la tueraient à petit feu, il était vital qu'elle oublie tout comme elle se l'était promit. Au moins le temps qu'elle recouvre une vie décente. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas le temps de pleurer, de se morfondre, de déprimer. Sangloter était un luxe réserver aux personnes libres, pas aux esclaves. Tant qu'elle vivrait sous ce toit, tant qu'elle ne possèderait pas de baguette, une seule et unique chose devait compter : sa survie.

Résolue à ne plus se laisser distraire, Hermione plongea à nouveau dans le grimoire qu'elle avait sous les yeux, prenant frénétiquement note de chaque information qu'elle jugeait utile, quant au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir à la volée. A la fois surprise et effrayée, Hermione bondit de sa chaise, prête à s'expliquer avec l'elfe de maison, quand elle découvrit, tétanisée, Drago Malefoy se tenant sur le pas de la porte, le regard noir. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle le vit s'approcher du bureau, où plusieurs livres et autres parchemins étaient amoncelés, en saisir un du bout des doigts, le parcourir rapidement des yeux avant de le laisser retomber et de se retourner vers elle. Hermione aurait voulu se répandre en excuses, s'incliner humblement, inventer n'importe quelle raison qui expliquerait qu'elle se trouvait dans cette pièce, à ce bureau, devant ces livres, mais rien ne vint. Elle ne pouvait qu'observer l'immense homme avancer dans sa direction, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les jambes flageolantes. Elle ne vit pas le coup venir.

Le poing de Malefoy s'abattit sur son visage avec une telle puissance qu'elle s'écroula au sol, encore sous le choc. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre contenance qu'un autre coup fondit à nouveau sur elle, la projetant encore une fois par terre, lui coupant le souffle. Un liquide chaud s'insinua entre ses lèvres, surement son sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue. La douleur dans son crane résonna en écho dans tout son être, au point qu'elle ne put retenir un gémissement. La souffrance lui vrillait les tempes, elle tenta d'ouvrir son œil gauche sans succès, celui-ci devait déjà avoir pris une couleur différente et pas très rassurante. Elle sentit, dans les méandres de son tourment, une main agripper ses cheveux et relever ferment son visage. Ouvrant péniblement son œil encore valide, Hermione sentit son sang se figer en elle. Le masque placide et impassible de l'homme s'était fissuré, son légendaire flegme avait à présent disparu et seule la rage défigurait ses traits à présent.

\- Comme oses-tu pénétrer dans MON salon sans MA permission ? lui cracha-t-il au visage. Comment oses-tu projeter de t'évader alors que tu es sous MON toit ?

Paralysée de terreur et le corps endolori, Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, la boule au ventre. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état, pas même à l'époque de Poudlard. Sa mâchoire était serrée, son regard aussi noir que l'enfer, même son extrême pâleur s'était intensifiée. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, sa voix semblait gronder en elle, comme si la foudre s'abattait sur sa tête. A aucun moment elle n'avait imaginé une telle réaction de sa part, lui pourtant si distant et impénétrable. Oh Merlin, elle s'était fourvoyée. Elle qui avait toujours prié de ne jamais découvrir ce qu'il cachait avec tant de ténacité derrière son masque, était aujourd'hui aux premières loges et pire, était la cause de sa disparition.

\- Qui crois-tu être, hein ? Penses-tu être supérieure à moi ? Tu n'es qu'une putain d'esclave, MA putain d'esclave ! J'ai droit de vie et de mort sur toi, tu comprends ? vociféra-t-il, son visage blême à quelques centimètres du sien.

D'un bond, il se remit sur ses pieds et la main toujours accrochée à ses cheveux, sortit de la pièce en trombe, la trainant au sol derrière lui. Ses petites mains rivées à celles puissantes de l'homme, cherchant par tous les moyens à diminuer la douleur qu'il exerçait sur son crâne à force de la tirer par les cheveux, Hermione perçut au loin la mine épouvantée de Saku, qui avait certainement du entendre les hurlements de rage de son maitre et qui venait voir si tout allait bien. Grâce au ciel, l'elfe n'essaya pas de s'interposer et laissa le Serpentard gravir les escaliers, trainant toujours son corps courbaturé et douloureux. Saku ne devait surtout pas intervenir, dans sa folie, il risquerait de la blesser elle aussi.

\- Tu es à moi, à MOI ! Comment peux-tu être aussi ingrate après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! Je te nourris, t'habille, ne te corrige même pas et toi tu essayes de me trahir ! Tu tentes de te faire la malle alors que j'ai le dos tourné ! Tu m'appartiens ! Et je te jure sur tout ce qui m'est cher, que je vais te faire passer l'envie de recommencer !

Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que cet homme imperturbable cachait au fond de lui une telle violence, une telle rage. On aurait dit un dément, incontrôlable et dangereux. Hermione observait les murs défiler sous ses yeux, les nombreux tableaux se brouillaient à sa vue quand elle comprit que ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. Elle pleurait de douleur, tous ses muscles, ses os, ses membres la suppliaient de mettre fin à son supplice. Elle pleurait de peur, sachant qu'elle allait être punie de la pire des façons sans savoir exactement comment. Et elle pleurait de dépit, celui de s'être laissée surprendre, d'avoir perdu le seul et petit espoir qu'elle avait d'un jour quitter ce manoir. Maintenant elle allait souffrir, encore plus que par le passé, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse de sa personne et ne la donne à un de ses amis Mangemorts. C'était la fin, elle avait perdu.

La torture prit fin subitement, la course folle était terminée. Anesthésiée par la peur, le dos plaqué contre le sol gelé, Hermione lança des regards fébriles autour d'elle, cherchant à découvrir où elle était. Dans un couloir, Malefoy l'avait trainé dans un des couloirs les plus reculés de son foutu manoir. Sans une parole, il la lâcha et s'accroupit devant elle, la fixant de son regard acier, un sourire carnassier déformant son visage.

\- Ma maison ne te convient pas, c'est ça ? Elle n'est pas à ton goût ? Elle n'est pas assez grande ? susurra-t-il du bout des lèvres, provoquant un frémissement d'angoisse chez la lionne. Très bien ma petite esclave, je vais t'offrir une prison que j'espère à la hauteur de tes espérances.

Avec rapidité, il la saisit par le cou et la jeta dans un minuscule espace clos. Elle n'eut pas même le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que la porte s'abattit sur elle, la plongeant dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

\- Alors esclave ? Ce placard est-il à ta convenance ? entendit-elle.

Puis plus rien, plus un cri, plus un mot, plus rien hormis sa propre respiration saccadée. Lentement, elle essaya de bouger quand elle rencontra les parois de sa nouvelle prison. Il lui était impossible de lever les bras, de remuer ni même de s'accroupir. Elle était totalement bloquée et dans le noir le plus complet. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, sa gorge se serra, son estomac se retourna. L'impression de suffoquer lui brula la gorge, la peur grandissante lui broya les tripes.

« Respire Hermione, Respire… », pensa-t-elle, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues.

 _C'est un cercueil, il va te laisser crever dans ce cercueil, comme emmurée vivante…_ , souffle la Peur.

Sa tête commençait à lui tourner, elle avala difficilement sa salive, des frissons glacés lui parcourant le corps. Son souffle erratique semblait résonner contre les cloisons. Et le silence, ce maudit silence qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

 _Non, c'est pire qu'un cercueil, en fait c'est…,_ commence sa Peur.

« Ferme-là ! », hurla intérieurement Hermione.

Des spasmes nerveux agitaient son corps tout entier, ses ongles sales griffaient la porte, son cœur menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

 _Tu es de retour dans ta Cage…_ , assène sa garce de Peur.

En une fraction de seconde, l'esprit d'Hermione se brisa et un long hurlement agonisant franchit ses lèvres.

* * *

Alors qu'il s'éloignait à grands pas, le cri le plus effroyable qu'il n'ait jamais entendu explosa dans le sinistre couloir. Incapable de bouger, Drago stoppa net sa marche quand un nouvel hurlement se percuta contre les murs glacés. Sans réfléchir, Drago revint rapidement sur ses pas et se planta devant le placard, plein d'appréhension. Des cris tous plus effrayants et atroces les uns que les autres retentirent dans couloir, ponctués de gémissements et de pleurs, lui écorchant le cœur au passage. Il pouvait l'entendre gratter la porte, donner des coups tout en continuant de gémir et de hurler, comme si quelqu'un la torturait à mort à l'intérieur. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? De quoi avait-elle si peur ? Muet de stupeur et l'esprit complètement vide, Drago resta planté là, devant ce placard, à écouter son esclave pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, sans savoir comment réagir, quand il perçu quelques mots, très faibles, à travers la cloison :

\- Pitié… Pas la Cage… Par pitié…

L'entendre l'implorer lui fit étrangement tellement mal qu'il se décida à ouvrir la porte d'un rapide Alohomora. A peine avait-il fini de réciter son sort qu'elle se jeta sur lui les faisant tous les deux tombers à la renverse. D'abord convaincu qu'elle cherchait à l'attaquer, il la menaça de sa baguette quand il la vit se blottir contre son torse, les yeux révulsés par la peur, les ongles enfoncés dans son ventre dur, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Au grand jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi, autant désespérée et terrorisée. A ses yeux, il lui avait fait subir tellement pire en la marquant qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment un placard avait pu la rendre dans un tel état pitoyable. A la voir ainsi, haletant, suffoquant, son visage ravagé de larmes et ses ongles en sang et cassés à force d'avoir trop griffé la porte, son cœur se serra.

Son visage était encore tuméfié des coups qu'il lui avait donnés, ses joues livides ruisselaient des larmes qui ne coulaient que de son œil encore ouvert, sa lèvre était toujours en sang. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, pourquoi l'avoir frappé de la sorte ? Depuis qu'il était parti, il n'avait pensé qu'à elle, s'inquiétant, se demandant si elle allait mieux, si elle n'était plus malade. Malgré les jours qui passaient, son anxiété et il fallait bien l'avouer, son manque d'elle, grandissait de plus en plus. Et finalement, n'y tenant plus, alors même que c'était le soir du réveillon, il était revenu pour la voir, la sentir, la toucher. Mais il l'avait trouvé dans son bureau en train de fouiner dans ses affaires. Ca n'aurait pas été si grave si elle n'avait pas été en train de projeter son évasion. Putain, à la simple idée qu'elle disparaisse de sa vie, qu'elle puisse vouloir le quitter, lui, qui serait prêt à crever pour la garder près de lui, il était devenu fou, comme jamais.

Elle s'imaginait qu'elle pouvait le fuir, mais c'était impossible, plus maintenant. Jamais il ne la laisserait partir, il préférait la tuer plutôt que de devoir la libérer et d'imaginer un autre homme la toucher ou l'aimer. La tuer et se laisser mourir à son tour. Depuis des années il se noyait dans sa vie pathétique, sombrant petit à petit, chaque jour un peu plus. Mais elle était apparue, un soir, son cadeau, sa lumière, sa planche salutaire. Hermione était aujourd'hui à lui, et jamais plus elle ne devait penser à un plan d'évasion. La punir quelques heures dans ce placard lui avait paru être une bonne idée, en attendant de trouver une punition plus adéquate. Quelle erreur. De toute évidence, elle aussi avait des blessures, des traumatismes qui ne s'effaceraient pas avec le temps.

Assis par terre, dos au mur, le corps tremblant de sa femme entre ses bras, Drago ferma les yeux et inspira calmement. Cette fois-ci, c'était chez lui qu'elle cherchait son réconfort, il était sa bouée de sauvetage, elle s'accrochait à lui comme à la vie. Ses larmes trempaient sa chemise, ses ongles écorchaient sa peau maintenant à vif, mais il n'en avait que faire. Sa petite lionne était posée contre lui et se laissait enlacer par ses bras vigoureux, c'était enfin un rêve qui se réalisait. Afin de la calmer, Drago fit glisser sa main jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'il se mit à caresser paisiblement, presque amoureusement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il entendit les douze coups de l'horloge de la salle à manger sonner dans tout le manoir. C'était Noel, dans le monde entier, tous fêtaient cette nuit avec leur famille, leurs amis, leur être aimé, autour d'un bon repas et entouré de cadeaux. C'était Noel et lui était affalé sur un sol froid, son esclave tourmentée contre lui, tous deux seuls dans ce sordide couloir. La terre entière fêtait Noel, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé sa place avec quiconque. Il était là où il devait être, et s'y sentait divinement bien.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Comme promis, chapitre encore un peu plus violent, mais physiquement cette fois-ci. Pas trop dérouté ? Scandalisé ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? L'attitude de Drago est-elle trop féroce, trop paradoxale ? Et celle d'Hermione ? J'espère vraiment lire vos impressions car dans ce chapitre j'ai écrit ce que je souhaitais écrire, réellement et sans filtre (en fait je fais ça depuis le début de cette histoire héhé), au risque que certaines personnes n'adhèrent pas forcément. Je voudrais que les émotions que je décris soient poussées à l'extrême, que ce soit dans la sensualité, l'horreur ou la colère... Oui je sais c'est un peu spécial ^^'**

 **Sinon, pour répondre à deux questions :**

 **\- désolée mais je ne lis plus de fanfictions en ce moment, justement pour ne pas être influencé dans mon écriture, je n'en ai donc pas d'autres à conseiller (j'en ai lu par le passé et de très bonnes mais je n'ai plus de titre en tête)... Pas contre je peux toujours conseiller mon autre fanfiction La rancune d'un serpent ! Elle est moins "violente" dans le sens où Hermione n'est pas l'esclave de Drago, mais j'ai essayé d'y mettre la même passion ! (oui je me fais de la pub :p)  
**

 **\- je n'ai pas écrit toute l'histoire, généralement j'ai un chapitre d'avance pour être sure de poster à temps ! Par contre je visualise un plan de chaque chapitre pour mon histoire, donc je sais à peu près où je veux je ne suis pas encore sure de la fin et logiquement cette histoire devrait compter une dizaine de chapitres, pas plus, car je pense que faire trainer trop longtemps les choses dans cette histoire risquerait de me faire m'éloigner de cette ambiance suffocante et passionnelle que j'essaie d'instaurer ^^**

 **Et surtout, je vous remercie infiniment ! Vous lire m'emplis de joie, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ça me motive à continuer à écrire ! Je suis tellement contente qu'on me suive dans ma petite folie héhé A l'heure où j'écris ces quelques mots, je n'ai qu'une hâte, découvrir vos impressions dans les heures qui vont suivre !**

 **Et même si c'est avec un peu de retard (et pour faire un clin d'œil à ce chapitre haha), je vous souhaite un très bon Noel :D**


	7. La cave

Hermione ne voulait pas se lever, s'extraire de son lit, faire face à tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, au merdier qu'était sa vie à présent. Emmitouflée dans sa couette épaisse, la jeune femme ne cessait de revivre ses péripéties de la veille. Elle qui se fait surprendre dans le salon, lui qui la roue de coups, elle qui se fait trainer au sol, lui qui l'enferme dans le placard, elle qui perd la raison et lui qui la réconforte. Qui la _réconforte_ … A cette pensée, la jeune femme poussa un long gémissement sonore et plongea son visage dans l'oreiller. Comment en étaient-il arrivés là, et l'un et l'autre ? Qu'il l'ait punie, bien que son acte de l'enfermer avait été inhumain, restait néanmoins logique. Mais la consoler en la berçant dans ses bras pendant plus d'une heure, ça, c'était incompréhensible. Et elle, avait-elle définitivement perdu la raison pour oser se blottir dans les bras de son bourreau ? Chercher la protection de l'homme qui l'avait plongé dans cet effroi le plus total ? C'était aberrant, absurde, avilissant.

Mais le plus abject, c'était qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement de son état lorsqu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes sur lui. Tout son corps s'était décontracté au fil des minutes, oh Merlin, elle s'était sentie si bien, tellement apaisée, comme si elle était en confiance dans les bras d'un ami. Quelle ineptie ! Malefoy avait toujours été son ennemi, et Dieu sait à quel point elle le méprisait de toutes ses pauvres forces. Elle haïssait de tout son être son inflexibilité, son assurance, son intransigeance et par-dessus tout le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur elle. Il fallait aussi avouer qu'elle exécrait son foutu charisme, leur saleté d'intimité étrange qu'il semblait avoir créé et tout ce paradoxe qui l'entourait. Comment pouvait-il, en l'espace de quelques minutes, lui hurler dessus, la frapper, se montrer incisif puis la rassurer. Oh Dieu, elle ne comprenait plus rien !

Les pâles lueurs de l'aube éclairèrent la chambre grise, il était temps qu'elle se lève, jamais elle n'était restée au lit aussi longtemps. Elle fut d'ailleurs surprise de constater qu'aujourd'hui, Saku n'avait pas pris la peine de la réveiller. La pauvre créature devait encore être sous le choc de la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté la veille. Hermione commença alors à se préparer mollement quand la vue de son reflet la fit sursauter. Elle était méconnaissable. Son œil gauche était boursouflé et bleu, elle ne pouvait presque pas l'ouvrir. Des traces de griffures barraient son visage, dans sa folie de la veille, elle avait dû se faire ça elle-même. Sa lèvre était aussi enflée et son œil droit était gonflé et rouge, certainement le fait d'avoir trop pleuré. La lionne était dans un état lamentable mais étrangement aucun sentiment de colère ou d'irritation ne naquit en elle face à cette vision d'horreur. Seul un profond malaise persistait dans son cœur, lui nouant l'estomac.

Néanmoins décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre, la jeune femme enfila prestement sa robe et rejoignit l'elfe dans la cuisine. Saku, encore effrayée, décida de laisser Hermione gérer le repas de midi pour la remplacer à l'étage dans la chambre du « maitre ». De toute évidence, Saku ne souhaitait pas que les deux êtres se retrouvent encore une fois seuls dans la même pièce, ce qui soulagea la lionne. Sans perdre de temps, Hermione se mit aux fourneaux, les souvenirs de la veille ne cessant de lui revenir en mémoire.

\- Le Maitre veut prendre son repas ! annonça Saku en redescendant.

\- Je croyais qu'il ne mangeait jamais à midi, grogna Hermione.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, répondit sobrement l'elfe en détournant le regard.

La créature semblait mal à l'aise en sa présence, peut-être avait-elle peur d'être assimilée à elle et d'être encore punie, tout ça à cause d'une esclave un peu trop récalcitrante. Mais Hermione n'en avait cure, tant que l'elfe ne risquait pas de subir les foudres de Malefoy, elle se tiendrait à distance. Il était hors de question que la condition de sa binôme se détériore par sa faute. Ayant à présent un peu retrouvé confiance en elle, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle à manger, le repas entre les mains, prête à faire face à son bourreau. Sans même le regarder, elle disposa les assiettes et s'éloigna vers la porte sans pour autant partir, certaine qu'il n'aimerait pas qu'elle s'en aille complètement.

\- Approche, entendit-elle doucement.

Le corps frémissant, la Gryffondor avança de quelques pas vers le maitre des lieux et baissa la tête, plus par peur de croiser son regard que par réelle soumission. Elle le vit alors se lever de sa chaise et lui faire face, délaissant complètement ses mets à l'odeur pourtant alléchante qui trônaient sur la table. La douceur de la main de l'homme blond sur sa joue la fit tressauter, la poussant, presque malgré elle, à relever les yeux pour l'observer. L'homme en face d'elle la fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable, ce dernier ayant revêtu son fidèle masque d'inexpressivité, chose qui la mit étonnamment hors d'elle. Comment pouvait-il redevenir la personne calme et peu loquace qu'elle connaissait alors qu'il lui avait dévoilé une facette à ce point effrayante et déconcertante la veille ?

Le corps parcouru de douloureux frissons, Hermione sentit le pouce de son « maitre » glisser de sa joue bouffie jusqu'à sa lèvre écorchée, ouvrant lui-même la bouche en même temps, comme s'il ressentait sur ses propres lèvres ce qu'il lui faisait. Il caressa sa meurtrissure, lui provoquant une grimace de douleur. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi se montrait-il si tendre après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir la veille ? Pourquoi était-il si tactile, lui qui se débrouillait toujours pour ne pas la frôler ? Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que mijotait encore ce tordu de Serpentard ! Hermione le contempla, effarée, quand elle le vit remuer, comme mal à l'aise. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent davantage, la pression de son pouce augmenta, un tic nerveux agita son œil. Il allait dire quelque chose, et de toute évidence pas n'importe quoi vu son air indécis. Il allait parler quand des cris résonnèrent dans le manoir tout entier.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! Drago, où es-tu ? tempêta une voix féminine qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Apeurée à l'idée de se faire surprendre dans cette situation par la maitresse de maison, qui pourrait mal interpréter la scène qu'elle découvrirait, Hermione préféra se soustraire à la caresse du grand homme pour se plaquer contre le mur. Malefoy la regarda faire sans un mot, la main encore levée, comme s'il souhaitait prolonger le contact alors même qu'elle n'était plus là pour en bénéficier.

\- Ah tu es là ! Merde, Drago, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de te barrer et de me laisser toute seule avec tes parents, hein ? le fustigea-t-elle en balançant manteau et écharpe au sol, qu'Hermione se précipita de ramasser.

\- Reste-là, dit-il de sa voix grave à l'attention de l'esclave qui s'en allait sur la pointe des pieds.

Stupéfaite, Hermione s'arrêta brusquement mais n'osa se retourner, de peur de croiser le regard contrarié de l'épouse. Après tout il avait préféré lui parler, à elle simple esclave, plutôt que de répondre à sa prétendue femme.

\- Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ? Pourquoi es-tu parti sans un mot ? Sais-tu dans quelle situation délicate tu m'as…

\- Ca suffit, la coupa-t-il sèchement. J'avais à faire, de plus, ce stupide repas me tapait sur le système. Esclave, sers-moi un verre d'eau, ajouta-t-il plus calmement à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Timidement, Hermione s'approcha de la table et découvrit que Malefoy s'y était attablé et attendait patiemment qu'elle le serve, ceci sans la lâcher du regard un seul instant, oubliant totalement la présence courroucée de sa femme.

\- Drago ! Comment peux-tu me traiter de la sorte ! s'insurgea-t-elle en tapant du pied, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Je te traite comme bon me semble très chère, c'était bien ce que stipulait notre contrat, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il narquoisement.

\- Toi l'esclave, dégage d'ici et tout de suite ! glapit-elle en s'approchant de son mari.

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser un pas que l'homme tonna aussitôt d'une voix forte.

\- Elle reste ! Tu n'as pas d'ordre à lui donner !

\- C'est moi qui ai payé cette esclave, c'est à moi qu'elle doit obéir et je ne…

\- Tais-toi ! claqua-t-il en posant bruyamment ses couverts sur la table. Elle est à moi et à moi seul ! Tu as perdu le droit de commander sur elle le jour où tu me l'as laissé dans les pattes pendant que tu vadrouillais Dieu sait-où ! Est-ce bien clair ?

Hermione vit la dame se ratatiner sur elle-même, il semblerait qu'elle non plus n'était pas habituée aux éclats de voix de son cher époux. Cette conversation était absolument ahurissante. Étaient-ils réellement en train de se battre pour savoir à qui elle appartenait ? Elle, un être vivant doté de raison et d'une conscience. Oh Merlin, elle était vraiment née à la mauvaise époque et dans un monde de fous, il aurait certainement mieux valu pour elle que jamais elle n'ait découvert ses origines de sorcière. Restée moldue, elle serait à mille lieux de ce spectacle à la fois navrant et réellement surprenant. Voir Malefoy la revendiquer comme son esclave, elle, Hermione Granger, son ennemie de toujours sans même qu'il le sache, était ahurissant, même pour elle.

\- Quant à mon attitude à ton égard, tu savais très bien à quoi t'attendre en acceptant ce ridicule mariage, ricana-t-il méchamment.

\- Ne dis rien de plus devant elle ! cracha-t-elle en la lorgnant, le regard mauvais.

\- Oh par pitié Astoria, as-tu peur que mon esclave ne répète notre secret ? Très bien, dis-moi Helia, comptes-tu un jour répéter ce que tu viens d'entendre, sous réserve bien entendu qu'un jour je te laisse sortir d'ici, railla l'homme blond.

Surprise de l'entendre prononcer son prénom de manière presque _aimable_ , même si ce n'était pas véritablement le sien, Hermione darda un regard sidéré sur lui et hocha négativement la tête.

\- Voilà qui est fait, tu peux à présent dormir sur tes deux oreilles. Maintenant, laisse-moi finir mon repas.

\- Mais…

\- Astoria ! Quitte cette pièce avant que je ne perde complètement mon sang froid, gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Médusée, la jeune femme tourna les talons, sans oublier de lancer un dernier regard assassin à l'esclave, et franchit le pas de la porte quand son époux ajouta :

\- Un avertissement Astoria, et sache que ce sera le premier et le dernier. C'est la dernière fois que tu me parles sur ce ton, la toute dernière fois. S'il te prend un jour l'envie de recommencer, je ne me montrerai plus aussi conciliant, lui murmura-t-il lentement avant de reprendre son repas.

Défaite et paniquée face à cette menace à peine déguisée, la belle épouse avala difficilement sa salive et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible.

Hermione aurait presque eu de la peine pour la jeune femme, presque. La Gryffondor savait à quel point le Serpentard pouvait se montrait effrayant lorsqu'il le souhaitait, et son épouse venait aujourd'hui d'en faire les frais. Mais une question persistait dans son esprit, pourquoi avait-il insisté pour qu'elle assiste à la scène ? Est-ce que c'était pour contrarier encore davantage son épouse ou bien ne voulait-il vraiment pas qu'elle s'en aille ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire avant que sa cinglée de femme ne débarque comme une furie ? Hermione, perdue dans ses pensées, se mordit la lèvre tant elle était agacée. Elle aurait donné cher pour entendre ces mots qu'il avait l'air d'avoir eu tant de mal à prononcer. Pour une fois, elle aurait aimé rester seule un peu plus longtemps avec lui sans qu'ils soient dérangés par qui que ce soit.

Et c'est alors qu'Hermione percuta. Cette foutue intimité entre elle et lui, elle la recherchait elle aussi maintenant. Depuis des semaines, elle n'avait fait que jouer le rôle du meuble, silencieux et immobile, elle n'était personne mais se trouvait tout de même et tout le temps à côté de lui. Sans un mot, dans un silence total, elle le lavait, l'habillait, lui préparait à manger ou se tenait tout simplement près de lui. Il l'avait observée alors qu'elle était nue, il l'avait vu en pleine crise d'hystérie, il commençait à la connaitre comme elle commençait à comprendre son caractère fantasque. Il avait tout fait pour créer cette putain d'intimité malsaine, seuls tous les deux dans cette immense maison. Il avait parfaitement raison, elle lui appartenait, elle était à lui, il décidait de tout et influençait ses choix. Il pouvait la battre et la consoler dans l'heure, provoquant chez elle des sentiments complètement contradictoires. Merde, ce salopard avait réussi l'exploit d'exercer son contrôle sur elle, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende pleinement compte. Quand il était là elle avait peur, quand il n'était pas là elle pensait à lui, comme une ombre à la fois malfaisante et obsédante qui ne la quittait jamais. Putain, il avait songé à tout, il détenait l'ascendant et elle n'était que la pauvre esclave passive qui ne savait plus comment réagir face aux différentes réactions extrêmes de son « maitre ».

A présent, Hermione aurait voulu disparaitre, s'écrouler et ne plus jamais se relever. Avait-elle, sans en avoir conscience, cherché de l'intimité et de la promiscuité avec Malefoy ? S'était-elle cachée derrière la haine qu'elle ressentait à son égard, oubliant toutes ses autres émotions et sans même réfléchir à l'importance que ses propres actions pouvaient générer ? Combien de fois aurait-elle dû baisser son regard, ne pas rentrer dans son jeu, ne pas chercher à établir un lien, même basé sur de la colère, avec lui ? La lionne s'était foutue là-dedans toute seule, et voilà que maintenant elle espérait être seule avec l'homme froid et austère pour pouvoir écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Merlin que c'était risible et honteux. Cela devait cesser, il n'était que le « maitre » des lieux, il n'était rien. Cet homme n'avait aucun droit de la violenter ou de l'enlacer, elle n'était pas sa chose, elle était Hermione Granger. Elle devait se ressaisir !

\- Le « maitre » a-t-il encore besoin de moi ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton détaché, le regard ailleurs pour être sûr de ne pas flancher.

Un court silence, le bruit d'une chaise qui racle le sol, le son d'un vêtement qui se froisse.

\- Oui, va-t'en et ne te montre pas tant que je ne t'ai pas demandé, dit-il de sa voix rauque.

Hermione fit une petite courbette et fila comme le vent en dehors de la salle à manger, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ce qu'il venait de se passer dans cette pièce ne devait plus jamais se reproduire. Plus jamais elle ne se laisserait embobiner par le tempérament imprévisible de Malefoy.

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Drago prit place à son bureau, ses extraits de comptes en banque sous les yeux. Une fois par mois, le jeune homme prenait plusieurs heures de son temps libre pour régler sa compatibilité et autres documents administratifs. Une tâche éprouvante pour lui car chaque mois, il voyait son argent doubler ou tripler, mais au lieu d'en être heureux, il ne pensait qu'aux personnes que son père avait dû tuer ou enfermer pour leur prendre leur richesse et la partager avec son fils. Son habituel sentiment de culpabilité lui rongea une fois de plus l'estomac, mais comme toujours, il préféra l'ignorer. Sa culpabilité pouvait bien aller se faire foutre, de quoi se plaignait-il alors que sans même travailler, il avait un rythme de vie de ministre. La vie n'était qu'injustice, et lui en profitait sans vergogne.

En fin d'après-midi, quelqu'un sonna à la porte et quelques minutes plus tard, Saku se présenta à son bureau accompagné d'un grand homme filiforme.

\- Salut Malefoy, comme ça va depuis le temps ? le salua chaleureusement son invité en pénétrant dans la pièce, la main tendue.

\- Bonjour Nott, je suis toujours vivant comme tu peux le constater, répondit plus froidement Drago en se relevant pour lui serrer la main.

Tous deux prirent place, Nott sur un fauteuil et Drago à son bureau, un café noir posé devant eux.

\- Alors, cette fameuse réception, tu vas finir par y aller ? s'enquit Théodore, le sourire en coin.

\- Je déteste participer à ces soirées, elles sont glauques et interminables.

\- Allez Malefoy, fais un effort, en plus j'ai appris de la bouche de ton épouse que tu avais une nouvelle esclave ! Tu pourrais l'y emmener, comme tu l'avais fait avec la dernière que tu avais ! Quoique à ce moment-là les festivités s'étaient déroulées chez toi il me semble, dommage, je n'avais pas pu y participer, ricana-t-il en buvant une gorgée.

A la simple idée d'imaginer Hermione entourée d'une dizaine de Mangemorts assoiffés de sang et de sexe, le Serpentard eut un haut le cœur. Ça devait être sa saleté d'épouse qui avait encore une fois trop parlé. D'autant plus que le blond se méfiait comme de la peste de son ancien camarade de Poudlard, qu'il n'avait jamais considéré comme un véritable ami contrairement à Pansy ou Blaise. Théodore Nott n'était pas net, certes, aucun Serpentard ne l'était mais lui cachait quelque chose de fourbe et de machiavélique en lui, ça Drago en était sûr et certain. Le voir assis, tranquillement en face de lui, sirotant son café, le plongeait dans une sourde angoisse. C'était comme laisser entrer le serpent dans le berceau d'un enfant, la proie était facile à dévorer. Et en l'occurrence, la victime aujourd'hui pouvait être son esclave. A aucun moment les deux êtres ne devaient se rencontrer, c'était vital.

Décidé à abrutir son _ami_ le plus possible pour qu'il s'en aille rapidement et les idées par très claires, Drago se précipita dans le couloir et hala son elfe et lui ordonna de leur chercher du bon vin. Une fois la besogne accomplie, le jeune Serpantard blond prit soin de servir son hôte le plus souvent possible, feignant de s'intéresser à la conversation, qui portait comme souvent avec Nott, sur les rumeurs et autres racontars en tout genre. Pourtant, le maitre des lieux se doutait que tout ceci n'était qu'une façade, Nott devait être aussi peu sensible que lui aux cancans et bruits de couloirs, mais c'était sa façon de faire. Prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai, cependant Drago était rôdé à l'exercice, ne se contentant que de ricaner bêtement à chacune des interventions de son invité.

\- Eh bien Malefoy, cette vinasse n'est pas mal du tout mais ma vessie crie grâce, est-ce que je peux…

\- Bien entendu, j'appelle Saku pour te guider, coupa Drago en se redressant sur sa chaise.

\- Non laisse, je commence à connaitre ton manoir, railla-t-il en lui faisant un rapide clin d'œil.

Soulagé de le voir disparaitre quelques instants, Drago se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et ferma les yeux. Parler avec Nott était épuisant, une joute verbale où chacun devait cacher sa vérité, un duel impitoyable basé sur de l'hypocrisie. Dieu merci, il ne lui rendait que très peu souvent visite. Les minutes passèrent, inlassablement, quand le Serpentard commença à se poser des questions. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Il y avait bien assez de salles de bain dans ce manoir pour ne pas avoir à crapahuter trop loin ! Déjà las de la tournure que prenait son après-midi, Drago sortit du bureau et se mit à arpenter sa maison quand il tomba sur son elfe.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu où était l'autre ? grogna-t-il agacé.

\- L'invité du Maitre a pris la direction de la cave, répondit-elle en s'inclinant, ayant compris tout de suite de qui parlait son Maitre, elle le connaissait si bien depuis toutes ces années.

\- Et l'esclave, que fait-elle ? continua-t-il, curieux.

\- Elle range les bouteilles de vin à la cave Maitre, peut-être est-il allé lui en demander une, suggéra Saku quand elle vit son Maitre partir subitement en courant.

La peur au ventre, Drago se précipita vers la cave, redoutant plus que tout la scène qu'il allait trouver. Nott n'avait pas la réputation d'être un violeur, mais ce petit serpent savait garder ses putains de secret, et imaginer son esclave, son Hermione seule, dans une pièce peu éclairée, avec un Mangemort, lui donna la nausée. Le bruit d'un objet qui se brise retentit non loin de lui, le son provenant de la cave. La gorge nouée et le corps en sueur, Drago dévalât les quelques marches, ouvrit la porte en trombe et tomba sur la scène qu'il redoutait tant.

Hermione, avachie au sol, gisant misérablement dans une flaque de vin, des coupures de la bouteille brisée parsemant ses pieds à présent nus. Elle semblait terrifiée, plus encore que lorsque lui-même avait levé la main sur elle.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? murmura-t-il, la voix étrangement calme.

Il aperçut la jeune lionne sursauter et le fixer, la bouche entre-ouverte et le regard hagard.

\- C'est ça ton esclave ? Elle ne semble pas très futée si tu veux mon avis, sourit Nott en haussant les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? poursuivit-il sur le même ton, sans la lâcher des yeux.

\- Oh, rien de spécial. Je l'ai croisé dans un couloir et lui ai demandé de me montrer ta cave à vins pour que je puisse en choisir un. Et figure-toi que lorsque je lui ai mis la main aux fesses, elle a bondit et a renversé la bouteille, ta meilleure je pense, se moqua le Mangemort.

La main aux fesses ? Cet immonde salopard avait osé peloter son esclave, sa femme ! La rage au ventre, Drago essaya tant bien que mal à garder contenance, s'enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de sa main.

\- Tu vas la punir non ? Elle a osé gâcher ton vin ! Je peux la corriger à ta place si tu le souhaites, en souvenir de notre longue _amitié_ , ricana-t-il de plus belle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

C'était un test, Drago en était certain. Allez savoir ce que son idiote d'épouse avait dû raconter sur le lien qui l'unissait à son esclave, quel film elle s'était encore fait. Ça devait être pour ça que ce salopard de Nott avait débarqué aujourd'hui, comme par hasard. Elle était allée pleurer sur son épaule, la garce.

\- Qui ne dit mot consent ? C'est ça ? insista Nott, ce qui décupla la colère du grand blond.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Drago hocha rapidement la tête, tentant désespérément de ne pas prêter attention à la mine déconfite d'Hermione. Tout en serrant les dents, il observa, muet, Nott relever les cheveux de la belle qui lui tombaient sur le visage et décocher gifle sur gifle tout en riant de plus belle. Le corps frémissant, les ongles enfoncés plus que jamais dans sa peau, le Serpentard dû se faire violence pour ne pas intervenir. S'il dévoilait aussi ouvertement de l'intérêt pour son esclave, il se trahirait et la condamnerait aux pires supplices, comme ce fut le cas avec la précédente servante. Il ne devait pas bouger, ne pas moufeter, être un maitre implacable qui s'en contre-fichait pas mal de sa bonne à tout faire.

\- Putain Malefoy, la baffer alors qu'elle est déjà pas mal abimée, ça ne m'enchante pas des masses, soupira-t-il en la jaugeant, l'œil circonspect. Par contre, je suis sure que ce qu'il y a entre ses cuisses pourrait davantage me motiver ! Je peux ? ajouta-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le nœud dans son ventre menaça de se briser. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, non, il ne devait pas laisser cette enflure la violenter de cette façon. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit et le pouvoir de lui faire mal, de la faire souffrir, et même en pensant ainsi, jamais il ne l'avait violé, lui. Non, par pitié, il était de son devoir d'arrêter ce massacre.

\- Fais comme bon te semble, s'entend-il dire, comme si sa raison avait quitté son corps.

\- Parfait ! gloussa Nott en immobilisant la Gryffondor, le visage contre le sol tandis qu'elle se débattait de toutes ses forces.

Défaite face à la forte poigne de l'homme, Drago vit des larmes de rage et d'impuissance couler le long de son visage ravagé par les coups qu'il lui avait infligé la veille. A chaque larme qui coulait, il avait l'impression que se cœur se transformait un peu plus en une gigantesque plaie ouverte. Merde, il était en train de crever, là, dans cette cave lugubre. Étant impossible pour lui de voir Nott relever la robe d'Hermione sur ses fesses, dévoilant ainsi son adorable culotte tout en lui maintenant la tête au sol, Drago laissa à nouveau ses yeux se perdre sur le visage de son esclave quand son regard croisa celui de la lionne. Elle le suppliait. Les yeux emplis de larmes et braqués sur lui, elle lui demandait de l'aider. Il le comprit aussitôt, sans même qu'elle ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle lui demandait son aide, à lui, son maitre, son bourreau, son ennemi. Elle avait assez confiance en lui et était assez désespérée pour espérer qu'il intervienne et la sauve de cet enfer.

Mais elle avait tort. Il n'était qu'une ordure sans courage, il ne pouvait pas bouger et se mettre à dos tous les Mangemorts en agissant ainsi. Elle ne devait rien attendre de lui, il ne la protégerait pas, encore une fois. Anéanti, le cœur au bord des lèvres, Drago s'obligea à fermer les yeux quand il entendit l'homme en face de lui se relever promptement. Incrédule, il vit Nott remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements pendant qu'Hermione, toujours habillée, en profitait pour ramper jusqu'au coin le moins éclairé de la pièce.

\- Finalement, baiser de force une femme qui n'en a pas envie, c'est pas trop mon truc, fit-il simplement en s'en allant d'un pas léger.

Toujours aussi perdu, Drago avala difficilement sa salive et rejoignit son invité dans le hall d'entrée, muet comme une carpe.

\- Merci Malefoy, pour cette…. charmante après-midi, susurra-t-il en souriant sournoisement. Tu permets que je te salue de loin, parce que quand je vois l'état de tes mains, je préfère m'abstenir de les serrer.

Interloqué, Drago laissa tomber son regard sur ses mains et s'aperçut qu'elles étaient en sang. Putain, il s'était enfoncé les ongles jusqu'au sang et ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Alors que Nott, ce chien de Nott, lui, l'avait remarqué et ne manquait pas de le souligner. Effrayé à l'idée que son hôte n'en tire la pire des conclusions, le jeune homme blond s'apprêta à le baratiner du mieux possible quand il le devança.

\- Je pense, Malefoy, que certaines choses doivent rester entre les murs d'une maison, chuchota-t-il, cette fois-ci plus sérieusement avant de passer le pas de la porte et de transplaner sans un mot de plus.

Dérouté du sous-entendu employé par son ancien camarade de classe, Drago se laissa retomber contre la porte, le cœur affolé et le teint livide. Ce qu'il venait d'affronter avait été l'expérience la plus pénible de toute sa vie. Pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il avait souffert par le passé, mais devoir rester stoïque alors que sa lionne était allongée, sans défense, juste devant lui… Merde ! Sentant venir un violent haut le cœur, Drago se précipita dans la première salle de bain qu'il trouva et vomit tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac, des images d'Hermione affalée dans la cave ne cessant de lui revenir en mémoire.

Souhaitant sauter le repas du soir, Drago s'allongea sur son lit, tout habillé, ses yeux vides fixant le plafond. Dieu qu'il avait eu envie d'aller s'enquérir de l'état de la lionne, de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui murmurer à l'oreille que plus jamais elle n'aurait à subir ça. Mais ça n'aurait été que mensonge. Comment lui faire une telle promesse alors qu'à tout moment, un autre Mangemort pouvait débarquer et réduire à néant tout ce qu'il avait créé avec son esclave. Il se méprisait pour sa couardise et se détestait pour sa folie. La folie d'espérer qu'Hermione puisse à nouveau un jour lui demander son aide, alors qu'aujourd'hui il n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt pour la secourir.

 _Tu es sûr que tu es en colère parce que tu n'as su la protéger ?_ demande son Désir d'une voix faussement innocente.

Bien entendu que c'était pour ça, pour quoi d'autre ? Si Nott ne s'était pas ravisé au dernier instant, s'il était allé jusqu'au bout… Il n'aurait pas bougé le petit doigt pour la sortir de là, non, il l'aurait laissé abuser de son esclave, de sa femme, de son Hermione. Il vomissait littéralement son manque de courage, comme toujours.

 _Ce n'est pas plutôt de l'envie ? Tu aurais aimé être à la place de l'autre con et plaquer ton esclave au sol pour la violer n'est-ce pas ?_ insiste la voix.

Bien sûr que non, il ne l'avait pas envié, à aucun moment, il se savait être un monstre, mais il n'était pas un putain de violeur, certainement pas. Jamais il ne l'aurait plaqué aussi violement au sol, la main perdue dans sa tignasse rebelle, face contre terre. Jamais il n'aurait laissé son autre main glisser lentement sur son dos avant d'agripper ses petites fesses rebondies, lui plaçant l'autre main sous le ventre pour la cambrer encore plus. Il ne se serait jamais allongé sur elle, n'aurait jamais mordu son épaule, aspirant la chair de son cou, s'enivrant de sa légère odeur vanillée. Jamais il n'aurait relevé sa robe d'un coup sec, n'aurait bandé comme jamais en l'entendant le supplier d'arrêter, jamais il n'aurait été excité de tout son être en voyant ses larmes pures couler le long de ses joues roses. Non, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de violenter une femme de cette façon. Il n'aurait retiré aucun plaisir à arracher sa culotte, l'élastique qui céderait lui mordant la peau sous le choc, n'aurait éprouvé aucune excitation à passer sa langue sur sa douce peau complètement nue sous ses yeux. Comment aurait-il pu se sentir bien en collant son membre durci par le plaisir, encore caché dans son pantalon, contre la féminité humide de la belle ? La contempler tandis que ses pleurs se transformeraient en gémissements, que de petits va et vient agiteraient son corps, que ses dents mordilleraient sa lèvre. Non, il n'en n'aurait tiré absolument aucun plaisir. Apercevoir ses petits seins comprimés contre le sol froid, la maintenant violement par les cheveux, assis sur elle, détenant tout pourvoir.

La main durement fermée contre sa virilité, Drago laissa une nouvelle fois le désir ainsi que le plaisir prendre totalement possession de son corps. Après tout, mieux valait qu'il se soulage seul dans sa chambre plutôt que de retourner dans la cave finir ce que Nott avait commencé. Sur le dos, le corps en nage, sa paume rugueuse frottant ardemment son membre de plus en plus sensible, le Serpentard était à deux doigts d'exploser.

 _Vas-y… Imagine-là presque nue, à quatre pattes, les cuisses écartées, t'implorant de la combler… Elle sait qu'elle est à toi, elle veut tout te donner…_ , murmure son putain de Désir.

Oh oui elle lui appartenait, bien sûr qu'elle ferait tout ce qui lui ordonnerait, et avec plaisir. Elle remuerait ses maudites fesses sensuellement, elle crierait son prénom, elle serait comme en transe. Jamais elle n'aurait connu un tel délice parce que son corps était fait pour être rempli par lui, ils devaient être ensemble, c'était le destin.

Des images de plus en plus violentes se projetèrent dans son esprit, le poussant à arquer les jambes et à enfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller en haletant. Il perdait la raison, il devenait fou, il allait craquer.

\- Drago, il faut qu'on ait une petite conversation, assena son épouse en entrant en trombe dans la chambre.

Coupé dans son élan, le jeune homme blond sursauta et couvrit rapidement son corps d'un drap.

\- De quoi veux-tu encore me parler, bon sang ? rétorqua-t-il sèchement, vivement agacé d'avoir été interrompu au moment le plus crucial.

Il put alors percevoir la mine perplexe de son épouse pendant qu'elle l'observait. Il devait en effet avoir une bien étrange allure. Tout habillé sous un drap, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rougies par l'effort, le souffle court dû à son excitation. Un sacré tableau en somme.

\- Drago, mon chéri, je sais que ce mariage n'est pas…, engagea sa femme sans qu'il n'y prêta la moindre attention.

Oh Merlin qu'elle était lourde à toujours chercher un quelconque bienfait à ce mariage. Rien de bon ne pouvait en résulter, il ne la supportait alors qu'elle avait peur de lui. Ils n'étaient tout simplement pas faits pour vivre ensemble, c'était pourtant simple à comprendre.

 _Il n'y a qu'une femme qui t'est destinée_ , chuchote sa voix intérieure.

Elle était la seule, depuis Poudlard, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Certes, il la détestait, ressentait le besoin de la faire souffrir, voulait la combattre tout le temps. Mais Dieu qu'il voulait embrasser chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, l'enlacer jusqu'à ce qu'elle étouffe, la garder pour lui tout seul. A cette idée, le membre lourd et chaud entre ses cuisses se redressa vivement. Chaque infime parcelle de son corps la désirait, il devrait être en train de lui faire l'amour plutôt que de devoir subir les conneries de son épouse.

-… c'est pourquoi je pense qu'elle devrait dégager, conclut-elle fièrement.

\- Qui devrait dégager ? demanda Drago qui venait tout juste de reprendre la discussion.

Astoria darda un regard courroucé sur lui avant de répliquer.

\- Cette mollassonne d'esclave voyons !

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Astoria ! Je t'ai déjà dit que moi seul pouvait prendre ce genre de décision, maugréa-il.

\- Nous pourrions en choisir une autre, une plus docile ! J'ai bien vu son visage aujourd'hui, jamais en quatre ans je ne t'ai vu lever la main sur notre personnel, et voilà que maintenant tu la tabasses comme jamais ! J'ai commis une erreur en la choisissant, je vais la ramener dans ce refuge et en prendre une davantage obéissante !

\- Astoria ! tonna-t-il d'une voix forte, la rage commençait à l'envahir en imaginant son Hermione retourner dans cet infâme endroit.

\- Non je ne veux plus t'écouter ! hurla-t-elle. Tu es devenu bizarre depuis qu'elle est là, tu as changé, je ne te reconnais plus ! Tu me parles encore moins qu'avant, tu t'énerves, tu cris, tu ne supportes plus ma présence alors qu'elle… alors que cette esclave peut rester collée à toi des heures durant sans que ça ne te dérange ! Tu sais à quel point je n'aime pas quand une de nos esclaves te tourne autour, tu sais que…

La jeune épouse n'eut pas même le temps de finir sa phrase que Drago bondit sur elle et la plaqua contre l'armoire. Serrant sa gorge, il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de sa victime et murmura :

\- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu aujourd'hui, ne t'avise plus jamais de me menacer ou de menacer mon esclave, tu entends ? _Mon_ esclave.

\- Drago, tu…

\- MA PUTAIN D'ESCLAVE ! rugit-il subitement en resserrant sa prise. Tu trouves que je ne te parle plus, j'espère que tu plaisantes ! Je n'ai pas une seule maudite fois ressenti la moindre envie de discuter avec toi, le simple fait de te voir me donne la nausée. Je n'ai jamais voulu de toi, à aucun moment je n'ai espéré vivre un beau mariage avec toi. Tu représentes tout ce que j'exècre ma pauvre fille !

Des larmes de douleur et de peine jaillirent des yeux couleur ébène de la femme apeurée, sans que cela ne touche le moins du monde son mari. Son sourire le plus perfide au coin des lèvres, il continua en chuchotant :

\- Et même lorsque je te baise, je m'imagine faire l'amour à une autre femme.

Le dernier coup, celui qui fait le plus mal, le coup fatal. Fier de sa dernière réplique, Drago relâcha le cou meurtri de sa femme qui s'écroula faiblement au sol, sans un mot.

\- Tu as voulu t'amuser avec l'ancienne, très bien, je m'en foutais de toute façon. Par contre, n'imagine pas, à aucun instant, pouvoir recommencer avec Helia. Je suis le seul à pouvoir lever la main sur elle. J'ose espérer que cette fois-ci, c'est bien ancré dans ton petit crâne, poursuivit-il le plus calmement du monde avant de s'éloigner sereinement vers la salle de bain.

Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche froide pour laisser retomber toute cette pression accumulée. Et peut-être continuerait-il ce qu'il avait commencé dans le lit avant d'avoir été dérangé par cette enquiquineuse.

* * *

Affalée au sol, la main contre sa gorge douloureuse, Astoria était comme assommée. Sa vie avait toujours été un conte de fée, depuis sa petite enfance. Enfant choyée, étudiante estimée, épouse jalousée. Sa vie était et devait être parfaite, quand s'était-elle trompée ? Quand l'appel du prestige l'avait-il poussé à épouser cet homme froid et austère ? Quand son désir de luxe avait-il pris tant d'importance qu'elle se sentait obligée de s'entourer de jeunes esclaves ? Depuis quand n'avait-elle plus l'impression d'être chez elle, l'obligeant à vagabonder dehors tous les jours ? Par Merlin, elle aurait dû être la princesse de son histoire et non pas celle qui dépérissait dans son manoir.

Elle avait été une Grenngrass et était maintenant une Malefoy, elle était une aristocrate fortunée, les femmes l'enviaient et les hommes la désiraient. Enfin tous les hommes hormis son mari, lui rechignait à devoir accomplir son devoir conjugal.

 _Il est surement asexuel_ , lui affirme son meilleur ami, le Déni.

Oui c'était ça, certaines personnes n'aimaient que très peu les rapports charnels voire pas du tout, le sexe ne représentait absolument rien pour eux, Drago devait faire partie de cette catégorie. Se relevant prestement, Astoria ouvrit son dressing et sélectionna machinalement quelques vêtements pour le diner. Elle ne devait pas penser à Drago, allongé dans le lit, essoufflé et en nage. Elle enfila sa robe sans réfléchir et accrocha ses boucles d'oreilles. Il était inutile de songer à la vision de son érection déformant son pantalon. D'un pas rapide, elle s'avança vers la porte de la salle de bain qu'elle entrouvrit quand le bruit du jet d'eau stoppa son geste.

 _Il se lave… Il doit regretter de t'avoir parlé de la sorte. J'ai entendu quelque part que lorsqu'un homme trouve qu'il a mal agit, il se sent tellement sale qu'il a besoin de se nettoyer tout de suite. Tu vois, il a des remords_ , certifie d'une voix morne le Déni.

Il regrettait tellement qu'elle l'entendait soupirer bruyamment dans la douche. Le pauvre devait sangloter en se remémorant sa mauvaise conduite à son égard, c'était certain. Cette pensée la rasséréna et c'est apaisée qu'elle referma doucement la porte. Il pleurait, oui, c'était certain, il était en train de pleurnicher. Ce qu'elle avait entendu n'étaient pas des râles de plaisir mais des pleurs, jamais il n'avait gémit, et ce à plusieurs reprises, un prénom féminin qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Fidèle à elle-même, Astoria prit place à côté de son époux à table pour le diner, le sourire assuré et le menton levé. C'était ainsi que devait se comporter une fille de bonne famille, ne jamais laisser entrevoir ses doutes et ses craintes, n'être que confiance et suffisance. C'est ainsi qu'Astoria Greengrass avait été élevée, et elle devait absolument garder ce statut maintenant qu'elle était Astoria Malefoy. Alors elle ferait comme toujours, parlerait sans cesse à son mari muet comme si rien ne s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt, se montrerait avenante en espérant que pour une fois il daigne la regarder. Elle ferait semblant de ne pas sentir l'étrange malaise de son esclave dès qu'elle se pencherait pour servir son époux. Elle feindrait de ne pas remarquer les regards pleins de violence et de passion qu'il lancerait à la jeune fille. Elle ne verrait pas les doigts de l'homme frôler innocemment ceux de l'esclave alors qu'il s'emparerait du verre qu'elle lui tendrait.

Astoria avait appris avec le temps à ignorer les choses déplaisantes pour se créer un monde réconfortant fait d'illusions et de rêves en dehors de cette réalité d'une cruelle rudesse. Son compagnon le Déni l'avait beaucoup aidé dans cette tâche fastidieuse.

Drago n'était pas un homme mauvais qui la méprisait.

Il détestait les sang-de-bourbe.

Il n'avait que répulsion pour leur esclave.

Il l'aimait, elle et seulement elle, de toutes ses forces

 _Elle était heureuse._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Chapitre plus long celui-ci, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Que penser de la réaction de Drago ? Il y a une si grande différence entre ses actions et ce qu'il pense ! Beaucoup de personnages présents dans ce chapitre (enfin, pour ma fiction j'entends haha) : Drago, Hermione, Nott, Saku et Astoria, avec même un focus la concernant !**

 **Une revieweuse m'a demandé quand est-ce qu'il y aura de la lumière dans cet environnement très sombre (au passage merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire ^^), je ne sais pas trop si je peux répondre à cette question... Cette histoire est sombre, parce que je veux qu'elle le soit donc je ne sais pas encore si je vais y instaurer de la lumière et si je le fais, comment je vas le faire... Une petite lumière faiblarde ? Un halo de lumière éblouissant ? Une petite lueur ? Hum... Je vais réfléchir à la question :D**

 **J'espère en tout cas que tout ce côté sombre vous convient, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos interrogations (même si je ne suis pas toujours en mesure d'y répondre convenablement), vos avis, vos suggestions... Déjà je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews et j'espère en lire pleins d'autres pour ce chapitre ci, qui m'a pris pas mal de temps à écrire (vu le thème abordé mais aussi la réaction de Drago après...).**

 **Je vous aime héhé :D**


	8. Le couloir

La haine, le mépris, le dégout, la colère, la rage… Toutes ces émotions tourbillonnaient en elle mais celle qui prédominait était la déception. Et bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait honte de se l'avouer, hélas c'était bien le cas. Déçue de Malefoy, déçue qu'il ne l'ait pas aidé alors qu'elle allait se faire violer sous ses yeux, déçu qu'il ne soit même pas venu s'enquérir de son état après l'agression et tellement déçue d'elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu nourrir un quelconque espoir le concernant ? Il n'était que froideur et rancœur, rien de bon ne pouvait naitre en lui. Drago Malefoy était un Mangemort, jamais elle ne devait oublier ce fait. Et merde, il l'avait tellement fait souffrir depuis qu'elle vivait ici, n'avait-elle donc plus aucune fierté pour oser le supplier ? Lui ? Cet être infâme !

 _Tu tournes en rond ma pauvre fille, tu te jures de t'éloigner de son aura maléfique puis tu attends de lui qu'il te protège. Tu le détestes un jour et tu te sens attiré par lui un autre jour…_ , ronchonne sa Peur.

Jamais ! Au grand jamais elle n'avait été attirée par cet homme, au mieux elle avait ressenti une certaine curiosité sur sa personne mais c'était tout. Il était intriguant et charismatique, c'était indéniable, mais il n'en restait pas moins calculateur et sournois. Pour une fois, sa Peur se trompait, elle le détestait, point. Et ce sentiment n'avait fait que s'accroitre au fil des jours depuis l'agression dans la cave il y a de ça quelques semaines. A ses yeux, son « maitre » était resté le même, quoique encore moins bavard qu'à l'accoutumée, il ne la rabrouait plus et ne lui demandait plus de l'habiller. A vrai dire, son rythme de vie ressemblait à ses premiers jours passés dans le manoir, avec un Serpentard absent et l'ignorant totalement. Quant à son épouse, alors elle, elle semblait s'être volatilisée. Hermione ne la croisait presque plus. La dame s'en allait tôt le matin et rentrait très tard le soir, peu encline à passer du temps avec son mari. Soit, c'était leur problème, la Gryffondor s'en lavait les mains.

Désormais, sa Peur paraissait perdre du terrain, c'était étrange mais depuis sa mésaventure avec les deux hommes dans cette horrible pièce sombre, plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux. A présent elle se montrait moins consciencieuse dans son travail, ce qui chagrinait Saku qui devait passer derrière elle pour que tout soit impeccable. Hermione aurait dû s'en soucier mais même sa crainte de voir l'elfe de maison se faire punir à sa place avait plus ou moins disparu. Après tout, pourquoi tout le temps se soucier de tout le monde ? Si jamais elle avait été battue et violée dans cette cave, est-ce que Saku l'aurait secouru ? Certainement pas ! Oui, elle devenait de plus en plus aigrie. Au fond d'elle, la lionne savait pertinemment qu'on ne pouvait demander à une elfe de maison de se révolter contre son maitre, mais merde, Hermione en avait assez de devoir rester juste alors que ce monde était injuste et pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Alors oui, étrangement, elle ressentait de moins en moins cette angoisse latente, bien que son malaise en présence du Serpentard, lui, soit resté intact.

La journée défilait lentement comme toujours, Hermione nettoyait le sol du grand hall pendant que Saku s'activait dans la cuisine. C'est alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant apparaitre le « maitre » des lieux qui pénétra dans le manoir d'une démarche ferme et véloce avant de rapidement gagner les escaliers, sans même un regard pour son esclave, la mine contrariée. Depuis quelques temps, Malefoy passait toutes ces journées dehors et revenait l'humeur encore plus maussade que d'habitude, s'enfermant dans son salon fétiche sans rien avaler. A défaut d'en être inquiète, Hermione était curieuse. Sa curiosité, ça, personne ne la lui enlèverait, c'était certain. Du coin de l'œil elle aperçut Saku se précipiter à la suite de l'homme blond, un plateau repas entre les mains.

\- Saku ! Attends ! s'écria Hermione en s'approchant hâtivement de la petite créature.

\- Oui Mademoiselle ? s'enquit-elle.

\- J'ai fini de nettoyer le sol alors que tu as encore beaucoup de travail. Laisse-moi lui amener ce plat à ta place.

D'abord indécise, Saku finit par déposer lentement le plateau entre les mains d'Hermione, le regard toujours aussi suspicieux.

\- Ne faites pas de bêtise, la prévint-elle.

A l'écoute de ces mots, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Quelle faute avait-elle commise qui mérita qu'elle fut humiliée à ce point depuis qu'elle résidait ici ? Enfin, mieux valait ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet avec la créature bien trop subjective et dévouée à son connard de « maitre ». En gravissant les marches qui la menaient au salon, sa petite voix intérieure ne cessa de se moquer d'elle. Ne s'était-elle pas promit de ne plus jamais chercher à se retrouver seule avec lui ? A l'éviter autant que possible ? Encore une fois, elle avait craqué et qui sait ce qu'il allait encore résulter d'infect après cette rencontre.

Arrivée devant la porte, Hermione frappa faiblement du pied avant d'y entrer, sans même attendre la réponse de l'homme. Ce dernier était nonchalamment assis dans son fauteuil, les yeux rivés à la cheminée, la tête posée contre son poing fermé. Sans un mot, la jeune femme posa le plateau sur la table basse et s'éloigna de quelques pas sans pour autant quitter la pièce.

\- Je m'en vais, l'entendit-elle chuchoter après un long silence.

Devant sa non-réaction, il leva ses yeux dans sa direction, le visage fermé.

\- Mets-toi à genoux devant moi.

Sans émettre la moindre protestation, Hermione prit place, étrangement excitée devant l'air solennel qu'il affichait. Il s'en allait ? Pour de bon ? Oh Merlin que ce soit ça et qu'elle puisse enfin être délivrée de son influence néfaste.

\- Je m'en vais, reprit-il sur le même ton, la fixant sans ciller.

\- Combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle instinctivement.

Elle crû le voir sourire, mais c'était surement une illusion. Drago Malefoy ne souriait jamais, tout comme elle d'ailleurs.

\- Quelques jours, j'ai un… un travail à accomplir. Mais je reviendrai sois en sure, alors ne nourris pas à nouveau l'espoir insensé de t'enfuir, déclara-t-il le regard à présent noir.

Quelques jours, c'était tout ? Et de quelle sorte de travail s'agissait-il ? Est-ce que les Mangemorts prévoyaient quelque chose de grande envergure ? Ou bien s'était-il trouvé une maitresse ? Et bordel, pourquoi est-ce que ces deux hypothèses l'agaçaient autant l'une que l'autre ?

\- Quel genre de travail ? questionna-t-elle, étonnée de sa témérité.

Un étonnement que devait partager le Serpentard au vue de sa mine perplexe. Reprenant contenance, Malefoy se pencha vers elle, approchant son visage du sien.

\- Penses-tu pouvoir me poser cette question ? murmura-t-il presque contre son oreille, ce qui la fit frissonner d'effroi.

\- Je pense en avoir le droit, répondit-elle sans se démonter.

Interloqué, le grand homme blond l'observa, le sourcil levé et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

\- Tu n'es que mon esclave…

\- Je suis votre esclave, en effet, l'interrompit-elle froidement. Et depuis que je suis votre esclave, je me suis fait rabrouer, humilier, battre, enfermer dans un placard et j'ai presque été abusée sexuellement par l'un de vos amis. Alors oui, je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir si je peux espérer ne pas vous voir revenir, conclut-elle en haussant le ton.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes_ ! hurle sa Peur, prise elle aussi au dépourvue face à ce discours virulent.

Hermione elle-même n'en revenait pas de sa témérité. Elle qui n'avait vécu que dans la peur et la crainte s'était aujourd'hui insurgée et rebellée. Quelque chose s'était cassé en elle, quand cette horrible homme s'était jeté sur elle pour la violenter et ce devant Malefoy. Le voir la contempler, sans même réagir ou ciller alors qu'elle lui suppliait de l'aider… Avoir senti les mains osseuses de ce Mangemort contre sa peau et sous le regard du grand blond… Elle qui s'était sentie si avilie et faible, sans défense et paniquée, alors que le Serpentard assistait à la scène… Quelle horreur, elle se sentait trahie. Depuis des semaines, depuis cette agression, elle croyait devenir folle. Comment se sentir trahie par son bourreau ? C'était impensable, voire même comique. Il fallait que ça cesse, ce soir, elle devait se révolter, le pousser à bout. Peu importait les coups, peu importait la violence, peu importait la Cage… Au final, rien n'était pire que d'attendre un geste, un mot, une parole affectueuse ou réconfortante de son ennemi. Elle préférait mourir ici et maintenant plutôt que de continuer à vivre ainsi.

Sans même se rendre compte de la folie qui lui prenait, Hermione se mit debout et toisa son « maitre » d'un regard hautain. Le voir à ce point abasourdi était presque jouissif pour la lionne. Une agréable chaleur se diffusait dans son ventre, sa poitrine se soulevait d'excitation, sa bouche devenait pâteuse. Des semaines qu'elle agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé, à faire croire à son foutu « maitre » et à Saku que tout allait pour le mieux, qu'elle était restée la même. Mais c'était faux. Après une agression sexuelle, plus rien n'était pareil. Un homme maigre au rire moqueur apparaissait sans cesse dans ses cauchemars les plus noirs alors qu'elle n'osait même plus se rendre dans la cave. Sans parler de Malefoy, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, elle rechignait à lever les yeux vers lui, par honte. Honte qu'il l'ait vu dans cette posture, honte qu'il imagine qu'elle ait pu souhaiter se retrouver dans cette situation ou d'autres pensées plus sordides encore. Ce manoir lui faisait perdre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait, Malefoy la rendait dingue ! Cette maison était sa nouvelle Cage, elle devait s'en extraire de force.

Incapable de raisonner correctement, Hermione sortit en trombe du salon et partit en courant, sans même savoir où elle allait. Son sang battait à ses tempes, son cœur semblait vouloir exploser dans sa poitrine, son cerveau était de toute évidence déconnecté. Mais peu lui importait, elle suffoquait, elle devait se barrer et vite fait. Au loin, elle crut entendre des cris résonner mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, elle devait s'enfuir. Dévalant les escaliers comme une furie, la lionne se précipita sur la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit en grand, huma l'air frais qui fouettait son visage et fit un pas vers la sortie quand elle sentit qu'on l'empoignait violement par le bras, la projetant contre le mur derrière elle. La porte se referma aussitôt, faisant disparaitre ce vent froid qui lui avait fait tant de bien.

\- Mais tu es complètement folle ! rugit l'homme en face d'elle. Que croyais-tu faire, hein ? Tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici ! Est-ce que tu piges ? Tu es enfermée dans cette maison !

La Peur n'existait plus, la lionne en elle l'avait étripée et réduite en miettes. Plus de peur, plus de cauchemar, plus de Cage !

\- Oui je suis folle, complètement timbrée ! Ce matin je me suis levée comme chaque putain de matin avec la même idée en tête, celle d'être une parfaite et docile esclave alors que je suis en train de crever ! Je ne peux plus faire semblant ! Je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui, j'en ai marre d'être quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne suis pas TA PUTAIN D' ESCLAVE ! hurla-t-elle, comme en transe.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état ? Quel avait été déclic ? Elle n'en savait foutrement rien. Qu'il parte faite un raid avec des Mangemorts ou qu'il se tape toutes les greluches de la terre entière, elle s'en foutait royalement. Respirer, c'était ça, elle ne parvenait plus à respirer entre ces murs oppressants. La lionne ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, bondir sur lui, toutes griffes dehors, et lui labourer sa saleté de face arrogante. Défigurer ce visage si imperturbable, si beau, si parfait qu'il en était encore plus détestable. Dieu qu'elle le maudissait.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer une autre tirade cinglante à la figure, il fondit sur elle et la plaqua contre le mur, hors de lui. Merde, elle avait réussi à le pousser à bout et le résultat était franchement flippant.

\- Alors qui es-tu ? Si tu fais semblant d'être une autre, qui est-tu ? tempêta l'homme, les mains posées de part et d'autre du visage de l'esclave.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ! gronda Malefoy.

\- L'esclave avant moi, qu'as-tu fait d'elle ? glapit-elle férocement.

Elle ne devait absolument pas lui révéler sa véritable identité, même si elle en mourrait d'envie, juste pour ressentir la joie perverse de le voir changer de couleur à cette annonce, il était important qu'elle ne se laisse pas aller à ce point. Même si elle devinait qu'elle n'allait pas sortir indemne de cette joute verbale, il était hors de question de risquer de se faire torturer par d'autres Mangemorts en échange d'informations sur l'Ordre.

\- Tu n'oses pas me répondre, n'est-ce pas ? ricana-t-elle pour masquer son trouble devant l'homme qui lui faisait face et l'observait sans même cligner des yeux.

\- Tu ne peux pas me tutoyer…

\- Oh par pitié, tous ces usages n'ont plus aucune importance à présent ! Je vais très certainement y passer ce soir-même alors je m'en fous complètement de ces histoires de maitre et d'esclave !

Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée, son corps était en feu, son ventre se contractait au rythme des battements de son cœur. Le visage du Serpentard se tenait quelques centimètres du sien, étrangement il semblait plus calme à présent, son regard à la fois sombre et enflammé glissait sur elle, augmentant le sentiment le trouble de la femme, mal à l'aise d'être scrutée de la sorte.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qui lui est arrivé ? Cette idiote s'était amourachée de moi, elle me suivait partout comme un petit toutou, c'était affligeant. Elle s'imaginait certainement que comme je ne la tabassais pas à longueur de journée, je nourrissais peut-être une quelconque affection pour elle. Alors je l'ai baisé, quelques fois et ma chère et tendre épouse l'a su. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais elle est plutôt jalouse.

Hermione écoutait la voix grave de l'homme en retenant sa respiration. Son « maitre » lui racontait tout, sans même sourciller. Cette esclave, son affection malsaine pour lui, leurs parties de jambes en l'air. Curieusement, c'était cette partie-là qui dérangeait le plus la lionne.

\- Bien sûr, Astoria n'aime pas se salir les mains, alors elle a invité quelques amis de la famille ici, dans la cave. Tu la connais cette cave, n'est-ce pas ? ronronna-t-il narquoisement.

Les poings de la Gyffondor se serrèrent mais elle ne pipa mot.

\- Bref, ils étaient plusieurs, ils l'attendaient. Je l'ai entendu hurler à la mort des heures durant, quand enfin ils s'en allèrent. Je n'y avais pas participé, les délires en groupe, ce n'est pas mon genre. Une fois la récréation terminée, je suis allé voir ce qu'il restait de mon esclave. Ne fais pas cette tête terrifiée, elle était encore vivante. Mais je l'ai achevé.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle la voix cassée.

\- Cette pauvre fille était brisée autant physiquement que moralement, à quoi bon la sauver si c'est pour qu'elle se suicide plus tard… Le moins que je pouvais faire pour elle était de la libérer, dit-il doucement mais fermement.

Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux voilés de la jeune femme et glissèrent lentement le long de ses joues livides. Cette histoire était atroce, du début à la fin, tout avait été ignoble. Cette pauvre esclave, cette fille, qui tout comme Hermione avait certainement eu une famille, des amis, une vie. Elle avait ressenti de la joie, de la douleur, de l'espoir. Oui, elle avait eu l'espoir d'être protégée par Malefoy, tout comme ce fut son cas dans cette cave avec ce Mangemort, mais il l'avait tué, de sang-froid, et n'en exprimait aucun regret. Toujours tétanisée par cette terrible révélation, elle n'aperçut pas le grand homme s'incliner sur elle et aspirer délicatement une des larmes qui coulait sur son menton, avant de se redresser calmement. Comme électrisée par ce contact, Hermione le regarda, muette, les yeux exorbités. Malefoy la dévisageait gravement, faisant courir ses prunelles avides de son menton jusqu'à ses lèvres avant de remonter sur son visage pour finalement croiser le regard de la femme brune, qui essayait de reprendre contenance.

\- Je… je ne suis pas comme elle, balbutia-t-elle difficilement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas comme cette femme, continua-t-elle plus franchement. Si on m'avait fait subir ce qu'elle a subit, je vous aurai tous tué avant de me foutre en l'air.

Le regard de Serpentard sembla s'embraser, ses dents mordillèrent compulsivement sa lèvre, ses mains plaquées contre le mur se rapprochèrent du visage de sa captive, l'emprisonnant davantage.

\- Mais encore ? murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque.

\- A sa place, jamais je ne serais tombée amoureuse d'un tel enfoiré. Lorsque je suis obligée d'être près de toi, j'ai envie de vomir. Je te déteste à un point inimaginable. De toute ma vie, jamais je n'aurais pensé haïr quelqu'un avec tant de force. Tu me débectes ! cracha-t-elle, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

En voyant Malefoy lever la main, Hermione ferma rapidement les yeux, persuadée qu'il allait la gifler, quand à la place elle sentit une douce caresse sur sa joue. Abasourdie, la Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux et découvrit la mine étrangement calme et décontractée de son bourreau, comme si tout ce qu'elle venait de lui balancer en pleine face ne l'avait pas atteint. Non, l'homme se contentait de caresser son visage et chaque mouvement de sa main semblait brûler la peau de la femme, sans pour autant qu'elle en souffre. Cette sensation étant déconcertante et inédite.

\- Qui es-tu ? demande-t-il placidement.

\- Qui je suis ?

\- Oui Helia Galicia, qui es-tu ?

\- Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois, maronna-t-elle en se dégageant de la prise excessivement douce de son ennemi.

\- Alors qui es-tu ? insista l'homme en reposant sa main contre le mur.

Elle devait se taire, la fermer, la boucler. Elle devait rester Helia Galicia, c'était vital ! Hermione serra les dents et pour la première fois depuis qu'avait débuté cet échange houleux et baissa les yeux pour qu'il ne découvre pas ses craintes. A son grand désarroi, le Serpentard approcha son visage encore plus près d'elle, à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, à tel point qu'à un moment elle crû même qu'il allait l'embrasser, quand elle l'entendit souffler quelques mots.

\- Moi je sais qui tu es, je sais ce que tu souhaites cacher avec tant de virulence. J'ai très rapidement vu clair dans ton jeu. Veux-tu savoir ce que je sais de toi, petite esclave ?

\- Dis-moi tout…, gémit-elle contre son gré, sans lever les yeux du sol.

\- Tu es une foutue lionne revêche, une sacrée bonne boxeuse, une défenseuse des droits des elfes et une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout.

La sensation d'un poids qui s'effondre dans son estomac, sa gorge qui se serre, son cœur qui arrête définitivement de battre. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Hermione leva son regard et le posa sur le grand homme qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Aucune moue victorieuse sur son visage, aucun sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres. Les bras vigoureux qui l'encerclaient retombèrent mollement le long de son corps rigide et c'est silencieusement qu'il s'éloigna de quelques pas, sans pour autant la lâcher des yeux.

\- Depuis quand ? s'entendit-elle dire, paralysée

\- Depuis longtemps Hermione, depuis très longtemps, juste après ton arrivée.

\- Pou… pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? bredouilla-t-elle, tiquant sur son prénom. Même à Poudlard, il ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi.

Le Serpentard se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant de fatigue et de lassitude.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est Hermione, de subir sa vie, de ne rien pouvoir décider, de vivre tout en souhaitant mourir.

A ces mots, Hermione eut envie de rugir de rire. Elle ? La pauvre esclave ne connaissait pas ce sentiment ? Elle qui vivait dans la peur et l'angoisse latente depuis des années ? Comment osait-il proférer ce genre d'inepties devant elle ?

\- Et tu es apparue, dans cette salle à manger morose et vide. La féroce et courageuse Hermione Granger, réduite en esclavage et travaillant dans ma maison. J'ai cru revivre. Toi qui a Poudlard avais toujours tout contrôlé, toi qui étais constamment entouré de tes pathétiques amis, pour une fois tu étais seule, entre mes mains. J'avais l'ascendant, j'étais le maitre, annonça-t-il fébrilement, les jambes arquées et les poings serrés.

\- Tu es complètement givré…

D'un bond il la rejoignit et la plaqua contre son corps, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille fine alors qu'elle luttait pour s'échapper.

\- Oui Hermione, je suis complètement et définitivement fou. C'est pour ça que je ne te laisserai jamais quitter cet endroit. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais je vais me répéter : Tu m'appartiens, non pas parce que tu es mon esclave mais parce que je l'ai décidé. Hermione, tu es à moi, tu es mon médicament contre cette foutue dépression qui me guette, tu es mon défouloir quand je suis sur le point de craquer. Tu es mienne et je te garderai aussi longtemps que je le peux, à mes côtés, avoua-t-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Et si je me tue ?

\- Tu restes une Gryffondor, le mot suicide ne fait partie de ton vocabulaire. Mais sois rassurée, je ne te laisserai pas te faire violer par ces chiens de Mangemorts. Avec Nott, j'ai été pris au dépourvu, mais ça ne se reproduira plus. Tu es à moi et je ne compte pas te partager avec d'autres.

Agrippant son visage avec fermeté, il planta son regard acier dans celui auburn de son esclave, glissant ses deux pouces sur ses lèvres pleines. Hermione restait sans voix. Il avait tout manigancé, depuis le début. Il savait qui elle était, il s'en était amusé et étrangement, il avait besoin d'elle. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle vivait ici, elle eut peur de Malefoy mais non pas pour sa violence cette-fois ci. Non, sa peur augmentait au fur et à mesure que le regard de l'homme la scrutait de haut en bas, une ardente lueur alarmante dans ses iris. Jamais il ne l'avait contemplé de cette façon, l'œil passionné, mordant à nouveau sa lèvre, ses mains puissantes palpant son visage. Hermione avait l'impression qu'à présent, il la considérait comme une femme, à part entière. Et maintenant, la lionne ne pouvait voir que l'homme en lui, ce grand mâle à la stature impressionnante et au charisme certain. Tous deux avançaient sur un terrain glissant, il fallait qu'elle réagisse avant que ça ne dérape complètement.

\- Tu te trompes Malefoy, je préfèrerais me tuer plutôt que de t'appartenir, gronda-t-elle, la voix pleine de défi.

\- C'est toi qui te fourvoies, ma petite lionne, susurra-t-il le sourire en coin et le regard froid. Tu m'appartiens déjà.

D'un geste brusque, il la rejeta contre le mur et s'éloigna en direction des escaliers.

\- Je partirai demain très tôt, ne sors pas de la chambre, je ne veux pas te voir avant mon départ, ordonna le grand blond sans se retourner. Et n'oublies pas Hermione, tant que tu es coincée entre ces murs, je peux faire de toi tout ce que je veux.

Et sur ces bons mots, il gravit les hautes marches en marbre et disparut.

Le souffle court, le corps frémissant, le cœur menaçant d'exploser, Hermione se laissa une nouvelle fois tomber au sol, les paupières closes. Comment avait-elle fait pour survivre à cet échange ? N'importe quel maitre l'aurait torturé et tué sur le champ après l'affront qu'elle avait osé commettre. Mais pas Malefoy, non, lui était beaucoup plus retors. Et surtout, il l'avait dit lui-même, il ne comptait pas se débarrasser d'elle, il avait besoin d'elle, de sa présence. A cette pensée, le corps de la femme s'enflamma de plus belle, ce qui la décontenança au plus haut point. Cet homme avait un problème, c'était évident, mais elle-même n'était pas totalement saine d'esprit, ce qui devait expliquer cette attraction malsaine mais pourtant indéniable entre eux.

\- Calme-toi Hermione, calme-toi. Tu devrais être rassurée, il n'a pas dans l'idée de te donner en pâture aux Mangemorts, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. En plus, il s'en va dès demain et qui sait dans quel état d'esprit il reviendra, se sermonna-t-elle durement. Le pire est passé, tu as pété un câble, lui aussi, mais personne n'est mort. Tu es encore vivante et ça c'est un putain de miracle ! Alors respire un bon coup et tu trouveras un moyen de t'échapper de ce merdier, comme toujours !

Malefoy s'en irait, elle resterait seule afin de pouvoir réfléchir sereinement. Elle ne devait pas penser au Serpentard penché sur elle et avalant sa larme. L'image d'elle collée à son torse musclé ne devait pas lui revenir sans cesse en mémoire. Elle n'était pas faible comme l'avait été l'ancienne esclave. Elle connaissait Malefoy, ils avaient été camarades à Poudlard, elle savait comment il fonctionnait. Par Merlin, il devait bien encore subsister un peu de ce garçon dans l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. L'étudiant avait des faiblesses, le « maitre » devait aussi en posséder.

 _« Hermione, tu es à moi, tu es mon médicament contre cette foutue dépression qui me guette, tu es mon défouloir quand je suis sur le point de craquer »._

Si elle était le médicament qui lui permettait de guérir, elle pourrait devenir le poison qui le tuerait.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Voilà un chapitre qui annonce un gros changement dans cette histoire, une importante étape vient d'être franchie ce qui entrainera cette fiction vers une "nouvelle" direction ! Chapitre plus court que le précédent mais parce qu'il était important qu'il s'arrête là, vraiment ! ^^  
**

 **Alors ? Votre avis ? Hermione a finalement craqué en pétant un câble mais Drago aussi en révélant qu'il connaissait son secret... Qu'avez-vous pensé de cet échange ?**

 **Pour répondre à quelques questions et/ou constatations :**

 **\- je peux comprendre qu'on puisse trouver Hermione plus lisse que Drago, il est vrai qu'en "créant" un personnage aussi paradoxal et sombre que Drago, Hermione peut paraitre un peu "fade" à côté... J'espère néanmoins que dans ce chapitre elle a montré un peu de sa "folie" ^^**

 **\- l'histoire devait compter 10 chapitres mains finalement ce sera surement 11 (voire même 12 mais pas sur) !**

 **\- je n'aurais pas laissé Nott la violer car je ne me sens pas capable d'écrire ce genre de choses dans mon histoire, on va dire que j'ai pas assez de "cou*lles" pour ça haha**

 **Hâte de lire vos reviews pour ce chapitre et merci merci merci de m'en laisser ! (je vais peut-être franchir le cap des 100 avec ce chapitre héhé) ! :D**


	9. Le piano

La douce et réconfortante obscurité le plongeait dans un état de sérénité totale. Ce n'était qu'une fois que la nuit tombait qu'il avait l'impression de vivre, réellement et pleinement. Les pâles lueurs de la lune éclairaient partiellement son salon qu'à présent il ne quittait plus tout, pas même pour dormir. Cette pièce était à la fois sa prison, sa protection, son cercueil. Maintenant il ne doutait plus qu'il allait croupir et mourir entre ces murs. Depuis quand était-il rentré ? Trois semaines ? Un mois ? Oh Merlin, ces derniers jours semblaient être tout droit sortis d'un cauchemar. Il était parti, l'avait quitté après lui avoir balancé qu'il savait, et ce depuis le début, qui elle était. Il s'en était allé pour seulement quelques jours, n'imaginant pas que le combat dans lequel il allait prendre part lui ferait perdre tout ce à quoi il s'accrochait désespérément depuis des années.

La nuit était rassurante parce qu'elle plongeait le monde entier dans le noir, effaçant les monstruosités dans sa pénombre. Et c'était ce qu'il était, un monstre. Oh oui, il l'avait toujours été, son âme était souillée et meurtrie. Mais à présent, même sa chair révélait son abomination. Il était dorénavant un paria aux yeux de tous et même aux yeux de sa propre famille. Lui qui depuis toujours avait obéit à tout pour ne pas être rejeté, devait maintenant disparaitre de cette terre sans laisser de trace. De toute façon, qui s'en soucierait ? Se relevant péniblement du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé depuis des heures, les jambes engourdies par cette immobilité qu'il s'était imposé, Drago traversa la grande pièce et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour admirer les étoiles.

Quelqu'un qui toque faiblement à la porte, sa gorge qui se serre, ses muscles qui se contractent. Il se l'était juré, depuis qu'il était revenu dans ce triste état, il s'était promit d'accomplir son premier et dernier geste de bonté de toute sa chienne de vie. C'était atrocement dur et douloureux, mais il ne devait pas renoncer, de toute façon même elle ne pourrait plus le sauver maintenant. D'une voix forte il lui permit d'entrer, sans pour autant détourner son regard du ciel parsemé d'astres lumineux. Il entendait vaguement ses petits pas avancer lentement en titubant, se cognant quelques fois à cause de l'obscurité, avant de déposer délicatement le plateau de victuailles sur la table. Depuis son retour, pas une seule fois il ne l'avait demandé auprès de lui, lui interdisant, par l'intermédiaire de Saku, l'accès au salon. Cela faisait maintenant des semaines qu'il n'avait pas contemplé son visage et il devait continuer ainsi, la voir ferait fondre toutes ses résolutions.

\- Ne t'en va pas, reste ici un instant, murmura-t-il sans se retourner.

Étrangement, depuis leur dispute, jamais elle n'avait cherché à le voir de force, pas une seule fois elle n'avait déboulé en trombe dans cette chambre pour lui faire face à nouveau. C'était étonnant mais compréhensible. Quel aurait été son intérêt à le défier à nouveau ? Aucun, hormis celui de le pousser dans une si grande rage que ça aurait été dangereux pour elle. Jusqu'au bout cette satanée Gryffondor réfléchissait à tout.

\- Va à mon bureau et regarde ce qui s'y trouve, continua-t-il de sa voix morne.

Sans un mot, il l'entendit avancer puis se stopper net en retenant sa respiration. Le bruit d'un papier qui se froisse résonna si fort à ses oreilles qu'il aurait souhaité hurler pour en cacher le son.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? questionna-t-elle, estomaquée.

\- Ton contrat d'esclavage, je l'ai rompu.

\- Tu as… tu as fait quoi ? bredouilla-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Ah… Donc elle allait continuer à le tutoyer. Soit, de toute manière ils ne se reverraient plus à l'avenir et pour être totalement sincère, l'entendre lui parler ainsi lui donnait l'impression d'être un peu plus humain, comme lorsqu'il était encore étudiant.

\- Tu es libre Hermione, soupira-t-il faiblement. Tu peux à présent t'enfuir de cet endroit que tu détestes tant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce qui me ronge est bien trop profond pour que tu puisses m'en guérir. Maintenant, fous le camp de chez moi, ajouta-t-il sèchement, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Le son de ses petits pas qui se rapprochent de lui, s'arrêtent, puis s'éloignent. Le grincement de la vieille porte en bois qui s'ouvre mais qui ne se referme pas. Il perçoit chacun des mouvements de la femme comme s'ils retentissaient en lui, dans tout son être. Dieu que ça faisait mal mais il ne devait pas craquer, par pitié il devait se montrer fort.

\- Le repas que je viens de t'apporter…, commença-t-elle la voix hésitante. Ne le mange pas, j'y ai ajouté un poison mortel.

Et la porte se ferma dans un claquement sonore.

Lentement, de son éternelle démarche trainante, Drago s'approcha de son repas, prit une cuillère de la fameuse soupe empoisonnée et la porta à ses lèvres, qui restaient toujours closes. Il pouvait tout arrêter, ici et maintenant, en ouvrant la bouche et en avalant ce bol de soupe. Il crèverait une bonne fois pour toute, comme il l'avait toujours désiré. La cuillère lui glissa des doigts et se fracassa au sol, imité quelques secondes plus tard par le corps tremblant de Drago, qui s'effondra par terre, le visage entre les mains. Des larmes de rage et de tristesse dévalèrent sur ses joues blanches, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son sa chevelure blonde indisciplinée. Incapable de retenir ses sanglots, le Serpentard hoqueta de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que la crise passe et s'en aille définitivement. Épuisé par ce torrent de larmes, le fier homme blond s'allongea totalement au sol, les yeux rivés au plafond, le souffle court. Il les avait retenues si longtemps… Ces foutues larmes, il s'empêchait de les laisser couler depuis tant d'années, depuis Poudlard en fait. Son cœur était en miettes, son corps tout entier était en lambeaux et elle n'était plus là.

L'image d'elle en train de verser un quelconque poison dans son repas le fit sourire tristement. Bon sang, elle avait vraiment dû se sentir dos au mur pour tenter de le tuer ainsi. Le destin était un sacré farceur, à peine avait-il accompli une bonne action qu'il était récompensé dans la seconde. S'il ne l'avait pas libéré, il aurait mangé cette soupe et serait certainement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Même au fond du gouffre cette femme garde sa dignité intacte et sa conscience propre, grogna-t-il, la voix encore enrouée.

C'était ainsi, il l'avait laissé partir, il ne croiserait plus jamais son regard empli de rage et de révolte, il n'observerait plus jamais sa file silhouette élancée, il n'entendrait plus jamais sa douce voix grave. Il avait déjà crû la perdre en quittant Poudlard, et voilà qu'à nouveau, leurs chemins se séparaient. Mais c'était pour le mieux, lui était destiné à croupir seul dans ce manoir alors que cette petite femme était vouée à accomplir de grandes choses et à non pas à être réduite en esclavage par la pourriture qu'il était.

* * *

Les jours défilèrent tristement et le Maître ne se décidait pas à sortir de son salon faiblement éclairé de quelques bougies. La journée il dormait ou plutôt cauchemardait et se réveillait brusquement, dégoulinant de sueur tandis que la nuit il lisait ou se contentait d'observer le ciel. Saku faisait le ménage pendant qu'il sommeillait et lui apportait deux fois par jours son repas, qu'il picorait du bout des lèvres, ce qui la plongeait à chaque fois dans une profonde désolation. Observer son Maître qui se laissait mourir la minait tellement que chaque soir elle pleurait dans la cuisine, renfilant et se mouchant avec la force du désespoir. La pauvre elfe se doutait que quelque chose de terrible s'était produit durant son absence, d'ailleurs il était revenu dans un si triste état, abandonné de tous. Son épouse, que Saku méprisait en son for intérieur depuis le tout début, ne venait plus du tout à la maison, comme si elle l'avait complètement déserté une fois qu'elle avait vu le Maitre.

Mais pire, l'esclave aussi n'était plus là, elle aussi avait fuis. Alors que le Maitre avait eu l'extrême bonté de la libérer, elle avait préféré filer plutôt que de rester et s'occuper de lui en le remerciement de sa générosité. Oh oui, Saku détestait toutes ces femmes qui n'étaient là que pour le faire souffrir. Mais même si elle en voulait à l'esclave d'être partie, elle ne pouvait que regretter son absence. Certes, la Maitresse ne devait certainement pas manquer au Maitre, mais la jeune Demoiselle, c'était autre chose. Personne ne prenait garde à Saku, mais Saku, elle, faisait attention à tout ce qui l'entourait. Et il fallait bien reconnaitre que depuis que l'esclave habitait ici, le Maitre semblait plus épanouit, presque heureux, ce que l'elfe de maison avait grandement apprécié. Mais à présent il n'y avait plus qu'elle pour lui tenir compagnie et lui se morfondait dans sa mélancolie et sa solitude.

Saku connaissait le Maitre depuis qu'il était tout petit, elle avait eu la chance de le voir grandir et devenir l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Jamais le Maitre ne l'avait frappé ou maltraité, contrairement à son père, cet homme glacial et terrifiant. Le Maitre était quelqu'un de gentil, Saku en était persuadé, il avait seulement eu le malheur d'avoir une famille… malfaisante. Le Maitre était un solitaire, une pauvre âme esseulée et cela affligeait sa fidèle servante plus que tout. La pauvre créature qu'elle était ne pouvait représenter aucune aide pour l'homme qu'elle révérait depuis sa naissance. Pourtant elle allait continuer à veiller sur lui, pour qu'il se repose, se nourrisse et que finalement il accepte un jour de sortir de cette maudite pièce pleine de ténèbres.

* * *

Affalé sur le canapé, cherchant désespérément le sommeil qui semblait le fuir, Drago ouvrit un œil et regarde l'heure : 04h16. Bon, c'était foutu, encore une fois il ne s'endormirait pas avant que le soleil ne se lève complètement. Toutefois, il décida de resté allongé, la couverture remontée jusque sous le menton, se laissant bercer par le tic-tac de l'horloge. Est-ce qu'il était en dépression ? Peut-bien, ses journées étaient ponctuées de crises de panique, de pensées morbides et de rêves effrayants. Son cœur avait été remplacé par un immense trou, une plaie béante qui portait le nom d'Hermione Granger. Elle lui manquait à en crever, chaque parcelle de sa peau douce, chaque fragment de son parfum, chacune de ces choses qui faisait d'elle la lionne qu'elle était… Tout lui manquait, à un tel point que par moment il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Les petits coups frappés à la porte le réveillèrent de sa léthargie. Le serpentard haussa un sourcil, à cette heure-ci Saku devrait être en train de dormir, pourquoi se trouvait-elle devant la porte ?

\- Entre, fit-il sobrement.

L'elfe de maison entra précipitamment et s'inclina prestement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure-ci ?

\- Maitre, Saku est mortifiée d'avoir réveillé le Maitre pendant qu'il dormait, mais Saku a pensé que le Maitre aurait aimé l'apprendre tout de suite plutôt que demain matin, dit-elle sur le ton de la supplique.

\- Apprendre quoi ? ronchonna-t-il en se redressant sur le canapé.

\- Mademoiselle est revenue !

A ces mots, le cœur de Drago rata un battement. Ce n'était pas possible, il avait dû mal comprendre.

\- Quelle mademoiselle ? prononça-t-il du bout des lèvres.

\- Mademoiselle l'Esclave Maitre ! s'égosilla Saku de sa petite voix aigüe.

D'un bond il s'extirpa du sofa, effrayant l'elfe au passage, et se mit à faire les cent pas, le cerveau en ébullition.

\- Pourquoi est-elle là ? A-t-elle dit quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à revenir ? Est-elle bien seule ? enchaina le grand blond surexcité sans laisser à son elfe le temps de répondre.

\- Saku n'en sait rien mon Maitre… Elle parait sale et fatiguée, c'est tout…

\- Dis-lui de monter me voir ! Attends ! Non ! Ne la laisse surtout pas entrer ici, il ne faut pas qu'elle voit mon visage !

Hochant vivement la tête, Saku s'apprêta à sortir quand Drago l'apostropha à nouveau.

\- Si ! Fais la venir ici mais bande-lui les yeux ! C'est bien compris ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit, d'accord ? insista le grand homme, à la fois paniqué et tremblant d'anticipation.

\- Très bien Maitre, Saku fera tout ce que le Maitre lui ordonne ! promit-elle avant de s'éclipser furtivement.

Elle était là, sous son toit, elle était de retour ! Mais pourquoi donc ? Est-ce qu'il lui manquait ? Non, certainement pas, elle le haïssait de tout son être. Est-ce qu'elle avait retrouvé l'Ordre et jouait maintenant l'espion dans le but de capturer des Mangemorts ? C'était bien possible, la pauvre ne se doutait surement pas qu'il n'était plus vraiment l'un des leurs à présent. Mais peu lui importait, car elle était revenue vers lui et quelle que soit la raison, ce simple acte le plongeait dans un sentiment de bonheur indescriptible.

\- Mon Maitre, Mademoiselle l'Esclave se trouve derrière la porte, un bandeau sur les yeux. Je la laisse entrer ? demanda Saku de sa toute petite voix.

\- Oui, répondit-il la gorge nouée, bien incapable de prononcer un mot de plus.

Et c'est là qu'elle apparut, un fin tissu rouge cachant son beau regard, les mains levées devant elle pour se protéger d'un choc quelconque, avançant d'un pas incertain. Il la vit sursauter quand la porte se referma dans un claquement sonore derrière elle. Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé la serrer vigoureusement dans ses bras. Sa crinière brune était sale et emmêlée, ses vêtements froissés et déchirés, quelques égratignures parsemaient sa peau laiteuse mais Drago s'en fichait, elle était sa lionne, son trésor, sa femme.

\- Pourquoi ai-je les yeux bandés ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Oh cette voix, ce timbre grave, suave, provocant. Tout ce qu'il avait crû mort en lui se réveilla aussitôt. Son envie d'elle, son obsession, sa passion, son désir. Comment avait-il pût se passer d'elle durant toute cette longue période ? Comment avait-il osé la libérer alors qu'il mourait à petit feu sans elle, sans sa présence, sans sa chaleur. Prenant conscience qu'il n'avait toujours pas formulé une seule parole, il avala difficilement sa salive et attaqua :

\- C'est à moi de poser les questions. Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ?

\- Je suis…

\- Toi qui tenais tellement à ta foutue liberté, pourquoi revenir maintenant ? la coupa-t-il fiévreusement.

Il vit la femme serrer les poings et mordre sa délicieuse lèvre inférieure. Dieu qu'elle le rendait fou.

\- Je ne peux rien faire sans baguette. Je n'ai nulle pas où aller et j'ai bien failli me faire capturer à nouveau et ce à plusieurs reprises. J'ai besoin d'une baguette pour me défendre, sinon je risque d'être l'esclave de quelque d'autre à nouveau, répondit-elle froidement, ce qui ne le désarçonna pas pour autant, bien trop heureux de pouvoir l'admirer de tout son soul.

\- Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que tu pouvais avoir un bien pire maitre que moi ? railla-t-il le regard enflammé.

La jeune femme en face de lui ne daigna pas répondre à sa moquerie mais son mutisme la trahissait ce qui enchanta Drago. C'était de son plein gré qu'elle avait décidé de revenir chez lui, entre ces murs, et ce malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait subir.

\- Tu es en piteux état, constata-t-il en ricanant, bien qu'au fond de lui il désirait plus que tout plonger son nez dans son cou gracieux et la mordre pour la marquer à sa façon et la faire sienne pour de bon.

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir te donner tort sur ce point, rétorqua-t-elle en levant le menton.

« J'ai envie de la bouffer quand elle fait ça », pensa-t-il aussitôt, l'estomac contracté.

\- Va te laver et file te reposer quelques heures, nous reparlerons demain de tout ça. Après tout, je t'ai libéré Hermione, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me plier à tes petits caprices parce que tu viens de découvrir que la vie en-dehors de ce manoir est plus dangereuse que moi.

Bien sûr, il mentait. Quoiqu'au final, rien n'avait changé. Elle le détestait toujours autant, il restait un rebu de la société et son apparence… Toutes ces raisons qui l'avaient poussé à rompre les chaines de son esclave n'avaient en aucune manière disparue, devait-il revenir sur sa parole ?

 _Tu ne reviens sur rien du tout, c'est elle qui est revenue vers toi, c'est de sa faute. Tu ne vas pas rejeter encore une fois ce petit cul alléchant quand même_ , bougonne son Désir, anesthésié depuis de longues semaines maintenant.

De toute façon, jamais il n'aurait eu le courage de la renvoyer, pas alors qu'elle se présentait devant lui comme par miracle. Même si rien n'avait changé, même s'il restait celui qu'il était, il la garderait cette fois-ci à ses côtés. Oui c'était égoïste, certes c'était abject, mais n'était-il pas un monstre de corps et d'esprit à présent ?

* * *

Cet immonde plafond gris, cet horrible matelas poussiéreux, cette satanée branche qui tape contre la fenêtre. Elle avait quitté cet endroit il y a de cela plusieurs semaines et à son retour, rien n'avait changé, tout était horriblement identique. Déjà lasse de la journée qui l'attendait, Hermione se débarbouilla rapidement le visage, enfila une de ces fameuses robes noires trop grande et sortit de sa petite chambre. Un coup d'œil jeté à la pendule accrochée au couloir lui indiqua qu'il était 17 heures, elle avait dormi toute la journée et il faisait déjà sombre. Vive l'hiver ! Étrangement, que ce soit Saku, Malefoy ou même la « maitresse » de maison, absolument personne n'avait jugé bon de la réveiller. Soit, ça l'arrangeait parfaitement, après les jours éprouvants qu'elle venait de passer, ces quelques heures de repos lui avaient fait le plus grand bien.

Indécise concernant la marche à suivre, la lionne opta pour rejoindre l'elfe de maison dans la cuisine, son lieu de prédilection, pour lui demander conseil. Devait-elle rejoindre Malefoy dans le salon ou bien fallait-il qu'elle attendre qu'il l'appelle ? Elle n'en savait foutrement rien. Mais une fois arrivée dans la dite-pièce, personne, pas l'ombre d'une petite créature en train de passer le chiffon ou de cuisiner. La jeune femme en profita pour fouiner un peu dans les placards histoire de se trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Une fois attablée, elle dévora ses prises et patienta, longtemps, mais personne ne vint, ni Saku ni Malefoy. Se souvenant pertinemment que ce timbré de Malefoy lui avait intimé l'ordre de le rejoindre aujourd'hui, elle se leva de sa chaise en soupirant bruyamment, attrapa le bandeau rouge qui trainait non loin d'elle et se dirigea vers le maudit salon. Les yeux bandés et la boule au ventre, Hermione frappa à la porte et entra posément, la tête haute malgré sa cécité. Cependant, elle n'entendit aucun mot ni même le rythme d'une respiration, seule une douce mélodie comblait ce silence oppressant. Etait-il en train de jouer au piano ? Puis d'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps possédait-il un piano ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

La jeune femme fit quelques pas incertains en direction de la musique qu'elle percevait, les yeux rivés par terre car un petit espace entre son voile et ses yeux la laissait entrevoir un peu du sol, ce qui l'aidait dans sa progression. Tout de même plongée dans les ténèbres, son pied heurta quelque chose de dur, lui laissant échapper un râle de douleur qu'elle tenta de contenir en se couvrant la bouche de ses petites mains abimées. Mais pourquoi devait-elle se couvrir les yeux ainsi, bon Dieu ? Ce Serpentard était encore plus frappé que ce qu'elle imaginait !

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda une voix éteinte derrière son dos.

D'un bon la lionne sursauta et se retourna vivement, elle avait presque pu sentir le souffle de l'homme sur sa nuque, il se tenait si près d'elle. Merde, il pouvait l'observer sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, encore une fois elle était sans défense en sa présence, encore une fois il avait ce foutu ascendant sur elle.

\- Hier, tu m'as ordonné de venir te voir. Eh bien, me voilà, répondit-elle placidement, cherchant par tous les moyens à cacher son appréhension.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à obéir à un Serpentard, se moqua le grand blond.

\- Je ne croyais pas que je serai un jour assez désespérée pour revenir ici et pourtant, je suis là, souffla la femme brune, la mâchoire serrée.

Elle avait tout raté… Son rôle de la parfaite esclave docile, son secret concernant sa véritable identité, son horrible tentative de meurtre, acte qu'elle avait regretté si tôt qu'elle avait compris la portée ignoble de son geste. Elle avait même foiré sa liberté. Contre toute attente, son malade de « maitre » lui avait permis de s'en aller mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en sortir toute seule. Des journées entières à errer, à crever de faim et de soif, à quémander de l'aide à des personnes qui faisaient semblant de ne pas la voir. Dans une guerre, il y a ceux qui combattent, bons comme méchants, et ceux qui ferment les yeux se convaincant d'être des gens biens alors qu'ils sont prêts à laisser mourir un être humain sous leurs yeux, tout ça pour ne pas avoir de problèmes. Et ça, Hermione aurait dû le savoir, mais encore une fois elle se prit cette vérité en pleine tête : elle était seule, sans baguette et donc sans magie, incapable de se déplacer sans se faire remarquer et donc susceptible de se faire capturer par des Mangemorts ou juste des revendeurs. Et même si elle ne finissait pas dans un refuge, avec la marque qu'elle portait au poignet, n'importe qui aurait pu la ramener dans ce manoir, alors autant y retourner d'elle-même et persuader ce bon vieux Malefoy de lui donner une baguette. De toute évidence, quelque que chose d'horrible s'était passé quand il était parti, le poussant à la libérer. Elle devait absolument profiter de cette faiblesse pour l'amener dans ses derniers retranchements et qu'il ait pitié d'elle, même si cette simple idée l'excédait au plus haut point.

\- Depuis quand as-tu un piano ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix qu'elle souhaitait innocente.

\- Ma mère me l'a fait envoyer pour…. Quand j'étais gosse et que je n'allais pas bien, elle en jouait pour me consoler.

Interloquée face aux confidences inattendues de son ennemi, Hermione en resta pantoise quelques minutes.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais appris à en jouer moi-même, poursuivit-il, souhaitant peut-être rompre le silence pesant qui s'installait.

\- Je sais en jouer, avoua-t-elle presque contre son gré.

Pourquoi lui disait-elle ça ? En quoi ça pouvait bien intéresser ce tordu de Malefoy qu'elle sache pratiquer d'un instrument ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle entre dans son jeu aux nouvelles règles, sinon elle s'y perdrait à coup sûr.

\- Bien entendu qu'une miss-je-sais-tout telle que toi sait y jouer, railla-t-il doucement.

A cet instant, son rire paraissait presque sincère ce qui la déconcerta encore plus. Maintenant qu'elle s'était habituée à la pénombre, il lui semblait que tous ses autres sens étaient comme décuplés. L'éraillement dans sa voix masculine, son parfum léger qui planait autour d'elle, son ombre qui se déplaçait sans jamais s'éloigner de sa personne.

\- Cet instrument n'a été enchanté que pour jouer une seule et unique mélodie, et je t'avoue que ça commence à me taper sur le système. Joues-en pour moi Hermione, chuchota-t-il contre son oreille, ce qui la fit frémir intensément.

Déjà que lorsqu'il était visible, elle était à cran quand il se penchait sur elle, maintenant qu'en plus elle ne pouvait le discerner, tout son corps semblait s'embraser.

\- Si tu le souhaites, ça fait bien des années que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'exercer, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle jugea trop tremblante.

Et sans même comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle sentit une poigne chaude et forte attraper sa main et l'entrainer un peu plus rapidement près de l'instrument convoité. La pression se relâcha et elle entendit le bruit de ces pas témoignant qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. Toujours sous le choc après ce contact, Hermione tenta de reprendre contenance et frôla du bout des doigts le bel instrument, savourant sa surface lisse et parfaite avant de prendre place. Au loin, elle put entendre le grand homme déglutir avec peine, comme si la scène à laquelle il assistait le mettait mal à l'aise ou qu'au contraire il l'appréciait grandement. Enfin, peut-être qu'elle se trompait. Quelques notes retentirent alors dans la pièce, heurtant les murs dans un écho sonore, quand enfin elle se décida à se laisser aller au rythme de la musique. Bien entendu, elle buta sur plusieurs notes, mais ce n'était pas important, car pour une fois et ce depuis bien longtemps, elle créait quelque chose de ses mains. Elle ne nettoyait pas, n'astiquait pas, n'obéissait pas, non, elle se faisait plaisir et surtout démontrait son talent réprimé depuis tant de temps.

Bercée par ce qu'elle jouait, elle ne perçut pas les pas silencieux du Serpentard qui s'approchaient, elle ne ressentit pas sa présence derrière elle jusqu'à ce qu'il pose ses mains sur ses épaules, tout en douceur, sans la brusquer. Prise de panique, Hermione arrêta aussitôt son jeu mais n'osa pas protester, se contenant de rester assise, le dos droit, les mains en l'air.

\- Continue…, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Un douloureux frisson parcouru son corps et c'est la bouche sèche et le ventre en feu, que la lionne reprit son jeu, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Dans le noir le plus complet, la sensation de ces mains fermes sur ses frêles épaules dénudées lui provoqua des fourmillements dans les jambes et surtout décupla le feu en elle, plus précisément dans son ventre. Et que faisait-il ? Observait-il ses mains qui glissaient sur les touches ou bien la fixait-il ? Laissant courir son regard sur son corps, son visage, ses seins… Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'avaler péniblement sa salive. Elle ne devait absolument pas repenser au regard que lui avait lancé son bourreau la fois où il l'avait enlacé, dans le couloir. Ce regard dans lequel luisait une lueur étrange, violente et… presque sexuelle.

 _Il n'a pas cessé de te répéter qu'il te voulait, tu croyais vraiment que c'était en tout bien tout honneur ?_ ironise sa Peur.

Ses doigts stoppèrent net leur danse et c'est calmement qu'elle reposa ses mains sur ses genoux. La minute musique était passée, il devait s'éloigner à présent, ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

\- Que s'est-il passé depuis Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle subitement.

Depuis qu'elle vivait ici, elle s'était posée la question un bon nombre de fois et bizarrement, aujourd'hui, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait peut-être obtenir une réponse. Une certaine inimité régnait dans ce salon, alors autant en profiter.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à devenir un Mangemort ?

Contre toute attente, elle sentit qu'il prenait place à ses côtés sur la petite banquette, l'obligeant à coller ses langues jambes musclées contre les siennes, ce qui la fit frissonner une fois encore.

\- Tu es si étonnée que ça de constater que je suis devenu Mangemort ? s'enquit-il surpris.

\- Je ne sais pas Malefoy… A vrai dire, j'ai toujours pensé que toutes ces histoire, que cette guerre en général ne te concernait pas vraiment.

\- Cette guette ne concerne qu'un petit pourcentage de cette population, le reste s'est juste retrouvé là-dedans sans rien avoir demandé.

Elle voulait lui poser cette question, oh Merlin qu'est-ce qu'elle désirait assouvir sa curiosité ! Cette interrogation l'empêchait souvent de dormir la nuit, la torture devait prendre fin, elle devait lui demander.

\- Tu étais présent quand les Mangemorts nous ont attaqués ?

Le silence, le son de leurs respirations, le croassement des corbeaux dehors.

\- J'y étais.

\- Co… comment aviez-vous su que nous comptions vous attaquer le soir-même ? Comment avez-vous fait p… pour nous prendre par surprise ? bégaya-t-elle, la lèvre tremblotante.

\- Je n'en sais rien Hermione, je ne suivais que les ordres. Tu sais, je ne suis que le fils d'un Mangemort célèbre, même mon père ne me raconte rien. Tout ce dont j'étais au courant, c'était que tout l'Ordre était présent ce jour-là et que nous devions en profiter pour tous vous massacrer, soupira-t-il tristement.

Hermione posa brutalement ses mains sur les touches du piano provoquant ainsi un son strident qui se percuta sur tous les murs de la chambre.

\- Comme ça s'est terminé ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Comment s'est finie la bataille ? s'écria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je… J'ai été blessée gravement et capturée par un de tes potes qui m'a fait transplaner avec lui je ne sais où. Le temps que je parvienne à me débarrasser de lui et que je revienne au QG, c'était déjà terminé. Seuls des cadavres méconnaissables jonchaient le sol, et je n'ai jamais pu retrouver les membres de l'Ordre en fuite, surtout que par la suite, je n'avais plus de baguette et je ne…, quand sa voix se brisa, déchirée par les sanglots qu'elle ne parvenait plus à retenir.

Le souvenir de cette terrible bataille, la vision de ces corps gisant au sol, de ces amis dont toute lueur de vie s'était définitivement éteint dans leurs prunelles. Puis sa cavale, la perte de sa baguette, toutes ses agressions qu'elle avait dû subir. Oh Merlin, comment faisait-elle pour continuer à vivre !

\- Personne n'a gagné, personne n'a perdu. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts, des deux côtés, et pour Potter et le Mage Noir… Tu dois être au courant…, chuchota-t-il la voix incertaine.

\- On dit qu'ils ont tous les deux disparus ! Est-ce que c'est vrai ? cria-t-elle, des larmes coulant le long de sa figure.

Deux mains puissantes se refermèrent sur son visage sans qu'elle ne cherche à s'en extraire, une seule chose lui importait, la réponse qu'il allait lui donner.

\- Ils se sont affrontés en duel et ils sont tous les deux tombés, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Ils… ils sont morts ? Harry est mort ? gémit Hermione, un torrent de larmes dévalant sur ses joues blêmes.

D'un geste vif, le ruban qui cachait ses yeux tomba sur ses genoux sans qu'elle n'eût le temps de ne rien voir car déjà la main de l'homme se posa immédiatement sur elle, couvrant à nouveau son regard tandis que de son autre main, il sécha quelques-unes de ses larmes.

\- Je ne crois pas… C'est un genre de coma, ils respirent encore mais aucun des deux ne s'est réveillé. Le Mage Noir est gardé quelque part, seuls les Mangemorts les plus influents connaissent cet endroit et je pense que ça doit être pareil pour Potter. Weasley et d'autres l'ont emmenés avec eux.

\- Ron aussi est vivant ? s'exclama la lionne, à nouveau pleine d'espoir.

A ces mots, elle sentit la caresse de l'homme sur sa joue se renforcer.

\- Je n'en sais rien, cracha le Serpentard. Depuis cette bataille, je ne participe plus à rien, je me contente de faire quelques apparitions à des diners mais c'est tout. Je ne veux plus être mêlé à toute cette merde.

\- Pourtant tu l'as été dernièrement, non ? insista la lionne.

Le Serpentard la libéra et se leva brusquement en lui tournant rapidement le dos pour qu'elle ne puisse pas apercevoir son visage, d'autant plus que la pièce sombre n'était que faiblement éclairée par quelques bougies. L'unique chose qu'elle ait eu le temps d'apercevoir était son dos arborant son traditionnel costume noir, à croire que rien au monde ne le pousserait à le quitter.

\- Ferme les yeux, glapit-il sèchement.

Ne se sentant pas la force de répliquer, Hermione obtempéra quand elle sentit la main du jeune homme frôler son genou nu, certainement pour prendre le tissu rouge, qu'il plaça à nouveau sur son nez, le nouant derrière son crâne. Elle allait reposer sa question quand les mains du Serpentard se perdirent dans ses cheveux, qu'il releva prestement afin de les libérer de la prison que représentait le ruban. C'était un geste simple, sans aucune connotation sexuelle ou même sensuelle, pourtant elle se sentit rougir, à la fois de honte mais d'autre chose, un autre sentiment inexplicable qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle entendit les pas de l'homme s'éloigner promptement d'elle, ce qui la poussa à se redresser à son tour pour le suivre, bien que péniblement et à l'aveuglette. Néanmoins elle ne voulait surtout pas lâcher le morceau, pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait révélé ce soir.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé Malefoy ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de te voir ? Qu'as-tu fais pour revenir ainsi ?

\- Raah ! Ça suffit ! rugit-il en l'empoignant par le bras pour la plaquer une nouvelle fois contre lui.

Le cœur à deux doigts d'exploser, elle perçut les battements affolés de celui de son ennemi, comprenant ainsi que lui aussi réagissait étrangement à cette soudaine promiscuité.

\- Sache, ma petite lionne, que tu ne veux pas me voir, sois en certaine, chuchota-t-il en glissant sa main derrière sa nuque, ce qui la fit presque gémir d'excitation.

Ce sordide personnage exerçait une telle influence sur elle que chacune de ses caresses, même les plus légères, la consumait littéralement sur place. Décidée à ne pas se laisser faire passivement, Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds, guidée par le souffle chaud du grand homme, afin de se retrouver presque collé à son visage.

\- Sache, mon petit serpent, que tu ne sais absolument pas ce que je désire ou non. Alors s'il-te-plait, ne perds pas ton temps à essayer de penser à ma place, susurra-t-elle le sourire en coin.

Elle put entendre l'homme en face d'elle haleter rapidement et sentir sa main se serrer davantage sur sa hanche. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle sorte les griffes, mais il s'était lamentablement fourvoyé. Elle aussi pouvait le déstabiliser, et c'est ce qu'elle ferait à partir de maintenant.

\- Hermione… Je ne… Tu sais à Poudlard… Je…, bredouilla-t-il sans réussir à trouver les mots, ce qui fit sourire encore plus Hermione.

Depuis des mois, Drago Malefoy n'avait été que le maitre, froid, imperturbable, impénétrable et implacable. Mais aujourd'hui, enfin, elle avait réussi l'exploit, non pas de le mettre en colère, mais de le faire bégayer. Oh Merlin, ce constat était tellement jubilatoire qu'elle en aurait ri. D'ailleurs, n'était-elle pas en train de sourire, elle, qui avait promis de ne plus jamais montrer sa joie.

\- Et cette manie de m'appeler par mon prénom me gêne Malefoy, pour toi je dois rester Granger ! houspilla faussement la Gryffondor, se sentant curieusement plus légère.

D'un geste lent il plaqua le visage de la lionne contre son torse et murmura dans ses cheveux :

\- Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard Hermione… Je ne suis plus le Drago Malefoy que tu as connu et je ne compte pas le redevenir un jour…

Il fit une longue pause, inspirant et expirant bruyamment dans sa chevelure avant de reprendre :

\- Il est temps pour toi de quitter cette pièce, mais reviens demain, à la même heure, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, s'entendit-elle répondre dans un même souffle.

Il la décolla doucement de lui sans pour autant lâcher sa taille, et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, qu'il referma sur elle sans un mot. Perdue dans ce tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires, elle défit son bandeau et tenta de calmer son cœur, qui battait à un rythme fou. Ce qui venait de se passer dans cette pièce était ahurissant et déboussolant. Leur intimité, leurs confidences, le frôlement de son corps contre le sien… Elle semblait sortir d'un rêve, se sentant plus sereine et nettement moins angoissée. Après tout, enfin, elle avait eu la réponse à la question qui la tourmentait depuis des années. Elle savait maintenant que Ron était toujours vivant et qu'Harry n'était pas mort, elle pouvait à nouveau espérer ! Sans compter Malefoy, oh oui il n'était plus l'étudiant qu'elle avait connu, mais il ne semblait plus être le maitre sans cœur qu'elle avait côtoyé des semaines auparavant. Il était différent, il avait changé et ça la troublait plus que de raison.

Se secouant la tête pour chasser ses idées absurdes, Hermione entreprit de retrouver Saku, souhaitant ignorer de tout son être qu'au fond d'elle-même, la lionne avait hâte de se retrouver à nouveau seule avec lui dans ce salon qui les abritaient tous deux du monde extérieur.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Chapitre plus long que le précédent cette fois-ci :)**

 **Alors ? Pas trop déboussolé ou surpris par cet ellipse de quelques mois ? Je m'imagine bien que chacun avait un peu son idée concernant la suite de l'histoire mais je souhaitais vous prendre à contre pied ! J'espère que ça vous plait !**

 **Avoir l'idée d'une Hermione priée de sa vue m'est venue comme ça, je me suis dit que ça renforcerait encore un peu plus ce sentiment d'intimité entre eux ^^ Vous avez aussi plus d'infos sur la guerre, sur Harry et Voldemort, sur Ron aussi ! C'est vrai que dans cette fiction j'ai pris le parti de ne pas trop me pencher sur l'affrontement, car ce sujet ne me passionne pas vraiment même si je me dois d'en parler un minimum pour crédibiliser l'histoire héhé**

 **Merci merci merci merci merci pour vos reviews (100 quoi ! waouh !), je les aime, je vous aime ! N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser pour ce chapitre aussi ! :D**


	10. Le salon

\- Assis-toi.

Les yeux bandés, Hermione avança à tâtons dans la pièce en suivant la chaleur du feu qui brulait dans la cheminée avant de prendre place dans un fauteuil, mais pas celui de Malefoy tout de même, mieux valait ne pas réveiller le loup qui sommeillait en lui ! La jeune femme avait attendu ce moment toute la journée, ce qui l'étonnait toujours autant. Depuis qu'elle était revenue et qu'elle avait eu son premier entretien avec lui, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose dès son réveil : que la journée passe vite et que l'horloge sonne 17 heures. Bien sûr, elle pouvait essayer de se persuader que c'était par stratégie, qu'elle avait hâte de l'embobiner pour qu'il lui donne une baguette, qu'elle ne pensait qu'à s'enfuir, mais ça aurait été se mentir à elle-même. Elle était pressée de le rejoindre dans ce salon parce que lorsqu'elle se trouvait en sa présence, elle se sentait entière. A nouveau elle pouvait être une femme intelligente, intéressante, cultivée et surtout une ancienne Gryffondor et fière de l'être. Elle avait dû cacher son identité et renier son passé pendant tellement de temps que de parler aujourd'hui avec un homme qui la connaissait, elle, Hermione Granger, était incroyablement grisant bien que déstabilisant quand elle réalisait que c'était avec Drago Malefoy qu'elle échangeait ainsi.

Un Malefoy à la fois taciturne, violent, tendre, insultant, irritable, attirant… Bref, un vrai paradoxe à lui tout seul. Et c'était précisément sa complexité qui poussait Hermione à le rejoindre tous les soirs depuis maintenant huit jours. A 17 heures pétantes, elle montait dans ce salon et s'asseyait au coin du feu, sans un mot, blottie dans son fauteuil et réchauffée par les flammes. Une fois ils avaient joué aux échecs, son bandeau à peine relevé pour qu'elle puisse voir un peu du jeu et ce dans le silence le plus total, frémissant sans le vouloir dès qu'elle apercevait la main puissante du Serpentard bouger une pièce sur l'échiquier. Mais la partie avait duré longtemps et finalement, tombant de fatigue, ils étaient allés se coucher sans la terminer. Le lendemain la partie était oubliée, personne n'en avait pipé mot mais Hermione devinait assez bien que tout comme elle, le Serpentard ne voulait absolument pas perdre. Alors mieux valait oublier le jeu plutôt que de risquer de perdre la face. Durant ces soirées, jamais ils n'abordaient le sujet de la guerre ou de l'esclavage, préférant orienter la conversation sur Poudlard et leurs souvenirs en commun, bien que souvent ils ne fussent pas très agréables.

C'était étrange pour la lionne de discuter aussi simplement avec le Serpentard, son ancien « maitre » et bourreau. Et bien qu'elle ne lui ait pas pardonné les horreurs qu'il lui avait fait subir, elle ressentait une certaine plénitude durant leurs échanges. Cependant, elle savait pertinemment que ce moment d'accalmie ne pouvait durer, elle se devait de rapidement regagner sa liberté et oublier toute cette horreur. Mais surtout, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à partager ce genre d'instants intimes avec le grand homme car elle sentait que lui tout comme elle marchaient sur des œufs, risquant à tout moment de les briser et de provoquer ensuite un désastre sans nom. Ce soir, elle était bien décidée à faire avancer la conversation pour qu'elle puisse placer subrepticement le sujet de la baguette. D'ailleurs, une question la taraudait depuis un bon moment, et c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle allait enfin oser la poser.

La femme brune l'entendit prendre place sur son fauteuil fétiche et prendre un livre qu'il ouvrit délicatement, le bruit des pages résonnant à ses oreilles.

\- Où est ta femme ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Le bruit du livre qu'il repose sur la table, le froissement de son pantalon, le bois du fauteuil qui grince.

\- Pas ici, de toute évidence, élude-t-il.

\- Elle ne vit plus là ?

\- Elle est partie… Définitivement.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration. La « maitresse » était partie ? Pour de bon ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à enfin franchir le cap ?

\- Tu te demandes certainement pourquoi, continua-t-il tranquillement.

\- Je dois avouer que ça me surprend un peu, chuchota-t-elle, rien ne semblait pouvoir la décider à te quitter, malgré ton sale caractère.

Il rit. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, Drago Malefoy se mit à pouffer, ce qui électrisa la lionne, peu habituée à l'entendre s'esclaffer franchement.

\- Il est vrai que tenir autant d'années à mes côtés relevait de l'exploit, j'aurais peut-être dû me montrer plus cordial avec elle, admit-il en souriant.

Son sourire, elle pouvait l'entendre sans même le voir. A quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce grand homme froid lorsqu'il souriait ? Mystère.

\- Et qu'as-tu fait pour qu'elle craque et s'en aille ?

\- Vois-tu Hermione, j'ai deux choses pour moi : mon nom prestigieux et ma belle gueule. Alors certes, je reste un Malefoy, mais je pense que cette bonne vieille Astoria était bien trop soucieuse de l'apparence pour rester avec un homme dont l'allure a quelque peu… changé, finit-il sobrement.

Elle avait vu juste, depuis qu'elle devait se cacher les yeux, elle n'avait cessé de réfléchir à cette question : mais pourquoi donc ne voulait-il pas être vu ? Surtout que Saku, elle, pouvait pénétrer dans le salon sans aucune entrave. Elle se doutait qu'il avait dû être marqué ou blessé mais elle n'en connaissait pas encore la gravité. Et par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait jeter au loin son foutu voile pour enfin l'observer. Mais agir ainsi briserait aussitôt cette aura de pseudo-confiance qu'ils avaient tenté d'instaurer depuis une semaine. Pour une fois, la Gryffondor devait ronger son frein et garder sa maudite curiosité pour elle.

\- Elle te manque ? s'enquit-elle, réellement intéressée.

\- Quand je vois Astoria, je vois ma mère. Je vois une femme qui n'est pas heureuse, qui doit paraitre parfaite et impeccable en toute circonstance, malgré un mariage froid et sans amour, murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même. Et assister à ce simulacre sans pouvoir agir me rendait fou de rage. Alors non, elle ne me manque pas et je pense qu'elle sera bien plus épanouie sans moi.

A nouveau le silence, les murs qui grincent, le bois consumé qui crépite dans la cheminée. Hermione se blottit dans son fauteuil, la couverture remontée jusqu'au menton, le parfum entêtant de l'homme près d'elle lui titillant les narines.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir libéré Drago ? demanda-t-elle, encore mal à l'aise de devoir l'appeler par son prénom.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit…

\- J'attends la véritable raison aujourd'hui, coupa-t-elle vivement.

Mais il garda le silence. Encore une fois, la lionne aurait payé cher pour voir son expression, surtout qu'il détestait qu'on lui coupe la parole. C'était drôle, alors qu'il y a encore quelques semaines, ce même homme la plongeait dans la terreur, maintenant, elle était presque en paix quand elle lui parlait. La vie réservait vraiment beaucoup de surprises.

\- J'ai l'impression de mourir…, commença-t-il subitement. Je sais, tu dois bien me mépriser, toi qui a été réduite au rang d'esclave alors que moi je vis somptueusement dans ce manoir, continua l'homme blond en ricanant. Mais depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard, je sens que je me meurs. Comme si j'étais spectateur de ma vie et que je voyais ma fin approcher. C'est compliqué à expliquer mais c'est ainsi que je le ressens.

\- Ca ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu as soudainement décidé de rompre mon contrat d'esclavage, persista la Gryffondor.

\- Parce que tu ne pouvais plus rien faire pour moi. Je t'ai dit il y a un certain temps maintenant que tu étais mon médicament, mais c'était faux. Je suis las Hermione, je n'en peux plus. Je ne veux plus être un « maitre » pour qui que ce soit, je veux juste être Drago Malefoy. Mais toi, pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

\- Tu le sais, sans baguette, je suis une proie pour les gens de ton espèce, répondit-elle du tac au tac avant de poser sa main contre sa bouche.

Lui parler de cette façon alors qu'il se sentait assez en confiance pour lui faire part de ses sentiments n'était pas une bonne idée. Il ne fallait absolument pas le braquer alors que pour une fois, il baissait les armes.

\- Et tu n'as plus de famille ? continua-t-il sans tiquer à l'insulte déguisée de son interlocutrice.

\- Je leur ai fait oublier mon existence pour les protéger quand la guerre s'est déclarée, et je ne peux pas les mettre en danger en trouvant refuge chez eux, expliqua la jeune femme, la gorge serrée.

De nouveau ce silence, à la fois pesant mais évident. Tous deux étaient bercés par ce silence depuis tant d'années qu'ils s'en accoutumaient très bien à présent.

\- Hermione, parle-moi de ta cicatrice sur le dos, d'où vient-elle ? murmura-t-il la voix grave.

Malgré le temps qui passait, Hermione ne s'habituait décidemment toujours pas à l'entendre l'appeler ainsi. A chaque fois qu'il prononçait son prénom de sa voix rauque et suave, tout le corps de la Gryffondor se réchauffait instantanément, comme si chaque parcelle de sa peau répondait au grand homme.

\- Je veux bien te raconter cette histoire si toi tu m'avoues un de tes secrets, risqua-t-elle en entortillant son duvet entre ses doigts.

\- Marché conclu.

Prenant une grande respiration, Hermione commença son récit les yeux fermés, malgré le bandeau qui les lui couvraient de toute façon.

\- Après ce qu'il s'est passé à l'Ordre, j'ai subi pas mal d'attaques de tes… Enfin des Mangemorts quoi, rectifia-t-elle rapidement. Ma baguette a été brisée et sans elle, je me suis retrouvée sans défense. J'ai été dans pas mal de prisons, on me battait, me torturait, bref, je te passe les détails. Au final, j'ai atterris dans ce refuge mais à ce moment-là de ma vie, j'avais encore de l'espoir, alors je me suis défendue, bec et ongle. Du coup on m'a attrapé, enchainé à je ne sais quoi, une poutre peut-être, et on m'a versé de l'acide sur le dos, enfin je crois que ça en était, je ne me souviens plus très bien. J'ai cru mourir de toute façon. Enfin bref… Après j'ai été emprisonnée dans cette… cellule et voilà, conclut-elle la voix la plus ferme possible afin de cacher son trouble.

Le fauteuil de l'homme qui couine, sa respiration qui devient plus rapide, ses chaussures qui frottent le sol.

\- Comment était ta cellule ?

Le salaud. Ce petit salopard avait le don de toujours appuyer là où ça faisait mal, à croire qu'il avait un foutu sixième sens pour tout ce qui était effrayant.

\- Petite, chuchota-t-elle la voix enrouée. Minuscule, je ne pouvais même pas me lever… Et sombre aussi, je ne distinguais pas mon propre corps. J'y suis restée des mois, je… je crois que j'ai vraiment souhaité mourir, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me serais tuée si on m'en avait donné l'occasion. Mais quand on est une sous-merde, une moins que rien, une esclave, même le droit de mourir nous ai retiré. La Cage… Cette foutue Cage, de toute ma vie, jamais je n'ai rencontré une si grande ennemie. Même les Mangemorts et leur Doloris ne m'ont pas brisé et enlevé toute mon humanité, contrairement à la Cage qui…, quand sa voix se cassa à ce souvenir, le chagrin et l'horreur ayant repris le dessus.

Pas un mot, rien, Hermione se demanda même s'il n'était pas parti pendant ce long et pénible monologue décousu. Pourquoi s'était-elle confiée de la sorte ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, peut-être parce que pour la première fois, elle avait pu parler de la Cage, de son traumatisme, de ses cauchemars. Partager un peu de ses appréhensions la soulageait, elle se sentait ainsi moins seule. Mais peut-être en avait-elle trop dit, le Serpentard devait s'en moquer comme de l'an quarante de la Cage et des sévices qu'elle avait subi. Bien décidée à passer à autre chose pour faire oublier ce moment d'égarement, Hermione s'apprêta à aborder le sujet de la baguette quand Drago la devança.

\- J'ai beaucoup de regrets dans ma vie, tellement que je ne préfère pas les compter sinon je deviendrai fou, enfin, encore plus que je ne le suis déjà, sourit-il tristement. Mais je crois que le plus gros concerne Alice, l'esclave qui t'a précédé. Merde, pendant qu'ils étaient en train de… Putain ! maugréa-t-il la voix rauque. J'en avais rien à battre de cette fille, vraiment, son sort ne m'importait pas le moins du monde. Mais l'entendre hurler et pleurer et ce pendant des heures… Bordel, ça a été horrible, une véritable agonie. Je devine ce que tu es en train de te dire, que ma petite torture n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'elle vivait au même moment dans la cave, j'ai même essayé de m'en convaincre, que je m'en foutais royalement. Mais je te jure Hermione, qu'entendre une femme se faire torturer et vio… Bref, entendre ça, ça ne me fait pas bander comme ça a été le cas pour ces psychopathes qui s'en délectaient. Ça me donne envie de gerber.

Silencieusement, Hermione essaya de retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de dégringoler sur ses joues. Il avait raison, elle ne devait pas éprouver de la compassion pour lui, après tout il aurait pu faire le choix de la sauver, de la libérer, d'avoir la conscience en paix. Mais il avait préféré fermer les yeux et la tuer, c'était un meurtrier, un Mangemort, un homme mauvais… Alors pourquoi ressentait-elle autant d'empathie pour lui ?

\- Quand j'étais enfermée dans ces prisons qui n'avaient que pour unique but de faire souffrir les gens, les geôliers venaient nous chercher et décidaient au hasard de la victime du jour, marmonna-t-elle l'estomac retourné. A chaque fois que la grille s'ouvrait je priais pour qu'ils choisissent quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Tu te rends compte ? Je priais le ciel pour qu'une autre personne innocente se fasse torturer à ma place. Et quand par miracle, je n'étais pas celle sélectionnée et qu'une intense vague de soulagement déferlait en moi, quelques minutes plus tard je percevais les cris d'agonie de cette pauvre âme et je pleurais. Pas par peur ou par compassion, non, je pleurais car je me détestais, les larmes que je versais n'étaient que la preuve de mon égoïsme et de ma lâcheté. Alors Drago, sache que ce genre de regrets, chacun des individus qui foule le sol de cette terre en ont. C'est ainsi, c'est la vie. Mais se morfondre en se complaisant dans ses souvenirs morbides, ça c'est se montrer réellement couard.

La lionne ne comprenait même pas ce qu'elle était en train de débiter, un genre de sermon à deux sous qui ne visait qu'à la soulager un peu de propre son fardeau qu'elle se trainait depuis tant d'années. En minimisant les fautes de son camarade, elle diminuait les siennes, se trouvait des excuses, en fait, elle continuait à résonner égoïstement. D'ailleurs, une autre de ses erreurs la rongeait depuis maintenant des semaines et il était temps de l'affronter.

\- Drago... Je tenais à m'excuser..., murmura-t-elle les muscles tendus.

\- T'excuser de quoi ? demanda-t-il visiblement étonné de l'entendre être désolé de quoique ce soit envers lui.

\- D'avoir essayé de... de te tuer, lâcha-t-elle l'estomac noué,

– Hermione...

\- Non ! N'essaies pas de minimiser ma faute ! J'ai combattu pendant des années, j'ai très certainement blessé grièvement des gens mais ça a toujours été en me défendant. Tenter de tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid, c'est impardonnable !

\- Déjà je suis toujours vivant, commença-t-il d'une voix étonnamment douce. De plus, merde Hermione, je t'avais poussé à bout, j'ai compris... je comprends ton geste !

\- Je n'étais plus moi-même... Après la cave... Après ce que cet homme a failli me faire et ce sous tes yeux... Je n'étais plus moi-même, reprit la lionne dans un souffle, les mains tremblantes. J'ai tellement honte de moi car je n'ai pas agi sur un coup de tête, non, j'y ai réfléchi des jours entiers.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de...

\- J'ai besoin de le dire alors laisse-moi parler, s'il te plaît, le coupa-t-elle fermement. La potion, je l'avais en tête, depuis la fois où tu m'avais surpris dans ce salon alors que je cherchais un moyen de m'évader. Je ne m'intéressais pas à ce genre de potion mais je suis tombée dessus par hasard et je pense, qu'inconsciemment, je l'ai mémorisé. Je me sentais si mal et j'étais tellement en colère... Je connaissais la liste des ingrédients, aucun n'était dangereux tout seul mais mélangés ensemble... Enfin bref... Chaque jour, je demandais à Saku de m'acheter un produit puis un autre, lui expliquant que c'était pour préparer les repas...Il est vrai que la plupart des ingrédients étaient consommables alors la pauvre ne s'est pas posée de questions...

\- Hermione..., répéta-t-il doucement.

\- Je suis abjecte n'est-ce pas ? J'ai profité de la naïveté de Saku sans compter le mal que je lui aurais fait dès qu'elle aurait compris qu'elle avait participé à ton meurtre, dit-elle tristement. Et pire, j'ai agis comme un monstre... Je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser depuis lors. Mon Dieu... J'ai été à deux doigts d'assassiner un homme..., gémit la jeune femme la gorge nouée.

Une main sur son épaule nue, l'autre dans ses cheveux. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu se lever et s'approcher d'elle. Encore un fois, ce doux contact l'électrisa.

\- J'ai l'impression de ne plus être un homme, de n'être qu'un monstre, une bête, une carapace vide…, chuchota le jeune homme, la voix comme éteinte. J'ai le sentiment de ne plus être…

\- … humain ! finit-elle à sa place. Je sais, je te comprends, je ressens aussi ça même si j'imagine que ce ne sont pas pour les mêmes raisons. Quand il m'arrive de penser ainsi, je prends sur moi et je fais le point. Je réfléchis à ce qui me fait me sentir humaine.

\- Comment-ça ? questionna-t-il en pressant davantage ses doigts sur la peau de la jeune femme.

\- Je songe à ma famille, à mes amis, à mes rêves, à tout ce qui me renvoi à la femme que j'étais avant, expliqua-t-elle en gigotant sur place, mal à l'aise par cette proximité déconcertante.

\- Je vois…, soupira-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Drago, quand est-ce que tu te sens vivant ?

\- Quand tu es près de moi, susurra-t-il la bouche collée à son oreille.

Elle avait pu sentir les lèvres de l'homme remuer contrer son oreille, ce qui la fit rougir dans la seconde, à son grand désarroi. Et pourquoi lui dire ça ? Est-ce qu'il se jouait d'elle encore une fois ou était-il sérieux ce qui était autrement plus problématique ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans cet esprit dérangé ? Mais ce qui l'angoissa plus que tout fut sa propre faiblesse, car à aucun moment elle ne chercha à se dégager des caresses du Serpentard, se délectant inconsciemment de cette étrange intimité.

\- Tu as beaucoup de livres de potion, tu t'y intéresses ? s'écria-t-elle vivement afin de dissiper sa gêne.

\- En effet, j'ai bien conscience que jamais je ne serai aussi doué que mon parrain, mais j'essaie, je persévère, sait-on jamais, dit-il en faisant glisser sa main de l'épaule jusqu'à qu'à la nuque de femme brune.

Ce simple geste affola son cœur. Depuis combien de temps un homme ne l'avait-il pas touché aussi délicatement ? Non ! Elle ne devait pas penser ainsi, Drago Malefoy était un homme et elle savait pertinemment que les hommes étaient dangereux, à aucun moment elle ne devait succomber à son charme car elle ne savait que trop bien ce qui se cachait derrière ce masque sobre.

\- Veux-tu les consulter ?

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama-t-elle, interloquée.

\- Je suis le seul à en profiter alors autant qu'une miss-je-sais-tout telle que toi leur porte l'attention qu'ils méritent, fit-il visiblement amusé.

Et sans un mot de plus, il la prit par le bras pour la relever et les mains agrippées à sa fine taille, la conduisit jusqu'à une étagère remplie d'ouvrages poussiéreux. Toujours derrière elle, il dénoua son ruban et le laissa tomber au sol.

\- Tu peux lire ici ou les amener dans ta chambre, mais à aucun moment tu n'entres sans prévenir, tu ne dois jamais me voir, souffla-t-il contre son oreille, l'enlaçant à présent totalement, ses mains fermes posées sur son ventre.

Qu'est-ce elle maudissait son traitre de corps qui réagissait de plus belle à la présence de l'homme blond collé à elle. Pire, elle se révoltait contre ses exquises pulsations qui résonnaient en écho dans son bas-ventre, la renvoyant des années plus tôt, quand elle était encore une jeune femme libre pleine de désirs et de passion. Elle devait absolument se résonner ! Certes elle s'en voulait d'avoir tenté de le tuer mais c'était Drago Malefoy qui se tenait derrière elle, son bourreau, son tortionnaire, celui qui l'avait roué de coups, qui l'avait marqué et qui l'avait presque laissé se faire violer par un de ses potes Mangemorts. Il était mauvais, il était le Mal !

 _Je croyais qu'il n'y avait ni bons ni mauvais, juste des personnes prisent dans la folie de cette guerre et qui faisaient les mauvais choix_ , jubile une petite voix intérieure mais qui n'est pas celle de la Peur.

Oui, mais pas lui, pas cet homme ! Elle ne devait pas penser à son visage dur, méchant mais d'une telle beauté qu'on l'aurait cru tout droit sorti d'un tableau. Elle ne devait pas songer à sa stature virile, à son corps musclé que ses costumes mettaient en valeur, à ses mains puissantes, à sa démarche assurée, à sa voix sensuelle au timbre délicieusement grave… Non ! Merlin non ! De toute façon, elle n'était qu'une petite chose meurtrie et laide, et hormis cette promiscuité qu'il semblait vouloir instaurer, jamais il n'avait eu de réels gestes déplacés à son encontre. Il était inutile de paniquer ainsi alors qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'aucune idée sexuelle n'ait jamais germé dans l'esprit de l'homme imposant. Enfin, si elle ne tenait pas compte de la lueur étrange dans son regard la fois où il l'avait plaqué contre lui dans le couloir.

\- Je te remercie pour ta proposition, je t'avoue que lire me manque cruellement, toussota la lionne cherchant ainsi à masquer son malaise.

\- Parfait, lequel veux-tu ?

\- Celui sur la magie exercée en Afrique Noire, je trouve ça tellement captivant de s'intéresser à la pratique de la magie ancestrale appartenant à d'autres continents, marmotta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Très bon choix ! Ferme les yeux maintenant, dit-il calmement.

En la prenant cette fois-ci par la main, Drago l'amena à son fauteuil, la fit assoir et prit place dos à elle dans son propre siège, pour qu'ainsi elle puisse lire sans le voir.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi passer de royal connard à camarade attentionné ? demanda-t-elle subitement.

Le Serpentard se mit à rire, d'un horrible rire sensuel et lascif.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment Hermione, quand je suis avec toi je ne contrôle rien et je me laisse tout simplement aller. Et pour le moment, c'est ainsi que je veux me comporter, s'esclaffa-t-il de plus belle.

\- Tu es un homme étrange…, marmonna la lionne.

\- Je ne peux que confirmer ce fait. Par contre, une chose est sure, jamais je ne serai un gentil camarade avec toi, reprit-il plus sérieusement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne vois plus la petite écolière en toi depuis bien longtemps, murmura-t-il simplement.

Oh Merlin ? Que répondre à ça ? Que voyait-il en elle ? Pourquoi était-elle à la fois contente et craintive ? Et merde, comment faisait-il pour avoir autant d'effet sur elle, qu'est-ce qui le rendait à ce point attirant ? Drago Malefoy était quelqu'un de déboussolé, de paumé et donc quelqu'un de très peu fiable à qui on ne pouvait faire confiance et ça Hermione en était bien consciente. Mais au-delà de cette folie et de ce danger qu'il représentait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir grisée en sa présence, à son contact. Décidée à reprendre contenance, Hermione plongea dans son ouvrage avec passion, se délectant des pages qu'elle parcourait avec intérêt, juste pour le plaisir d'apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Les heures passèrent, l'horloge sonna 22 heures, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient encore diné mais aucun des deux ne souhaitaient rompre cette atmosphère apaisante. Cependant, Hermione commençait à tomber de fatigue, il était temps pour elle d'aller se coucher en emportant son livre avec elle, bien entendu. Elle commença par faire quelques mouvements, se redressa un peu plus et se mit même à bailler bruyamment, dans le but de faire comprendre à l'homme assis à côté d'elle qu'elle voulait s'en aller. Mais il ne broncha pas, seule sa respiration régulière parvenait aux oreilles de la lionne.

\- Drago… Je vais me coucher…, chuchota-t-elle.

Pas de réponse.

\- Tu dors ?

Silence radio.

\- Je vais me lever, d'accord ? insista-t-elle mais elle ne trouva que le silence en guise de réponse.

Très bien, il avait dû s'endormir, alors autant filer avant qu'il ne se réveille. Et c'est délicatement qu'elle se releva, s'étira peu gracieusement il fallait bien l'avouer et fit quelques pas en direction de la porte, quand elle s'arrêta brusquement. S'il dormait, elle pouvait peut-être jeter rapidement un coup d'œil afin de satisfaire sa curiosité une bonne fois pour toutes. Non, il ne fallait pas ! S'il se réveillait, ou pire, s'il faisait semblant de dormir pour la tester… Elle devait se montrer forte et ne pas céder à la tentation. D'une démarche ferme, elle avança vers la porte, posa sa main sur la poignée et resta plantée là, incapable de bouger. Elle voulait le voir, non ce n'était même pas un souhait mais un besoin. Elle ressentait le besoin viscéral de le voir, après tout cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait plus observé son visage. Il devait certainement dormir, il ne s'amuserait quand même pas à faire semblant !

Sure de son choix, elle se retourna et s'approcha de la masse sombre affalée dans le fauteuil. Dans quelques secondes elle allait enfin avoir la réponse à sa question. Retenant son souffle, Hermione se posta devant l'homme endormi, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il était là, juste devant elle, les yeux fermés et la tête reposée contre le dossier du fauteuil. Oh Dieu, il semblait si innocent ainsi, presque vulnérable. Ses cheveux tombaient négligemment devant ses yeux, il ne portait pas de veste, sa chemise était froissée et laissait apparaitre quelques poils blonds de son torse et comme toujours il portait cette petite barbe de quelques jours. Il était beau, _affreusement beau_. Une cicatrice barrait son visage, de son sourcil droit, à sa paupière et descendait jusqu'à son menton, comme si une lame l'avait incisé assez profondément pour y laisser des séquelles à vie. Sur sa tempe se trouvait la marque d'une brulure qui s'étendait jusqu'à son crâne, que ses cheveux cachaient partiellement. C'était donc pour ça qu'il refusait qu'elle le voit, par Merlin que c'était absurde ! Son propre corps était parsemé de beaucoup plus de cicatrices et autres stigmates que lui et pourtant il l'avait vu nue et n'avait même pas bronché. C'étaient à cause de ces cicatrices que son épouse avait mis les voiles ? A cause de ces traces que son père l'avait presque renié ? Quelle ineptie ! Cet enfoiré était beau à se damner, ses cicatrices ne faisaient que renforcer son charisme et l'aura de mystère qui planait autour de lui. L'homme qui dormait devant elle était bien loin du freluquet adolescent filiforme et tête à claques qu'elle avait connu et encore là il avait les paupières clauses. Hermione n'osait même pas imaginer à quoi il devait à présent ressembler avec ce visage ravagé et son regard enflammé, à quel point il devait respirer la masculinité et la puissance.

Sans même penser à retenir son geste, Hermione frôla délicatement la joue marquée de l'homme, réprimant un soupire d'aise quand ce qu'elle toucha la fit redescendre sur terre. La jeune femme plaqua alors sa main plus fermement contre le front du Serpentard quand elle sentit qu'il était brulant. A présent qu'elle le regardait plus sereinement, elle apercevait la sueur couler le long de son cou, elle entendait sa respiration erratique et distinguait la chair de poule sur sa peau. Drago avait la fièvre et elle semblait très élevée. D'un bond, elle sortit de la chambre et héla Saku qui apparut instantanément. Toutes deux agrippèrent le corps robuste de l'homme malade pour le déposer doucement sur le canapé. Alors qu'Hermione posait un linge humide et froid sur son front brulant, Saku lui fit boire un breuvage pour faire baisser sa température, et c'est dans un état second que le Serpentard l'avala péniblement.

\- Mademoiselle peut aller se coucher, Saku va veiller sur le Maitre, promit l'elfe de maison.

\- C'est bon, je vais rester avec lui, si j'ai besoin de quoique ce soit je t'appelle, dit-elle en ne lâchant pas des yeux la mine blafarde du jeune homme.

\- Je ne sais pas si…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Saku, je vais bien m'occuper de lui, l'interrompit Hermione, fatiguée de devoir justifier sa conduite auprès de la petite créature.

Bien qu'elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir d'être suspicieuse. Elle était passée d'empoisonneuse à garde malade, ahurissant ! Mais après la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir, après sa tendresse à son égard, après ses douces caresses sur sa peau, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui voler sa baguette pour s'enfuir loin de cet endroit, même si elle avait lorgné dessus quelques secondes. C'était une Gryffondor, elle valait mieux que ça ! Epuisée, Hermione s'agenouilla au sol, la tête posée sur le canapé quand son regard tomba sur l'avant-bras de l'homme, la manche de sa chemise dévoilant sa peau nue. Une marque des ténèbres, noire comme l'enfer était tatouée dessus contrastant avec sa peau blanche. Un frisson glacé la parcourut et la ramena brutalement à la réalité. C'était un Mangemort, même s'il ne participait plus à leurs petites réunions, il restait l'un des leurs, il restait son ennemi.

L'estomac noué et prête à s'en aller pour laisser Saku le veiller à sa place, le regard de la lionne tomba sur les miroirs présents dans le salon, tous fracassés, brisés, détruits. A nouveau, ses yeux glissèrent sur le visage rayé de cicatrices de l'homme blond et son malaise disparut aussitôt. Tendrement, elle remit la manche du Serpentard en place afin de cacher l'horrible marque et laissa retomber sa tête contre lui, les yeux fermés. Qu'il avait dû se sentir seul, le visage méconnaissable, délaissé par les siens et détesté par son esclave. Certes il avait tout fait pour qu'elle le haïsse, néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste pour lui.

En fait, c'était pour ça qu'elle se sentait si bien à ses côtés, elle venait de comprendre, enfin. Quand elle était à avec lui, tous ses bons côtés refaisaient surface. Elle n'était plus l'esclave rongée par la peur, dévorée par la haine, meurtrie par le désespoir. En sa présence, elle redevenait la Gryffondor soucieuse du bien-être d'autrui, sensible à la détresse de son prochain et bourrée d'empathie. Finalement, peut-être que Drago était son médicament à elle, certes, parfois nocif et dangereux, mais qui pourrait peut-être la guérir de ses traumatismes et la sortir de cet enfer.

« Je me demande comment il réagira quand il apprendra que j'ai découvert son apparence… », songea-t-elle vaguement quand le sommeil l'emporta bien loin de ses préoccupations.

* * *

En sueur, voilà la première constatation que se fit Drago alors qu'il émergeait lentement, il était en sueur. Que s'était-il passé ? Il lisait aux côtés d'Hermione puis sa tête avait commencé à tourner et il s'était endormit, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était allongé, certainement sur le canapé, Saku avait dû l'y trainer. Ouvrant péniblement les paupières, l'homme blond laissa couler son regard sur le plafond, l'esprit encore embrouillé. D'un rapide coup d'œil il réalisa qu'il était près de trois heures du matin et que le soleil était loin de se lever. A la fois las et courbaturé sans pour autant être fatigué, Drago se redressa quand il sentit une masse chaude sur son bras gauche. Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, il découvrit la jeune lionne affalée au sol, son visage posé tout contre lui. Qu'elle était belle, sereine et apaisée, il aurait tellement voulu la prendre dans ses bras et s'endormir avec elle allongée sur lui.

Non ! Il ne devait pas ! Certes elle s'était confiée à lui concernant son douloureux passé… Certes elle s'en voulait d'avoir tenté de l'empoisonner… Certes elle semblait presque tranquille en sa présence… C'était tout de même trop tard pour oser espérer recevoir de la tendresse de sa part, pas après tout ce qui lui avait fait subir sans oublier son visage à présent hideux… Non vraiment, il devait continuer à se retenir de se jeter sur elle, même si par moment il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la toucher et de la caresser tant l'attraction était forte. Décidé à se ressaisir, le grand homme blond se dirigea vers la salle de bain, actionna le pommeau de douche et laissa l'eau froide le réveiller complètement. Il avait dû avoir un peu de fièvre, ce qui expliquait les vagues souvenirs d'une Saku affolée le faisait ingurgiter de force Merlin sait quelle mixture. Bah, de toute façon ça avait l'air d'avoir marché vu qu'il se sentait plus en forme que jamais. Et cette petite Gryffondor, est-ce qu'elle l'avait veillé ? A cette pensée, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Imaginer cette petite femme soucieuse de sa santé le plongeait dans une allégresse sans commune mesure. Un véritable bonheur !

Et c'est alors qu'il percuta. Elle était restée près de lui, pendant des heures, à prendre soin de lui, à passer un linge mouillé sur son front… sur son visage. Elle l'avait vu ! Malgré l'interdiction formelle de le regarder, elle l'avait fait, elle savait à présent à quel monstre il ressemblait ! A la fois fou de colère et envahit par la honte, le Serpentard s'extirpa rapidement de la douche, enfila un pantalon ainsi qu'une chemise qu'il ne boutonna pas complètement, et alors que ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et que quelques gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur son corps, il s'élança dans sa chambre, prêt à laisser exploser sa colère devant la lionne. Mais elle n'était plus là, la pièce était désespérément vide. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, l'homme blond parcourut son manoir afin de la dénicher quand enfin il la trouva dans la salle à manger. Cette dernière était en train de tranquillement disposer des bols de soupe sur la table, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'exclama-t-il en s'avançant d'une démarche menaçante.

Il la vit sursauter et le regarder dans les yeux, la mine farouche. Bon Dieu, comment pouvait-elle l'observer de la sorte sans vomir ? Il était défiguré, ne ressemblait plus un homme, n'avait plus rien d'humain, alors pourquoi ne cillait-elle pas bon sang ? Cette cage l'avait-elle rendu dingue au point de ne plus prendre peur face à l'horreur ? Car c'est ce qu'il était à présent, une foutue horreur ambulante.

\- Et qu'ai-je fait au juste ? rétorqua-t-elle succinctement, les lèvres pincées.

\- Comment as-tu osé me faire face ? Comment as-tu pu me regarder alors que je te l'avais formellement interdit ? rugit-il.

\- Tout d'abord, je ne suis plus ton esclave vu que notre accord est rompu, je n'ai donc aucun ordre à recevoir de toi. De plus, sache que je me suis occupée de toi toute la nuit, sans boire ni manger. Enfin, je pense qu'au lieu de me crier dessus, tu ferais mieux de me remercier, assena-t-elle la tête haute.

Drago était sidéré. Qu'elle n'ait pas fui en découvrant son horrible face était une chose, mais qu'en plus elle se tienne ainsi devant lui, droite et fière, cela le rendait littéralement fou. Il avait envie de rugir, de bondir sur elle, de la soulever et de l'entrainer dans sa chambre pour pouvoir profiter de son corps pendant des heures. Le grand homme ne pouvait quitter des yeux sa silhouette fine et élancée, ses iris couleur or, sa petite poitrine qui se soulevait et redescendait au rythme de sa respiration, sa chevelure bouclée qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées. Il était la Bête et elle était Belle, il avait fait d'elle sa captive dans son lugubre manoir et maintenant il la voulait toute entière, rien que pour lui.

Alors qu'il ne savait toujours pas quelle réaction adopter face au comportement incohérent de la jeune femme et qu'en plus il la voyait paisiblement prendre place à table et commencer à manger, il décida pour le moment de l'imiter plutôt que de la prendre de force à même le sol.

Quelques gorgées de soupe brulante, quelques regards échangés, quelques mots silencieux, l'atmosphère était à la fois paisible et électrique, comme le calme avant la tempête. Tous deux patientaient dans cette paix factice, se doutant qu'un seul geste ou qu'une seule parole pouvait mettre le feu aux poudres. Et c'est la Gryffondor qui brandit l'allumette.

\- Pourquoi ta marque est-elle aussi noire ?

\- Quelle marque ? demanda-t-il en reposant calmement sa cuillère.

\- Ta marque des ténèbres ! Si Voldemort n'est théoriquement plus là, pourquoi est-elle aussi sombre ? insista la femme, le regard suspicieux.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Arrête ! Je vois bien qu'en ce moment-même elle te fait souffrir, pourquoi ? coupa sèchement Hermione.

\- Ne m'interromps plus jamais quand je parle ! exigea-t-il en haussant le ton.

Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il cherchait à gagner du temps, car une fois qu'il lâcherait la bombe, elle s'en irait, définitivement.

\- Comment as-tu eu tes cicatrices ? Pourquoi t'absentais-tu plus souvent ? Quelle était cette mission ? continua Hermione, qui de toute évidence ne voulait pas lâcher prise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver avec toutes ces interrogations ? répliqua-t-il la gorge serrée.

La belle femme brune se releva de sa chaise et se mit debout face à lui, le regard mauvais.

\- Depuis que je me suis réveillée, je n'arrête pas d'y penser, à cette marque horriblement noire, à ton mutisme concernant ce que préparent les Mangemorts, dit-elle irritée. Si tu es étrange ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ton visage, il y autre chose, j'en suis certaine !

Dépité, Drago se prit la tête entre les mains, ne parvenant plus à soutenir le regard agacé de sa petite femme et souhaitant plus que tout ignorer cette brulure sur son avant-bras qui le torturait sans relâche depuis des semaines. Après tout, qu'espérait-il ? Qu'elle ne le découvre jamais ? Elle ? La femme la plus perspicace et intelligente qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré de toute sa vie. Bien sûr qu'elle allait finir par le percer à jour, cependant il avait espéré pouvoir profiter un peu plus longtemps de ces moments d'intimité qu'ils partageaient tous les deux.

Toujours incapable de lever les yeux vers elle, il avoua tout, la voix tranchante pour masquer son angoisse.

\- Ils se sont réveillés, tous les deux, il y a quelques semaines de ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais mon père m'a ordonné de le rejoindre et en effet, le Mage Noir était vivant. Lui non plus n'a pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi ce duel les avait plongé dans ce pseudo coma, en tout cas maintenant il est bel et bien en vie et prêt à poursuivre le combat. Et c'était ça la mission, trouver où Potter était caché. Et nous avons réussi à dénicher sa planque, mais dans le combat, je me suis blessé, en fait je n'ai presque pas pris part à l'attaque car un de tes petits potes m'a rapidement mis hors course, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. A présent, je n'en sais pas plus, je ne crois pas que Potter ait été touché parce que mon père est à cran. En bref, la guerre a repris de plus belle.

Puis le silence en guise de réponse, ce foutu et merdique silence pesant. La boule au ventre, Drago prit son courage à deux mains et releva la tête pour découvrir une Hermione horrifiée, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues livides. D'un bond il s'extirpa de sa chaise et s'approcha de la lionne pour lui sécher les larmes qui lui meurtrissaient le cœur quand elle se dégagea prestement, les yeux emplis de rage.

\- Et tu ne m'as rien dit… Pendant tout ce temps… Nous avons parlé de Poudlard, des Mangemorts et d'Harry… Et toi ! Toi, tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'il s'était réveillé ! mugit-elle en hoquetant de douleur.

Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal, que c'était douloureux de la voir ainsi, si meurtrie et bouleversée, et encore une fois c'était de sa faute.

\- Mais tu sais pourquoi je me sens aussi mal ? reprit-elle difficilement. C'est parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahie ! Tu te rends compte ? Trahie par Drago Malefoy ! Comment ai-je pu tomber aussi bas !

Ne parvenant plus à se retenir, le grand Serpentard s'élança vers la lionne et lui agrippa les épaules dans le but de lui faire face. Il put sentir qu'elle tremblait à son contact, ce qui le fit frémir à son tour.

\- Hermione…, murmura-t-il le front posé sur son épaule, si je te l'avais dit tu sais très bien que tu serais partie dans la minute. Je ne pouvais pas, putain, je ne voulais pas être seul à nouveau…

La Gryffondor le repoussa de toutes ses forces et s'éloigna de quelques pas en le pointant du doigt.

\- Et moi dans tout ça ?! MOI ? Dire que je croyais que tu n'étais pas un homme mauvais, enfin pas totalement ! Mais tu es le pire de tous Drago Malefoy ! Tu ferais tout pour m'emprisonner dans cette Cage qu'est ce manoir ! cria la femme hors d'elle.

\- C'est toi qui es revenue vers moi ! Je t'avais libéré mais tu as pris la décision de revenir dans cette prison alors ne me rejette pas la faute ! vociféra à son tour le grand homme en la dominant de sa grande taille.

\- Mais tu aurais pu me dire la vérité ! Et tu ne l'as pas fait !

\- Qu'aurais-je gagné à t'avouer que ton précieux Potter était réveillé ?

\- Tu m'aurais enfin prouvé que tu étais quelqu'un de bien ! hurla-t-elle comme en transe.

\- Mais je t'aurai perdu encore une fois ! explosa-t-il pour de bon.

Stupéfaite après cette dernière tirade, il vit Hermione s'adosser contre le mur, les jambes flageolantes et les yeux hagards. Oh Merlin, elle était à la fois si belle et si sauvage, si courageuse et si fragile, si innocente et si désirable. A pas lents, il s'avança dans sa direction et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle avant de plaquer ses mains contre le mur, l'emprisonnant de ses bras puis se pencha à son oreille pour y chuchoter ces quelques mots :

\- Je ne peux pas imaginer que tu puisses un jour disparaitre de ma vie Hermione Granger… Quand je suis avec toi, je me sens entier, quand je te touche je me sens vivre, quand je te regarde je crois rêver… Mais ça ne me suffit plus, Hermione, je veux m'insinuer en toi, te posséder jusqu'à devenir ton essence, te dévorer jusqu'à toucher ton âme…

Voyant que la colère de la jeune femme avait laissé place à de l'incompréhension, il prit doucement son visage entre ses mains et s'en approcha, leur nez se frôlant tant ils étaient près l'un de l'autre. Elle tenta de se débattre faiblement mais ferma tout de même les yeux, le corps transi de frissons et les lèvres entrouvertes dans une supplique muette. Il la voulait, oh Dieu qu'il la voulait toute entière rien que pour lui et toute la nuit.

\- Hermione… Sois mienne…

Et c'est délicatement qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Et ben quel chapitre me direz-vous ! (oui je commente moi-même ce que j'écris maintenant haha). C'est LE chapitre où doux deux s'ouvrent vraiment, je crois que je les ai fait plus parler en un seul chapitre que dans ton ma fiction en totalité ^^'**

 **Tous les non-dits sont abordés : l'ancienne esclave, l'épisode de la cave, l'empoisonnement, les cicatrices, Astoria, Voldemort et Harry... Tout ce que chacun des deux gardait a finalement éclaté pour de bon :)**

 **Je n'ai qu'une hâte, lire vos reviews concernant ce chapitre, personnellement l'écrire m'a vraiment plu et j'espère que vous avez aimé le lire ! Merci merci merci pour vos commentaires en tout cas, je vous aime vraiment vraiment VRAIMENT ! :D**


	11. La salle à manger

**Alors pour une fois, je vais mettre BIEN EN AVANT le rating de ce chapitre qui est M donc -18 ans ! Si j'insiste autant pour ce chapitre, ce n'est pas pour rien, j'en parlerai à la fin pour ne pas vous spoiler ;)**

 **Mais sachez juste que je n'ai pas appelé ce chapitre La salle à "manger" pour rien... :p**

 **Et tiens, comme je ne l'ai jamais dit, je le fais maintenant : tous les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K Rowling !**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Leurs lèvres qui se percutent, leur salive qui se mélangent, leur langue qui s'effleurent. Tétanisée par ce qu'elle était en train de faire et de vivre, Hermione se projeta en arrière, les mains rivées sur sa bouche, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ainsi ? s'écria-t-elle désespérée.

Il l'observait, ses iris habituellement froids à présent enflammés, ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses cheveux blonds en bataille. Il était là, devant elle, grand, imposant, attirant. Oh Merlin, la façon dont il a fixait, dont il la mangeait du regard. Jamais un homme ne l'avait contemplé ainsi et jamais elle n'avait été envahie par autant d'émotions contradictoires.

En une grande enjambée, il la rejoignit et la colla contre lui, l'enlaçant de ses bras puissants, les traits de son visage tirés de désir inassouvi. Elle ne pouvait continuer à soutenir ce regard incandescent, alors, lâchement, elle baissa les yeux, cherchant ainsi à échapper à l'attraction presque maladive qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

\- Regarde-moi, murmura-t-il.

Non, elle ne devait pas ! Si elle relevait la tête maintenant, elle perdrait la raison, elle ne serait plus qu'une femme tremblante de désir dans les bras de l'homme le plus dangereusement charismatique qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrée.

\- Hermione, regarde-moi…

Et sa façon de prononcer son prénom, comme s'il lui faisait l'amour juste en l'appelant ainsi. Elle sentit les doigts de l'homme lever son menton et c'est désemparée qu'elle plongea son regard dans celui acier du grand homme blond.

\- Je te veux, chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser furieusement, laissant libre court à toutes ces semaines et années de frustration permanente.

Avec une impuissance et une ferveur torride, Hermione s'accrocha à son corps musclé et répondit à son baiser, mordant fiévreusement sa lèvre, entamant une danse embrasée avec sa langue, inspirant son souffle chaud et erratique sur son visage. Le brasier en elle s'enflamma de plus belle, elle désirait cet homme comme jamais elle n'avait désirait nul autre. Elle se sentait vivante, belle, désirable dans ses bras, oh Dieu, elle voulait se perdre en lui. Excitée comme jamais, Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et colla ses seins contre son torse solide, ses mains glissant le long de son dos, l'embrassant passionnément comme si sa vie en dépendait. D'un geste brusque il la plaqua contre le mur et laissa courir ses mains sur son corps, caressant son cou, ses seins, ses fesses. Leur baiser s'intensifia, il lui mangeait littéralement les lèvres, les aspirant, les mordillant, les suçant, l'obligeant à se maintenir plus fermement à lui pour ne pas s'effondrer de plaisir.

\- Continue… Ne t'arrête pas…, haleta-t-elle entre deux baisers ardents.

Incapable de se retenir davantage en l'entendant prononcer ces mots emplis d'excitation, Drago plongea dans son cou pour se noyer dans son parfum alléchant tout en suçotant sa peau. Il voulait la marquer, non pas avec la magie mais avec ses lèvres, ses dents. Qu'elle ait une trace de lui, de leur plaisir à tous les deux tatoués dans sa peau. Pendant que sa bouche s'activait sur sa nuque et ses épaules, ses mains caressaient vivement le corps de la belle, il avait besoin de la sentir contre lui, entre ses mains, soumise à lui et à son désir. D'un mouvement lent et sensuel, Hermione attrapa son visage et le ramena face à elle pour y engouffrer jusqu'au fond de sa gorge sa langue, comme si elle voulait le transpercer, le pénétrer. Au comble de l'excitation, Drago posa ses mains sur ses fesses laiteuses dont il avait rêvé depuis tellement de temps, les caressant, les pétrissant, la collant encore davantage à lui. Perdu dans ce flot d'émotions, le jeune homme se sépara de cette bouche tentatrice et laissa tomber son regard sur les seins de la belle comprimés contre son torse, sa robe froissée et remontée jusqu'aux hanches laissant entrevoir une petite culotte noire qui semblait être un appel au vice. Cette vision de la Gryffondor plaquée contre lui, les cuisses écartées et la poitrine se soulevant rapidement au rythme de sa respiration lui fit perdre tout contrôle pour de bon.

\- Oh Merlin…, gémit Hermione, les yeux révulsés.

Il ne l'embrassait pas, ne la léchait pas, il la dévorait. Sa bouche était partout, dans son cou, sur ses épaules, dans son décolleté, sur ses cuisses. Ses petites mains perdues dans la chevelure blonde du Serpentard, elle vibrait littéralement de désir sous ses caresses au point d'en avoir mal. Les yeux d'abord rivés au plafond, elle finit par les glisser vers lui et ce qu'elle vit l'électrisa aussitôt. Cet immense homme qui respirait le sexe et la puissance, à genoux devant elle, suçant et léchant avidement son ventre et ses cuisses, les yeux rivés vers les siens, comme s'il la révérait, comme s'il se repaissait d'elle. Ce n'était pas possible, l'esclavage l'avait rendu trop laide et trop amaigrie pour faire naitre ce genre de dévotion chez un homme, surtout chez un homme tel que lui, aussi beau et viril.

\- Je ne… je ne suis plus comme… comme avant, souffla-t-elle en gémissant de plaisir. Mon corps n'est pas… n'est plus…

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase car il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, le regard embrasé. Il la retira lentement et colla son visage au sien.

\- Très bien Hermione, je vais maintenant te dire ce que je vais te faire, susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres, le ton étrangement calme, ce qui contrastait avec l'expression féroce de son visage. Je vais te prendre, là, contre le mur jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses une première fois.

\- Oh mon Dieu…, gémit la lionne, les battements de son corps perdus dans son bas ventre.

\- Puis je vais te baiser sur la table et te donner un orgasme supplémentaire, poursuivit-il sur le même ton.

\- Drago…

\- Et pour finir, je vais t'emmener dans ma chambre et te faire l'amour tout le reste de la nuit, est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Je… je ne…, bredouilla-t-elle les jambes chancelantes.

\- Non Hermione, je ne te laisse plus le choix à présent, sourit-il sensuellement. Je vais te violer… Et ce pendant des heures…, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser comme un fou.

La voir ainsi, la bouche entrouverte et avide de ses caresses, les lèvres gonflées et rougies de plaisir, les petits boutons de ses seins perçant le fin tissu, oh bordel, il voulait s'enivrer d'elle jusqu'à en mourir. Aussi facilement que s'il soulevait une plume, il saisit violement ses petites fesses rebondies et la remonta à cheval sur ses hanches en la plaquant plus fermement contre le mur derrière elle, laissant ses petits bras l'enlacer complètement. La jeune femme transie de désir commença à faire des va et vient suggestifs contre lui, les yeux mi-clos, ses lèvres luisantes de salive. Elle était un rêve, un putain de fantasme et elle n'était qu'à lui. Pressant son érection cachée par son pantalon contre sa féminité, il se perdit dans sa chevelure indomptable, ses doigts s'enfonçant encore un peu plus dans la peau douce de sa femme. Il était à deux doigts d'exploser quand il sentit des petites mains fragiles se glisser entre eux deux pour ouvrir délicatement la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. A présent, les petits doigts agiles s'activaient, à travers son slip, sur son membre dur et brulant, le poussant à gémir contre son cou. Ce qu'il ressentait était indescriptible. La petite femme brune le titillait, le caressait, le prenait bien en main pour ensuite tout juste le frôler à nouveau, une véritable torture.

\- Je n'en peux plus… Je te veux…

A ces mots, le corps en nage de la lionne s'enflamma aussitôt. Entendre cet homme la supplier de la sorte était le plus bel aphrodisiaque qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Comblée par ce sentiment de pouvoir, elle glissa ses doigts dans son caleçon et effleura à peine sa dureté palpitante qu'il poussa un long et profond gémissement, l'enserrant encore plus de ses bras musclés, lui coupant presque la respiration au passage. D'un geste brusque, il lui arracha sa culotte, laissa glisser son pantalon au sol et caressa sa chair humide de son membre en acier. Ce frôlement la fit gémir de plus belle, oh Merlin, il la rendait dingue.

\- Drago… Drago…

\- Supplie-moi…, entendit-elle contre son cou, ses lèvres dévorant sa nuque.

\- Drago… Prends-moi… Prends-moi…

\- Encore…

\- Prends-moi… Fais de moi ce que tu veux…

\- Raah !

Dans un grognement guttural, il la souleva légèrement vers le haut, son regard enfiévré rivé aux siens, et la fit descendre le long de son douloureux membre érigé, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier alors qu'elle-même, beaucoup moins courageuse que lui, hurla de plaisir dès qu'il fut en elle. Elle ferma férocement les yeux et se plaqua contre lui, son visage heurtant son torse ferme à chacun de ses assauts. Ses coups devinrent de plus en plus violents, la pénétrant à chaque fois plus profondément, son excitation grimpant dangereusement jusqu'au point de non-retour. Il était en elle, entièrement, savoureusement, elle le sentait venir dans son corps avec aisance et force, comme s'il était là où il devait être. La danse endiablée de leurs deux corps collés s'intensifia, lui faisait perdre toute raison. Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir ni même penser, toute sa concentration était dirigée vers ce membre qui la comblait comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Elle le vit regarder plus bas et décida de l'imiter quand son ventre se contracta d'excitation. Ses seins menaçaient de sortir de sa robe, cette dernière complètement relevée sur ses cuisses laissait dévoiler ce magnifique membre entrer et sortir, ce superbe sexe palpitant en elle, poussant encore plus loin, encore plus fort. S'en fut trop, une vague de plaisir comme jamais elle n'en avait connu déferla sur elle et un cri d'agonie franchit ses lèvres qu'elle se dépêchât de taire en se jetant sur la nuque de son fabuleux amant, le mordant sauvagement, ce qui le fit gémir à son tour. Épuisée, des spasmes nerveux agitant son ventre, elle sentit vaguement qu'on la posait sur une table, assise, la tête sur l'épaule de l'homme.

Elle était trop belle, il avait failli craquer en la voyant jouir de façon si franche et honnête mais il en voulait plus. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, se fondre elle, ne faire qu'un avec elle, devenir son essence. Il lui laissa quelques minutes de répit avant de basculer son beau visage rougie vers lui pour l'embrasser avec violence, sa langue caressant nerveusement celle de la belle dans un balai sans fin. Perdu dans ce baiser bestial, il fit glisser plus bas sa robe, laissant dévoiler ses superbes seins qu'il malaxa avec appétit. Il le savait, depuis le temps qu'il lorgnait dessus, il savait que ces petits seins étaient faits pour ses mains. Il les agrippait, les caressait, les pressait et passait son pouce sur les petits tétons gonflés et durs, ce qui fit gémir instantanément la belle brune. Se détachant de sa bouche, il l'observa quelques instants, échevelée, la mine excitée, les jambes écartées, l'intimité humide, son précédent orgasme coulant le long de ses cuisses. Et son regard, bordel, il pouvait lire dans ses yeux tout le désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui, toute son envie de son corps. Merde, c'était l'image la plus sexuelle qui n'ait jamais vu. Mais quand il la vit lever les bras vers lui, approcher son visage du sien et l'embrasser langoureusement en poussant de petits gémissements lascifs, là, il crû défaillir pour de bon. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Tout en lui souriant de la manière la plus sensuelle au monde sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ce qui le rendait d'autant plus fou, elle attrapa son visage et laissa courir sa langue le long de sa cicatrice, plusieurs fois, tout en se frottant naturellement et languissamment contre la table, telle une invitation à la pénétration.

\- Putain Hermione ! rugit-il en la plaquant dos à la table, les jambes écartées au possible, avant de s'enfoncer d'un coup violent en elle.

Il l'entendit hoqueter de plaisir ou de douleur, mais à ce moment-là il s'en contre-fichait de lui faire mal ou non, il voulait la prendre comme il l'avait toujours rêvé. Il la martela sans relâche tout en aspirant, suçotant et mordant ses petits tétons. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, elle était à lui, elle était son esclave, sa soumise, sa femme, elle lui appartenait. Il plaqua sa main puissante contre sa bouche appétissante, l'empêchant ainsi de crier et posa son autre main sur son ventre. Il se redressa complètement et observa cette femme, totalement offerte à lui et à son désir, les yeux fermés, bâillonnée. Il pouvait sentir le ventre de la lionne se soulever frénétiquement contre sa main tandis qu'il la pilonnait comme une bête. C'est ce qu'il était en ce moment, bien loin d'être un homme, il était à présent un animal et elle était sa proie. Il la baisait, la domptait, la possédait. Le corps de la belle commença à s'agiter furieusement, comme en transe, il sentit sa langue titiller la paume de sa main, l'incitant à la libérer de son emprise. Il ramena à sa bouche la main trempée de la salive de la jeune femme et s'en abreuva comme un baiser indirect. A présent la femme brune criait telle une furie, des crampes agitaient son ventre, ses seins remuaient sauvagement au vue de la brutalité de ses va et vient.

\- Encore… Continue… Ne t'arrête pas… Jamais…, gémit-elle sans en avoir conscience avant d'être emportée par un puissant orgasme.

Les suppliques de la femme ajoutées aux contractions de sa féminité sous l'effet de la jouissance envoyèrent le Serpentard dans un océan de plaisir incroyable et insoupçonné. Il lui sembla que son orgasme dura des heures alors que quelques secondes seulement s'étaient écoulées, tant l'explosion avait été puissante. Les membres de son corps subitement lourd et engourdis, il s'écroula sur sa femme, la respiration saccadée et le cœur léger. Ça avait été indescriptible, bon sang, jamais il ne se serait douté qu'il existait quelque chose d'aussi bon, d'aussi grandiose sur cette terre. Cette femme était son cadeau, son espoir, son tout. Il avait toujours été sûr qu'elle était la femme parfaite pour lui, mais aujourd'hui, à ce moment précis, il comprenait qu'elle l'était vraiment sur tous les plans. Leurs deux corps ne devaient faire qu'un, c'était ainsi que tous deux pouvaient se sentir définitivement complets.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans un geste ni une parole, laissant les battements de leur cœur reprendre un rythme plus lent.

\- Drago… Tu m'écrases…, souffla la lionne, accablée par le poids de son amant affalé sur elle.

D'un bond il se releva, remonta son pantalon qui gisait sur ses chevilles et aida sa femme à se redresser sur la table. Il la contempla, presque nue, quelques marques de succion et autres rougeurs présentes sur le corps, un léger sourire gêné peint sur ses lèvres. Il ne devait pas être aussi content d'avoir laissé de telles marques sur le corps de la belle, mais il l'était bel et bien. Il l'avait marqué comme il le souhaitait réellement et sans magie. Il la vit remettre sa robe et cacher la cicatrice de sa brulure avec ses cheveux, comme mal à l'aise. Serait-il possible qu'elle se sente mal à l'idée de se montrer ainsi devant lui ? Après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre ? Et que devrait-il dire, lui, alors que son propre visage était ravagé des stigmates de sa vie merdique.

\- Ne te cache pas de moi, murmura-t-il gravement sans la lâcher du regard.

\- Je ne me cache pas, je me rhabille, répliqua-t-elle sans pour autant lever les yeux vers lui.

Mais comment oser le regarder en face après la façon dont elle s'était comportée ? Elle s'était montrée si impudique, si licencieuse, si indécente. Oh Merlin, quand elle repensait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle rougissait comme une enfant. De plus Hermione détestait son corps meurtri et trop maigre à son gout, elle ne voulait pas découvrir, en relevant la tête, que l'homme en face d'elle était redevenu le « maitre » froid et détaché qu'il avait été pendant des semaines. Elle redoutait que maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il souhaitait, il la traite à nouveau avec dédain et mépris. Contre toute attente, Drago se pencha sur elle, attrapa tendrement son poignet et embrassa la marque qui se trouvait dessus, sur les initiales qu'il avait gravé à même sa peau des semaines plus tôt.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, admit-il du bout des lèvres en passant lentement sa langue sur les deux lettres.

\- Non tu n'aurais pas dû, tu mériterais que je fasse pareil, menaça-t-elle en souriant tristement.

\- Tu peux ! Grave ton nom en entier dans ma chair Hermione, souffla-t-il contre sa peau, le plus sincèrement du monde.

\- Non merci, j'évite de faire à autrui ce que je ne souhaite pas qu'on me fasse.

\- Tu es une lionne bien généreuse, railla-t-il en suçant chacun de ses petits doigts délicats.

Putain, il avait à nouveau envie d'elle, à croire qu'il était insatiable, qu'il aurait toujours faim de ce petit corps parfait. Mais en la voyant batailler pour garder les yeux ouverts, luttant contre son extrême fatigue, il décida de la prendre dans ses bras et de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. A défaut de pouvoir recommencer une nouvelle fois, il la regarderait dormir toute la nuit.

Interloquée de voir Drago Malefoy la border bien docilement dans son majestueux lit, elle ne pipa mots et profita de l'instant présent. Que c'était bon de voir quelqu'un prendre soin d'elle, elle qui avait dû tout endurer toute seule pendant si longtemps. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes, elle était prête à s'endormir profondément quand elle aperçut le grand homme blond déboutonner sa chemise et retirer totalement son pantalon. Le voir ainsi, en caleçon, ses muscles saillants dessinant chaque courbe de son corps, sa chevelure blonde cachant partiellement ses yeux, ce torse puissant, ce ventre dur qu'une petite ligne de poils traversait, ces fesses galbées… Oh Merlin, de son crâne jusqu'à la plante de ses pieds, tout en lui respirait la sensualité et la masculinité. Comment diable son épouse avait-elle pu s'en aller sous prétexte que quelques cicatrices barraient son visage ? Un bon nombre de donzelles se seraient damnées pour être à sa place, dans ce lit, avec cet homme à moitié nu non loin d'elles.

D'un petit sort rapide, il éteignit toutes les bougies, à présent seuls les reflets de la lune éclairaient la pièce. Elle l'entendit prendre place dans le lit et s'allonger, collé à son dos, sa main sur son ventre chaud.

\- Dors bien Hermione, chuchota-t-il en déposant un chaste baiser dans ses cheveux.

Le problème c'est qu'elle n'avait plus du tout envie de dormir, bien au contraire. Ce qu'elle désirait à présent, c'était à nouveau se sentir femme entre ses bras puissants. Dieu qu'elle avait aimé ça, se sentir toute petite et fragile alors que le Serpentard la portait, la plaquait, la mordait et la martelait sans relâche. Elle s'était totalement laissé aller dans les bras virils de l'homme blond, victime de ses terribles et jouissifs assauts. Bon, soit, tant pis, elle allait gentiment s'endormir et rêver de ses caresses et de ses baisers.

Le temps passa et, hélas, ses yeux refusaient toujours de se fermer, quand elle sentit des lèvres humides frôler la cicatrice qui se trouvait à la base de son cou et descendait jusque dans son dos. En réponse à cette caresse mouillée, un délicieux frisson lui parcourut le corps. Les mains de l'homme agrippèrent sa robe et la fit glisser le long de ses jambes avant de la lui retirer complètement et de la laisser tomber au sol un peu plus loin. Sans remuer un orteil, paralysée par l'excitation qui commençait à croître en elle, elle l'entendit se défaire de son slip et se coller un peu plus contre elle.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais dormir, sourit-elle sans se retourner.

\- J'ai trop faim de toi pour m'endormir maintenant, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

\- Je suis sure que tu exagères, se moqua la lionne, le cœur à nouveau affolé.

En guise de réponse, il plaqua son membre épais et brûlant contre ses fesses, les caressant de tout son long.

\- Alors ? Tu crois encore que je mens ? susurra-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille ce qui la fit rire.

Non, il ne mentait pas et elle non plus. D'un mouvement rapide, elle le fit basculer sur le dos et se mit à califourchon sur lui, un sourire sensuel se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Lentement, elle commença à frotter lascivement sa féminité déjà trempée contre son sexe durci d'excitation tout en laissant courir son doigt le long de son torse.

\- Drago…, murmura-t-elle.

Bien incapable de répondre, Drago se contentât d'avaler péniblement sa salive, le corps en feu.

\- Drago… Quand je te vois comme ça, allongé, complètement nu, tellement sexuel et bestial…

Son sexe qui devient douloureux, son ventre qui se contracte, sa peau qui est de plus en plus sensible et frissonne sous la caresse de ce maudit doigt.

\- Drago… Je suis une Gryffondor, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens devenir une véritable lionne, chuchota la femme brune en lorgnant sur ce corps athlétique recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur.

\- Hermione…, gémit-il en l'attrapant par les hanches.

C'était insoutenable, il allait perdre la raison. Elle était assise sur lui, magiquement nue, ses tétons durs et fiers pointés vers lui. Et bordel de merde, comme elle le contemplait ! On aurait dit une lionne prête à se jeter sur sa victime et pour une fois il était la proie, ce qui l'excitait complètement. Enfin elle voyait l'homme en lui, et un homme éperdu de désir. Enfin elle le voulait lui et rien que lui. D'un geste horriblement séducteur mais mêlé à une pointe d'innocence érotique, elle lui prit la main droite et l'amena à sa bouche, léchant et suçant méticuleusement chacun de ses doigts en gémissant de plus belle. Oh oui, il avait tant de fois fantasmer cette scène depuis qu'elle s'était coupée la main dans son salon. La voir téter amoureusement ses doigts puis lécher toute sa main, sans le lâcher du regard, ses iris bruns consumés par le désir. La lumière de la pleine lune se reflétait sur son corps à la peau douce, rendant cette scène irréelle, magnifiant cette déesse qui se frottait contre lui dans un mouvement délibérément aguicheur.

\- Maintenant Hermione…, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

A ces mots, Hermione enfonça lentement le sexe dur en elle, laissant tomber sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Que c'était bon de le sentir en elle, chaque foutue parcelle de son corps s'en délectait. Elle commença alors les va et vient, langoureusement, sans se précipiter, elle voulait savourer ce moment pleinement. Elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux pour croiser son regard. Oh Dieu, il semblait émerveillé, il la fixait en souriant étrangement, comme s'il se croyait être dans un rêve, comme si elle n'était pas réellement en train de lui faire l'amour. Le voir ainsi lui serra le cœur, qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour elle ? Et la concernant, est-ce qu'elle avait des sentiments à l'égard du Serpentard ? Ils s'attiraient comme des aimants, c'était indéniable, leurs deux corps étaient fait pour se toucher, s'apprivoiser, se percuter. Mais au-delà de ça, qu'existait-il entre eux ?

D'une main ferme il agrippa ses cheveux, la fit basculer contre son torse et s'enfonça plus profondément en elle, joignant ses coups de hanches aux siens, ce qui la fit aussitôt oublier toutes ces questions qu'elle se posait et qui resteraient sans réponse pour le moment. C'était trop bon, trop intense, trop fabuleux pour qu'elle gâche cet instant magique avec des considérations inutiles. Les seins compressés contre le corps musclé de son mâle, elle enserra son cou et plongea sur sa nuque en gémissant son prénom à chacun de ses coups. Ses mains robustes vinrent se plaquer contre ses fesses, la faisant monter et descendre plus violement sur lui, la respiration erratique et le corps en nage.

\- C'est trop bon…, gémit-elle à bout de souffle, prête à défaillir quand un violent orgasme la fit crier de plaisir.

\- Hermione… Hermione…

Ce n'était pas fini, il n'avait pas terminé, il la voulait encore pendant des heures. La voir jouir aussi librement le rendait fou d'excitation. Il agrippa sa taille, la renversa sur le dos et s'insinua en elle, coincé entre ses jambes qu'elle referma aussitôt sur son dos. Drago la sentit revenir à elle après son puissant orgasme et enfoncer ses griffes dans son dos, son visage auréolé de sa magnifique chevelure et ses seins se balançant à un rythme fou, vision qui lui arracha plusieurs gémissements de contentement.

\- A moi… Tu es à moi… Toute entière… Juste pour moi…, criait-il pendant qu'il la pilonnait comme un forcené.

D'un geste brutal, il lui saisit le cou et le serra légèrement, complètement submergé par cette violence qu'il avait dû contenir depuis tellement d'années. La froideur, le dédain, l'impassibilité… Toutes ces émotions qui n'étaient que feintes et qu'il méprisait aujourd'hui. Avec sa femme, il pouvait être lui-même, certes c'était un homme brutal et insatiable, mais aussi fou de désir et éperdu d'admiration pour sa lionne. Elle n'était pas uniquement son défouloir, elle était sa vie. Et cette fabuleuse lionne ne bronchait même pas alors qu'il serrait son cou, alors qu'il enfonçait brutalement ses doigts dans son ventre, lui laissant des marques violacées sur sa peau si douce. Elle continuait à le dévorer du regard, à crier son prénom, à s'offrir totalement et irrémédiablement à sa bestialité.

Mais il avait besoin de plus, encore plus, toujours plus. Avec fermeté, il la mit à quatre pattes et s'agenouilla derrière elle, ses petites fesses rebondies bien en évidence. Comme il en avait si souvent rêvé, il planta ses dents dedans, arrachant un cri de surprise et certainement de douleur à la lionne. Satisfait devant cette petite marque faite par ses dents, il agrippa d'une main ce fabuleux petit cul qui se dessinait devant lui et la pénétra vigoureusement. En même temps que ses profonds va et vient, il attrapa de son autre main ses cheveux bouclés et les tira violemment en arrière, la poussant à lever son visage et le tourner dans sa direction. Il voulait la voir jouir et surtout il voulait jouir en voyant ses yeux marron rivés sur lui. Putain, elle était comme folle, haletant, gémissant, la bouche entrouverte, sa langue léchant frénétiquement ses lèvres. Elle n'était plus ni gênée, ni pudique, elle se donnait à lui sans honte ni décence. La belle femme brune n'était plus que luxure et débauche, jamais il n'aurait cru et espérer la découvrir ainsi, libérée de toute réserve.

« Est-ce qu'elle était toujours comme ça lorsqu'elle faisait l'amour ? Avait-elle montrée ce visage à beaucoup d'hommes ? Combien étaient-ils ? » ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser, la gorge serrée et le corps en feu.

\- Hermione… Dis-le-moi ! Dis-moi que je suis le seul, qu'il n'y a que moi ! rugit-il comme en transe.

\- Il n'y a que toi… Oh Drago… C'est tellement… tellement bon…, gémit-elle à bout de force, se libérant de la poigne de fer de son amant et s'effondrant sur le lit, son visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller.

\- Encore ! J'en veux plus ! Donne-m'en plus !

Incapable de s'arrêter, il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et la fit s'asseoir sur lui, leur deux corps transpirant collés l'un à l'autre, l'embrassant fougueusement, sa langue fourrée dans la gorge de sa belle. Il voulait la pénétrer de toutes les façons possibles, il voulait s'insinuer en elle, la dévorer, que son corps fusionne avec le sien. Son sexe cognait furieusement dans sa féminité étroite et trempée, son petit corps fluet était comprimé contre le sien, il l'enserrait fermement de ses bras vigoureux, aspirant sa langue dans sa bouche. Les ongles cassés de la lionne s'enfonçaient dans son dos, ses dents se plantaient dans son épaule, ses seins se plaquaient contre son torse.

\- Hermione… Je… je veux me fondre en toi. Complètement…, gémit l'homme à deux doigts d'exploser.

\- Fais-le…, parvint-elle à dire avant de crier de jouissance.

A ces mots, le corps du Serpentard fut pris de violents spasmes quand l'orgasme le plus dévastateur qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti l'emporta dans les limbes les plus obscures de son esprit.

* * *

La chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, une branche qui tape contre la fenêtre, le bruit d'un jet d'eau qui résonne dans la salle de bain. Drago ouvrit péniblement les yeux, les muscles ankylosés et les paupières lourdes. Un coup d'œil dans le lit révélant l'absence de la jeune femme lui fit comprendre que c'était elle qui avait actionné l'eau de la baignoire. Oh Merlin, quand il repensait à tout ce qu'il lui avait fait la nuit dernière, un sentiment mitigé naquit en lui. Tout d'abord la satisfaction de l'avoir enfin fait sienne, merde, c'était un bonheur sans nom. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps sans oser espérer le vivre réellement un jour. Et ce qu'il avait ressenti avait dépassé tous ses rêves les plus fous, avait surpassé ses fantasmes les plus torrides. Mais à côté de cela, quelle serait la réaction de la lionne à tête reposée ? Allait-elle lui en vouloir ? Le détester ? C'était bien probable vu le caractère de chien qu'elle avait. Et elle aurait été en droit de le mépriser, après tout il lui avait caché la vérité sur ses amis, ne souhaitant pas la partager avec qui que ce soit. Puis il s'était montré trop passionné, non, carrément brutal lors de leurs ébats. Merde, comment allait-elle réagir à sa vue maintenant ? Le seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net était de se lever et de la rejoindre dans la salle de bain.

Drago ouvrit délicatement la porte et tomba sur une vision enchanteresse. La jeune femme brune, plongée dans l'eau bouillante, sifflotant les yeux fermés. A pas lents, il s'approcha d'elle sans oser parler de peur de briser ce magnifique moment de paix.

\- Soit tu me rejoins, soit tu t'en vas, lâcha-t-elle en souriant sans relever les paupières. Mais en tout cas, ne reste pas là à m'observer ainsi, c'est carrément flippant.

\- A t'entendre j'ai tout d'un psychopathe, sourit-il soulagé, en pénétrant délicatement dans l'eau, le cœur léger.

\- C'est exactement ce que tu es, dit-elle en se décalant un peu pour qu'il puisse prendre place contre son dos, l'encerclant de ses longues jambes musclées.

Il lui prit le savon des mains et le laissa courir le long de con cou avant de le faire descendre sur son dos, comme il avait toujours rêvé de le faire.

\- Je dois être dingue, reprit-elle doucement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- La Cage m'a complètement ravagé le cerveau, c'est la seule explication possible au fait que je sois à ce point obnubilée par toi, répondit-elle sincèrement.

\- Je t'obsède ? fit-il étonné et incroyablement heureux à cette idée.

\- Que ce soit dans la haine, la peur ou la passion, je n'ai jamais arrêté de pensé à toi, même quand tu m'as libéré. Je ne tourne pas rond, non ?

\- C'est certain, assure-t-il en riant. Tu dois être bien folle pour faire l'amour à un horrible mec au visage découpé comme moi.

A ces mots, Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face et posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue meurtrie.

\- Tu es beau et ce qui me tue c'est que tu n'as même pas conscience de ton charisme. Ces cicatrices que tu détestes, moi je les aime, parce qu'elles te rendent humain.

\- Ca montre que je suis faible, avoua-t-il la voix tremblante, le regard baissé.

\- Non, tes meurtrissures ne font pas de toi quelqu'un de faible. Les assumer prouvera ton courage et ta force, murmura-t-elle en embrassant sa cicatrice.

\- Alors n'ai jamais honte de me montrer les tiennes !

\- Je te le promets, chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Les deux amants s'échangèrent un long baiser tendre et langoureux avant de se détacher l'un de l'autre, le souffle court.

\- Hermione, que ressens-tu pour moi ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, le front collé à celui de la lionne.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai essayé de trouver la réponse à cette question, mais je n'en sais foutrement rien. Si tu m'avais posé cette question il y a de ça quelques mois, la réponse aurait été simple. Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, pas après… après tout ça. Par moment je te déteste, et d'autres fois tu fais battre mon cœur comme jamais, admit-elle, contre ses lèvres.

\- Tu m'en voudras toute ta vie de ce que je t'ai fait subir, n'est-ce pas ? Que je sois un Mangemort ? s'enquit-il.

\- Toute ma vie, c'est peut-être un peu trop, mais je ne vais pas te pardonner tout de suite.

\- Prends le temps qu'il te faut…, susurra-t-il en embrassant son cou.

C'était plus qu'inespéré, elle lui laissait une chance, à lui, à la sous-merde qu'il était. Elle laissait entrevoir une petite possibilité que quelque chose pouvait exister entre eux. C'était incroyable !

\- Et toi Drago ? Que ressens-tu pour la sang-de-bourbe que je suis ? ironisa-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû t'appeler comme ça…

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû me faire un paquet de trucs de toute évidence ! s'esclaffa-t-elle devant la mine déconfite du Serpentard.

Elle s'en voulait de le trouver si attendrissant, mais comment rester forte quand elle voyait cet immense homme, bien bâti, arborant un visage si penaud et en baissant honteusement les yeux. A cet instant précis, elle retrouvait un peu de l'étudiant qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard, un tout petit peu.

\- Alors ? persista-t-elle, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

\- J'ai bien peur que ma réponse ne te plaise pas Hermione…

\- Je prends le risque ! clama la lionne la main sur le cœur.

Il allait l'effrayer, c'était certain. Il n'était pas un homme normal, plus maintenant en tout cas et bien qu'elle devait s'en douter, la conforter dans cette idée l'effrayait plus que tout.

\- Depuis Poudlard, jamais tu n'as quitté mes pensées. Hermione, je suis fou de toi et je l'étais déjà à l'époque, mais l'éducation que j'ai eue ne me permettait pas de laisser libre court à mes sentiments. Je suis dingue de toi, littéralement et au sens le plus excessif du terme. Je ne sais pas aimer normalement et paisiblement tu sais, je ne peux pas t'apporter la stabilité et la douceur que tu es en droit de rechercher.

Il attrapa ses deux mains, les serras avec force dans les siennes et les porta à sa bouche pour les embrasser tendrement.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je suis amoureux de toi parce que ce mot me parait tellement faible par rapport à ce que je ressens véritablement. Tu es mon obsession, c'est tellement fort, tellement puissant. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est presque maladif et je suis sincèrement navré de ne pas être capable de t'aimer comme tu le mérites, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas affronter son regard angoissé, il avait tellement peur qu'elle s'éloigne et le laisse croupir dans sa folie. La sensation de douces lèvres contre les siennes le poussa à rouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu as dû avoir un sacré choc en me voyant débarouler dans ton salon en tant qu'esclave, sourit-elle tendrement contre lui.

\- Je ne connaissais pas encore ta véritable identité mais malgré ça, je me suis senti attiré même sans savoir que c'était toi, je te voulais déjà rien que pour moi, gémit-il en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

\- Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir encaisser tout ce que tu viens de m'avouer, mais je te promets d'essayer, souffla la lionne, étrangement contente de l'aveu du jeune homme, bien qu'un peu intimidée.

Jamais elle ne se s'était doutée des sentiments passionnés que l'homme nourrissait à son égard depuis tant d'années. Elle qui n'avait plus rien depuis tellement de temps venait de trouver un homme prêt à tout pour elle, certes dans l'extrême, mais pour le moment elle s'en fichait. Elle n'était plus seule.

\- Et ça me suffit amplement, chuchota-t-il en glissant sa main dans les cheveux trempés de la lionne, laissant courir ses lèvres sur sa nuque gracile.

Mais pour la Gryffondor, la conversation n'était pas encore terminée. D'un geste brusque elle le repoussa et lui balança un violent coup de poing au visage.

\- Ca, c'est pour m'avoir frappé ! Je te préviens, lève encore une seule fois la main sur moi Drago Malefoy et je jure devant Dieu que je t'arracherai les couilles à mains nues avant de te les faire bouffer de force ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

Encore quelque peu étourdi par la violence du coup et de la menace, Drago se contenta de hocher la tête, un fin filet de sang coulant de sa lèvre. Elle pouvait bien le rouer de coups, il s'en foutait royalement. Le plus important était de la garder près de lui.

\- Je ne me vengerai pas pour ce qui s'est passé dans la cave car je ne suis pas comme toi, continua-t-elle plus doucement. Mais n'imagine même pas que j'ai oublié !

\- Je ne veux pas que tu oublies ni même que tu me pardonnes tout de suite, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Mais je ferai en sorte de mériter ton pardon, si tu acceptes un jour de me l'accorder.

C'était horrible ce que cet homme pouvait éveiller en elle. De la colère, de la jalousie, de la possessivité, de la tendresse, de l'empathie, de la passion. Elle aurait dû le repousser, s'en aller sans se retourner, surtout après la découverte de ses mensonges, mais pour le moment elle ne parvenait pas à s'éloigner de lui. Ce courage dont elle avait été si fière de revendiquer pendant des années semblait l'abandonner lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de cet homme à la fois sombre et dangereux. La lionne était aussi atteinte que le serpent de toute évidence. Ne résistant pas à la vue de cette lèvre fendue, Hermione se pencha lentement vers lui et lécha le sang qui coulait jusqu'au menton. C'était une certitude, elle était cinglée mais ce genre de folie lui convenait assez bien.

Sentir cette petite langue caresser sa lèvre ainsi que cette bouche sexuelle avaler son sang électrisa le jeune homme. Oh Merlin, il était fou d'elle ! Il la voulait à nouveau, mordre dans sa chair, goûter à son sang comme elle le faisait avec lui en ce moment. Jamais il ne serait rassasié d'elle, de son corps, de son esprit, de sa voix, d'elle toute entière. Son corps réagissant à la nudité sensuelle de la femme assise sur lui, il l'agrippa férocement par les fesses, plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et entama avec elle une nouvelle danse charnelle. D'un mouvement lent et lascif, il la pénétra en douceur sans la lâcher des yeux, sa main posée dans le creux de ses reins. Avec une certaine brusquerie, la jeune femme le repoussa en arrière, le cognant violement contre la paroi de la baignoire puis plaqua ses deux mains sur son torse musclé tout en entamant de sensuels va et vient.

Et elle souriait, par Merlin, elle lui renvoyait son regard enflammé en souriant de la façon la plus érotique qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Sa main agrippa son petit sein ferme qu'il pétrit avec force, enfonçant ses doigts dans cette peau tellement douce, pinçant ses tétons si sensibles et durs. La douceur de la pénétration contrastait avec l'agressivité de ses caresses. Il voulait lui donner du plaisir et lui faire mal en même temps. Drago attrapa à deux mains le visage de la lionne, entortillant quelques-unes de ses mèches rebelles entre ses doigts et l'embrassa avec fougue dans un long gémissement plaintif.

\- Hermione… Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais… Merde… J'ai tellement envie de toi que j'en ai mal, gémit-il contre ses lèvres, accentuant ses va et vient.

\- Je sais…

\- C'est comme si… Comme si je ne pouvais plus respirer.

\- Drago…

\- Je te veux tellement que je me dis… Bordel, je me dis que j'en mourrais si je ne te prenais pas ! Je veux te faire tendrement l'amour mais je veux aussi… Oh Hermione, je veux aussi te faire mal pour que tu n'oublies jamais que tu m'appartiennes, souffla-t-il de sa voix grave et erratique.

Incapable de répondre à l'homme qui lui faisait l'amour avec tant de passion, de violence et étrangement de douceur, Hermione ferma les yeux, se cambra sur lui et posa ses mains sur les rebords de la baignoire, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle était folle, elle le savait très bien. Elle avait frémit d'excitation à chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcé, malgré la violence et la possessivité qui en découlait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se reconnaitre en lui, parce qu'elle aussi voulait le dévorer tout entier, elle aussi désirait le faire souffrir et le choyer en même temps. Elle était définitivement aussi dingue que lui. Les mains fermes de son homme glissaient le long de son dos, caressaient ses cuisses, malmenaient ses fesses mais elle s'en fichait, elle voulait le sentir prendre totalement possession d'elle.

\- Je rêve de… de te prendre dans ce bain de… depuis tellement longtemps, haleta-t-il les lèvres collées à sa nuque, suçant et mordant férocement cette peau barrée par cette magnifique cicatrice.

La lionne ne put retenir un cri de douleur et de plaisir quand elle sentit les dents du Serpentard s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Lâchant la baignoire, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, mordillant à son tour sa lèvre tuméfiée, ouvrant à nouveau sa petite plaie, goutant avec plaisir à son sang qui semblait lui brûler la langue. Il empoigna violement son visage d'une main, la forçant ainsi à lui faire face tandis que la pénétration gagnait en intensité.

\- Je suis ton maitre Hermione ! Dis-le ! Je suis ton maitre !

\- Tu es… mon maitre…, gémit-elle au bord de l'inconscience, le corps en feu.

Son autre main se posa sur son visage, son front se collant au sien, son torse puissant comprimant ses seins.

\- Oh Hermione… Je suis aussi ton esclave…, souffla-t-il les yeux fermés, les traits tirés par la jouissance qui menaçait de l'entrainer.

\- Oui ! Drago, tu es mon esclave ! rugit-elle en le repoussant à nouveau en arrière, les ongles enfoncés dans les épaules du jeune homme.

Elle avait le pouvoir, pour une fois, elle avait l'ascendant et le maitrisait totalement. Drago Malefoy se laissait faire, il se donnait à elle, il lui appartenait. Le voir ainsi, observer ce fier homme, fort et charismatique baisser les armes et s'offrir à elle lui donnait l'impression d'être une reine, non mieux, d'être une déesse. Lentement elle se releva, les jambes tremblantes d'excitation, le corps frémissant d'anticipation.

\- Tu es mon maitre ! cria-t-elle en se laissant brutalement retomber le long du sexe dur et gonflé de son amant, à arrachant à son amant le cri le plus incroyable qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu.

\- Hermione…

\- Tu es mon bourreau ! mugit-elle dans un nouvel assaut dévastateur pour Drago qui la contemplait les yeux mi-clos, luttant pour ne pas craquer maintenant.

\- Je n'en peux plus… Je vais…

\- Tu es mon esclave, gémit la lionne en plaçant les mains de son homme sur ses fesses.

\- Putain Hermione… Tu me rends fou…

\- Tu… tu es à moi, souffla-t-elle en laissant retomber sa tête sur l'épaule du serpent.

Au bord de l'orgasme, Drago agrippa plus férocement ces magnifiques petites fesses blanches et s'enfonça en elle avec sauvagerie, tous deux haletant, gémissant et criant le prénom de l'autre. Il glissa son regard sans le vouloir sur le miroir posé non loin de là et aperçut le reflet de leurs deux corps, nus, trempés et collés l'un à l'autre, pris d'une frénésie bestiale. Cette simple vision lui arracha un gémissement rauque. Il la prenait, elle était à lui, sa virilité s'enfonçait avec force en elle, ses cris résonnaient dans la pièce. Il ne rêvait pas, il lui faisait l'amour et elle adorait ça. Sentant qu'il allait franchir le point de non-retour, il caressa tendrement le visage de sa femme, son regard débordant d'amour, de passion et de violence.

\- Hermione… Ne me quitte jamais…, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

\- Jamais…, chuchota-t-elle à son tour avant de l'embrasser délicatement et d'être entrainée, en même temps que son homme blond, dans une nouvelle jouissance indescriptible.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Et ben mes petites chéries, je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant donnée dans l'écriture d'un chapitre ! Jamais un chapitre ne m'a demandé autant de temps, de patience et d'énergie ! Je vous avoue que c'est le premier vrai lemon que j'écris, dans le sens où jamais je n'ai écrit de lemon aussi long ! Ce chapitre était coriace, compliqué car je voulais que vous ressentiez vraiment l'urgence et la violence de leur besoin à tous les deux, le besoin de se fondre en l'autre. J'ai l'habitude de dépeindre des personnages au désir inassouvi, aux sentiments refoulés mais là j'ai vraiment puisé dans toutes mes forces et autres ressources insoupçonnées pour décrire ce lemon !**

 **Vu la brutalité et la sexualité murmurée dans les chapitres précédents, je me devais de laisser exploser leurs pulsions, que ça colle avec cette obsession et la monté du désir, surtout du côté de Drago. Parce que bon, ce chapitre fait 12 pages word et ne contient pratiquement que du lemon, je suis assez fière de moi héhé (oui ça peut paraitre bête mais je flippais de ne pas y arriver !).**

 **Et c'est là que j'ai besoin de vous, vraiment ! Déjà comme toujours je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça me fait tellement chaud au coeur vous n'avez pas idée. Mais pour ce chapitre, j'attends vraiment de voir vos commentaires, vos avis ! Savoir si vous trouvez ce chapitre inutile, trop détaillé, pas assez profond ou au contraire intéressant, que vous l'attendiez, que vous n'êtes pas déçu...etc. J'ai véritablement besoin de lire vos commentaires car je n'ai jamais écrit ce genre de choses avec tant de détails !**

 **D'ailleurs, ce chapitre était l'avant-dernier, vous comprenez donc que cette fiction comptera au final 12 chapitres ! D'ailleurs, pour "fêter" ça, je répondrai dans le prochain chapitre personnellement à chacune de vos reviews ! J'espère vraiment vraiment vraiment découvrir votre opinion !**

 **Merci mille fois :)**


	12. La porte

**Alors comme je l'avais promis, je vais répondre aux reviews du dernier chapitre :D ! Bien entendu, je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir joué le jeu en me laissant un commentaire, vraiment, je suis comblée !**

 **Breaker** **: Je ne sais pas si dans La rancune d'un serpent un tel lemon aurait sa place, car la relation entre Drago et Hermione est certes assez passionnelle, mais ils sont tous les deux plus jeunes (18 ans) et surtout moins perturbés ^^'**

 **Bulma** **: Il est vrai que vers la fin, mes chapitres étaient plus longs héhé ! Moi aussi ça me fait un peu bizarre de savoir que c'est déjà la fin de cette histoire, mais comme dit plus tôt, je ne tenais vraiment pas à la faire trainer en longueur !**

 **Nanapanda** **: Je reste sans voix te concernant... Vraiment, un grand merci du fond du coeur pour me laisser tant de reviews, j'espère que tu continueras avec La rancune d'un serpent :)**

 **I-Love-All-Fanfictions** **: Haha, je pense qu'une adaptation de mon histoire ne pourrait pas sortir au cinéma, car le film serait interdit au moins de 18 ans ^^'**

 **Drou** **: Je tenais vraiment à garder un genre de tension permanente dans cette fiction, contente que tu aies aimé !**

 **Love the Original Family** **: Oui, j'ai conscience qu'un lemon trop détaillé puisse choquer, mais je ne me voyais pas faire plus court ;)**

 **E** **wi** **: Pour savoir si la fin sera heureuse ou triste, je t'invite à découvrir ce dernier chapitre héhé**

 **Berenice** **: Merci beaucoup ! J'avoue avoir beaucoup de sympathie pour ce couple complètement paumé au final haha**

 **MissZazu** **: C'est vrai que j'avais peur que ce soit redondant comme tu le dis, surtout que ce n'était pas spécialement facile pour moi d'en écrire autant mais au final, que ce soit Drago ou Hermione, tous deux attendaient ce moment donc je me devais d'en faire beaucoup !**

 **Hellt ****: J'ai un peu galéré à l'écrire haha Mais quand j'ai lu le résultat, j'étais assez contente de moi quand même, je ne pensais pas que j'y arriverai ^^'**

 **S** **wangranger** **: C'est vrai que je n'ai pas souhaité aborder le thème du "futur à deux ou non" car je trouvais que le moment ne s'y prêtait pas dans ce chapitre, ce dernier étant axé sur l'aboutissement de leurs sentiments passionnels ! Merci d'être si fidèle à mes histoires en tout cas =)**

 **Margotton** **: Tu as parfaitement bien résumé le chapitre, c'est en effet un aboutissement !**

 **Joie69 : J'adore la folie chez les personnages de mes histoires haha**

 **MlleFinnigan : J'espère que malgré tes nausées tu as quand même apprécié la lecture de ce lemon haha :D**

 **Fermentine : Concernant l'épilogue, tu auras ta réponse à la fin du chapitre ;)**

 **Mery-Alice Gilbert : Tension que j'ai vraiment aimé décrire tout au long des chapitres et qui atteint son paroxysme dans ce chapitre avec ce long lemon héhé **

**kikibenz29 : Il n'est jamais trop tard pour laisser une review, et si en plus tu en laisses une pour le dernier chapitre qui vient, là je serai vraiment aux anges :p**

 **Je remercie aussi bien entendu toutes les autres revieweuses qui ont laissé des petits commentaires aux autres chapitre ! C'est grâce à vous si j'ai autant aimé écrire cette fiction, une véritable source de motivation :D**

 **Et donc... Je vous présente le TOUT DERNIER CHAPITRE !**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, les deux amants n'ayant plus conscience du temps qui défilait, trop heureux de découvrir ensemble les plaisirs cachés de la chair, qu'ils n'avaient jamais réellement connu. Leur journée consistait à se lever, faire l'amour, se laver, faire l'amour, manger, lire, jouer aux échecs et faire l'amour encore une fois. Jamais ils ne se lassaient, pas une seule fois la jeune femme ne se refusait à lui, aussi affamée que son homme.

Mais Hermione n'oubliait pas, Hermione réfléchissait, Hermione devait prendre une décision. Cet intermède dans sa vie était délicieux, non, était fantastique, mais elle se devait d'y mettre un terme. Cependant le courage lui manquait cruellement.

\- Tu n'en as pas assez de tout le temps porter du noir ? demanda Hermione, tranquillement assise en tailleur sur le lit, un livre dans une main et une tasse de thé fumant dans l'autre.

\- Il n'y a que cette couleur qui sied réellement à mon teint, répliqua Drago, le sourire en coin.

Il devait être 13 heures, le temps était gris, il pleuvait. Ils avaient trainé au lit toute la matinée, comme souvent, discutant et s'accouplant au gré de leurs envies. Mais cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'elle l'observait en train de s'habiller, et cette vision la faisait doucement sourire. C'était amusant de le voir choisir avec autant de minutie chacun de ses vêtements alors qu'aux yeux de la Gryffondor, ils étaient presque tous identiques.

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je me torturais l'esprit pour savoir quoi choisir chaque matin quand je devais t'habiller !

\- Je m'en doutais et ça me divertissait grandement, rétorqua le grand homme en lui décochant un rapide clin d'œil.

\- Tu es le plus grand sadique que la terre ait portée ! s'insurgea la lionne en lui lança le livre au visage, qu'il évita prestement.

Le sourire aux lèvres, le Serpentard ramassa lentement l'ouvrage et le posa sur la table de chevet avant de s'assoir sur lit à ses côtés.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi je tenais absolument à ce que tu m'aides à me préparer chaque matin ?

\- Parce que tu aimes me voir souffrir ? ricana la jeune femme en posant sa tasse à côté du livre qu'elle consultait plus tôt.

Un rire sonore s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme blond quand il bondit sur elle, agrippa ses poignets et la plaqua au lit.

\- Il y avait de ça, avoua-t-il en taquinant du bout de la langue le petit nez retroussé de sa femme. Mais ce que je voulais surtout, c'était sentir tes petites mains glisser le long de mon corps. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça pouvait m'exciter !

\- Je te déteste ! dit-elle en sans pour autant s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

\- Oh ça je le sais petite lionne, murmura-t-il contre son oreille. Comment me faire pardonner cet affront ?

D'un geste brusque, elle le repoussa et s'éloigna de lui sans pour autant quitter le lit ou se départir de son sourire.

\- Je crois avoir une petite idée en tête, gloussa-t-elle en laissant courir son regard sur le corps de son amant.

\- Dis-moi tout petite Gryffondor, je suis à tes ordres, chuchota-t-il le regard enflammé.

Hermione s'extirpa alors du lit et attrapa la main du Serpentard pour le conduire dans la salle de bain, délaissant cette fois-ci la baignoire pour lui faire prendre place dos à la douche, en face d'elle. La femme brune recula de quelques pas, les bras croisés et la tête haute.

\- Déshabille-toi, tonna-t-elle d'une voix forte, le visage dur.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Déshabille-toi.

\- Donc tu es sérieuse…, commença le serpent.

\- Je ne le répèterai plus. Drago Malefoy, déshabille-toi, le coupa-t-elle froidement.

D'accord. Très bien. Bordel. Ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle le punissait de la même manière que la fois où il l'avait humilié de la pire des façons possible, en l'obligeant à se montrer totalement nue devant lui. Il aurait dû être agacé voire même énervé de l'entendre lui parler sur un tel ton condescendant, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, bien au contraire. C'était inattendu, nouveau et horriblement grisant. Cette foutue lionne ne cessait de le surprendre ce qui l'emplissait de joie.

\- Très bien, après tout je suis à tes ordres ma belle, susurra-t-il en souriant sournoisement.

Sans la lâcher du regard, Drago déboutonna lentement sa chemise, frissonnant devant le regard à la fois glacé et brulant que posait la jeune femme sur lui. Il ne se lasserait jamais d'insuffler tant de désir chez elle, jamais il ne s'était senti si vivant. La chemise à présent totalement ouverte, il la fit délicatement glisser le long de ses bras avant de la jeter nonchalamment au sol.

\- Je dois t'avouer autre chose, dit-il de sa voix rauque tout ouvrant sa braguette. Tu crois peut-être que cette fois-là dans la salle de bain était la première fois où je te voyais nue, mais pas du tout.

\- Ah non ? questionna Hermione en haussant un sourcil, le corps en feu.

\- Oh que non, sourit-il en laissant tomber son pantalon. Le miroir que tu vois au-dessus du lavabo est enchanté et à ma demande, je peux voir ce que tu fais dans ta petite chambre froide.

Malgré elle, tout son corps s'embrasa à cette annonce. Alors comme ça il l'avait épié pendait Dieu sait combien de temps, l'enfermant encore plus dans cette prison qu'il avait essayé de créer pour elle. Elle aurait dû se révolter devant un tel aveu, lui hurler dessus ou au moins être vexée, mais rien ne vint. Au contraire, l'envie irrépressible de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche lui nouait l'estomac. Quel foutu connard !

\- Et qu'as-tu vu ? s'enquit-elle doucement.

\- J'y ai vu ma magnifique esclave, complètement nue et transie de froid, se laver gracieusement dans cette petite bassine, répondit-il gravement, le regard assombri par le désir.

\- Je n'ai jamais été _ton_ esclave, Drago.

\- Peut-être mais à ce moment-là j'en avais absolument rien à foutre, Hermione. Tout ce que je voulais c'était plonger dans ce reflet et te faire l'amour comme un fou. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point te voir ainsi, nue et trempée, sans que je ne puisse te toucher, a failli me faire perdre la raison.

\- Pourtant tu t'es bien retenu de me toucher quand tu m'as forcé à entrer dans cette baignoire à quelques centimètres de toi, riposta la lionne, le cœur étrangement affolé.

\- Si tu n'avais pas décidé de tout arrêter en reposant ce foutu savon, je t'aurais rejoint dans l'eau sans hésiter, admit-il sans sourciller. Et je préfère ne pas te dire ce que j'ai fait après t'avoir vu ainsi… Tes chastes oreilles risqueraient de s'en émouvoir un peu trop, se moqua le Serpentard ce qui fit rire la Gryffondor à son tour.

\- Trêve de bavardages ! grinça la lionne. Ton caleçon maintenant.

Qu'elle reprenne exactement les mêmes termes que lui-même avait employés à l'époque l'amusa mais c'est sans un mot qu'il se libéra de son dernier vêtement. A pas lents, il vit la jeune femme s'approcher de lui et poser délicatement sa main sur son torse, qu'elle fit glisser doucement sur son ventre pour revenir vers ses pectoraux. La sensation de cette caresse le poussa à fermer les yeux, les lèvres pincées et la mâchoire serrée. C'était divin. Lui qui depuis tout petit avait toujours craint de se montrer nu de peur de dévoiler ses faiblesses à autrui, éprouvait aujourd'hui un plaisir incommensurable à sentir le regard de cette petite femme posé sur lui, détaillant et observant avec attention chaque partie de son corps. La main de la jeune femme glissa sous son ventre tout évitant soigneusement de frôler son membre durci d'excitation. Si elle souhaitait le torturer, c'était gagné. Une fois encore, il avait faim d'elle. La petite main sadique agrippa avec plus de force ses fesses avant de caresser sensuellement son dos, puis ses épaules et enfin son visage. Alors que ces petits doigts graciles taquinaient sa cicatrice, Drago rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard incandescent que portait la Gryffondor sur lui.

\- Maintenant Drago, dit-elle du bout des lèvres, va dans la douche et lave-toi.

Sans un mot, Drago obéit, alluma le pommeau de douche, attrapa le premier savon qui trainait et laissa courir sa main savonneuse sur son corps tout en continuant de la fixer.

Hermione sentit alors son ventre faire un délicieux looping, sa gorge se serrer et son cœur s'accélérer. Elle qui pensait avoir tout vu de son amant était une nouvelle fois bluffée. L'eau dégoulinait de son corps musclé, la cicatrice qui barrait son visage semblait obscurcir encore plus le regard à la fois menaçant et envoutant qu'il dardait sur elle. Il était à la fois effrayant mais aussi horriblement attirant, existant, saisissant.

\- Entre tes cuisses aussi…, s'entendit-elle dire d'une voix enrouée.

Ce satané Serpentard reprenait l'ascendant. Elle tremblait comme une feuille alors que lui la toisait de toute sa hauteur, son maudit sourire mesquin et sensuel peint sur les lèvres. Grand, viril, puissant.

\- A tes ordres ma belle…, murmura-t-il en attrapant fermement son sexe dressé, l'enduisant de savon.

Elle allait craquer, merde, elle allait se ruer dans cette douche avec lui s'il continuait ainsi.

\- C'est bon, arrête, dit-elle fermement. Tu peux sortir de là !

\- Et si je préfère rester ? railla la grand homme blond en laissant tomber le savon au sol afin de glisser sa dure virilité dans sa forte poigne.

Malgré elle, Hermione ne put détourner son regard de cet homme se donnant du plaisir devant elle, sans aucune honte et surtout sans la lâcher du regard.

\- Hermione…

\- Hum… Qu… quoi ? bredouilla-t-elle, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Rejoins-moi…

Et c'est dans un gémissement sourd et sans même se dévêtir que la jeune femme s'élança sous l'eau, nouant ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Sa robe à présent collée à sa peau, elle sentit le Serpentard la soulever et la plaquer contre la paroi de la douche tandis qu'elle nouait ses jambes autour de lui sans interrompre leur baiser torride. Merlin qu'elle le détestait et qu'elle le désirait. Pourquoi était-il le seul qui parvenait à lui faire perdre la tête ainsi ?

\- Oh Hermione… Tu me rends fou…

C'était plutôt elle qui devenait folle et par sa faute. Elle se devait de prendre une décision, et rapidement. Plus elle passerait de temps avec lui, moins elle aurait le courage de s'en aller. Les baisers, les gémissements, les va et vient, les caresses, les morsures, les suppliques, les cris… Encore une fois elle avait perdu la tête dans les bras puissants de son amant et encore une fois elle se retrouvait allongée dans ce lit, observant cette imposante masse blonde allongée à ses côtés. Dans quelques minutes il allait se réveiller de sa léthargie post-coïtal. Encore une fois il allait l'observer avec tendresse et passion alors qu'elle, encore une fois, allait fondre sous son regard.

* * *

\- Que fais-tu au juste ?

\- Je prends l'air, répondit calmement Hermione.

Emmitouflée dans un de ses grands manteaux, tranquillement allongée sur l'herbe du jardin, les yeux fermés, Drago la contemplait un doux sourire aux lèvres. En se réveillant ce matin, il ne l'avait trouvé ni dans son lit, ni dans la salle de bain, ni dans la cuisine, ce qui l'avait plongé dans une grande angoisse. Il avait beau être tout le temps à ses côtés, lui faire l'amour sans arrêt et l'observer de tout son soul, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer ces instants comme éphémères. La jeune femme représentait à ses yeux un beau rêve qui allait tout ou tard prendre fin, il se réveillerait et elle ne serait plus là. A la seule idée de la perdre, une vague de terreur se propageait dans tout son corps, moment d'agoisse qu'il se devait de contenir pour qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte.

\- Il fait froid Hermione, tu devrais rentrer, conseilla-t-il en restant debout, la fixant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Quand je me suis levée ce matin, je t'en ai voulu, fit-elle simplement.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Concernant tout ce que tu m'as fait subir par le passé, avoua la Gryffondor en s'essayant sur la pelouse, le regard perdu au loin.

\- Hermione…

\- Je sais que c'est injuste ! Tu t'es excusé, une bonne centaine de fois en seulement quelques jours et la plupart du temps je ne t'en veux plus. Mais des fois, comme maintenant, je sens une bouffée de colère et de honte m'envahir que je n'arrive pas réprimer, grogna-t-elle en s'étirant lentement.

\- Honte de quoi ? s'enquit-il, l'estomac noué.

\- En ouvrant les yeux ce matin, je t'ai regardé dormir et ça m'a comme réchauffé le cœur vois-tu. C'est ça le souci, quand je te vois, tout mon corps semble s'embraser et je m'en veux pour ça. Drago… Tu m'as tellement fait souffrir et pourtant je me donne à toi, complètement et irrémédiablement. Mais le pire, c'est que j'aime ça. J'aime discuter avec toi, je fonds littéralement devant tous tes gestes de tendresse à mon égard et par Merlin, j'adore plus que tout faire l'amour avec toi. D'ailleurs, ça aussi c'est un problème…

\- En quoi c'est un problème d'apprécier nos ébats sexuels ?

\- Apprécier ? Tu plaisantes ? Quand on fait l'amour Drago, j'ai l'impression de me consumer littéralement, comme si tu me possédais complètement et que je ne pouvais pas lutter, explique-t-elle la voix grave. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais quand je suis dans tes bras, je deviens folle, il n'y a plus une once de bon sens en moi, je perds la raison… Et sur le moment j'adore ce sentiment mais quelques fois, plus tard, je culpabilise.

\- Tu culpabilises de te sentir bien avec moi ? questionna-t-il.

\- C'est ça, confirma la lionne. Je ne suis pas censée ressentir cette envie d'être tout le temps près de toi, je devrais plutôt te mépriser.

Drago prit place à ses côtés et enserra sa taille de ses bras puissants, la laissant reposer sa tête sur son torse. Il ne la comprenait que trop bien. Pendant des années lui aussi l'avait détesté car c'était son devoir en tant que « sans pur », pourtant malgré sa lutte pour ne pas craquer, il avait succombé à cette attraction maladive. A présent c'était au tour de la jeune femme de devoir faire face à tous ces sentiments paradoxaux et même si ça lui serrait le cœur, il ne devait pas influencer ses choix futurs.

\- Hermione, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, encore une fois, je ne te demande pas de me pardonner ou d'oublier. Je souhaite juste te savoir heureuse. Alors si un jour tu te réveilles et que tu me détestes, ce n'est pas grave, je garderai le silence en espérant que tu me reviennes. Et si le lendemain tu viens à moi en souriant, je te prendrai dans mes bras en remerciant le ciel.

\- Je croyais que la patience n'était pas ton fort, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

\- C'est un fait. Mais sache petite lionne, que moi aussi j'ai l'impression de me perdre en toi quand on fait l'amour. Et qu'en plus de te donner mon corps, je t'offre aussi mon âme, aussi sombre soit-elle. Alors oui Hermione, je suis prêt à me montrer patient tant que je te garde dans ma vie, murmura le grand blond en raffermissant son étreinte.

Touchée par ces paroles, la femme brune posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, le cœur un peu plus léger à présent. Mais tout n'était pas réglé, elle savait pertinemment que ce sentiment de honte ne disparaitrait pas tout de suite. Mais peu lui importait, après cette conversation, elle était certaine de ne pas être prête à se séparer de lui et ce malgré cette foutue marque des ténèbres tatouée sur sa belle peau blanche. Pourtant, cette saleté de marque lui renvoyait sans cesse dans la tronche l'était précaire de leur situation à tous les deux. Alors oui, elle était sure de ne pas vouloir le quitter, mais maintenant, elle avait enfin pris sa décision.

* * *

Assise sur les genoux de son amant, tous deux dans la salle à manger, il la nourrissait comme à son habitude, une de ses petites lubies qu'elle lui accordait avec plaisir. Mais aujourd'hui le cœur n'y était pas, c'était maintenant qu'elle devait lui parler et elle savait pertinemment que l'homme blond n'allait pas être d'accord.

\- Drago…

\- J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça, je ne m'en lasse pas, la coupa-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

\- Hum… Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et…

\- Te voir réfléchir n'augure jamais rien de bon !

\- Arrête de me couper la parole ! houspilla-t-elle en levant les yeux aux ciel ce qui le fit rire.

\- Très bien petite lionne, dis-moi tout.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle balança d'une traite sa tirade.

\- Maintenant que je sais qu'Harry est toujours en vie, je me dois de le rejoindre pour lui prêter main forte. La guerre n'est pas terminée, loin de là, et je dois tout faire pour que Voldemort et ses sbires disparaissent une bonne fois pour toute ! Alors s'il te plait, trouve-moi une baguette pour que je puisse me défendre. Sans magie, je ne peux rien faire. S'il te plait !

Pas de réaction. Drago la fixait le visage fermé, la mâchoire serrée. Il la fit se relever d'un mouvement brusque et s'en alla dans le couloir sans un mot.

\- Saku ! Viens ici !

La petite elfe de maison apparut dans la seconde ce qui surprit Hermione. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle en avait même oublié son existence, bien trop envoûtée par son amant et ses prouesses sexuelles.

\- Le Maitre a besoin de Saku ? s'enquit-elle vivement.

\- Apporte-moi ce que tu sais, aboya-t-il fermement.

\- A vos ordres Maitre, dit-elle en s'inclinant avant de disparaitre.

La Gryffondor s'approcha du grand homme, perplexe et perdue.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tu vas vite comprendre.

Sans un bruit, la petite créature réapparut et tendit vers la lionne une magnifique baguette, presque identique à celle qu'elle avait toujours eue, avant de disparaitre à nouveau.

\- Comment cela se peut-il ? marmonna-t-elle en levant ses yeux vers le Serpentard.

\- Lors d'une de mes missions je suis tombé sur cette baguette et au départ j'ai réellement cru que c'était la tienne tant elle lui ressemblait, dit-il placidement, le regard voilé, terne, froid. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais sur un coup de tête je l'ai acheté et l'ai confié à Saku. Je suis bien conscient que j'aurais dû te la donner quand je t'ai libéré mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage à l'époque, espérant sans doute qu'un jour tu me reviennes, continua-t-il sur le même ton indifférent. Je pense que tu es assez débrouillarde et futée pour…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione se jeta sur lui pour le bousculer avec force.

\- Mais tu es folle ! s'insurgea Drago, surpris devant la réaction virulente de sa compagne.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Hein ? continua-t-elle en le poussant férocement une fois encore.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Après m'avoir conté fleurette, tu me dégages aussi facilement, c'est ça ? s'écria la jeune femme en essayant à nouveau de le repousser quand il lui attrapa les poignets.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? Tu m'en veux de te donner cette baguette ?

\- Je t'en veux d'être si résigné ! Tu me l'offres comme si c'était un cadeau d'adieu et tu oses…

\- Je fais tout ça pour toi ! explosa à son tour le Serpentard en la plaquant violement contre le mur sans lâcher ses mains. Que crois-tu ? Que je suis heureux à l'idée te laisser partir ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je ressens Hermione, pas la moindre foutue petite idée !

Comme envahie par une rage incontrôlable, Hermione tenta de toutes ses forces de se dégager de la puissante étreinte de son amant, sans succès, ce qui décupla sa colère. Sans réfléchir, elle battit des pieds dans le but de le frapper sans réussir à atteindre sa cible. Cet enfoiré l'abandonnait, il lui priait tout bonnement de s'en aller et en plus de ça il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le remercie. Il pouvait bien aller crever lui et sa baguette !

\- Je te déteste ! hurla la lionne, les larmes aux yeux. Tout ce que tu voulais c'était me sauter et maintenant que c'est fait, tu en profites pour me virer !

A l'écoute de cette tirade, elle vit le visage du grand homme se transformer en un masque de colère, les yeux exorbités et la mâchoire serrée.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Qui est-ce qui veut s'enfuir rejoindre Potter ? Moi peut-être ? vociféra-t-il en agrippant ses épaules et en la secouant brutalement.

\- Qu'attendais-tu de moi ? Que je croupisse dans cette prison avec toi ?

\- Tu m'as promis de ne jamais me quitter et tu te vexes quand je t'offre ta liberté ! Tu es complètement folle !

Folle de rage, oui, elle l'était, c'était certain. Hermione s'extirpa de la poigne du jeune homme et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

\- Je pensais que tu essaierais au moins de me retenir, mais j'ai eu tort ! Je le savais pourtant, que je ne pouvais pas faire confiance aux belles paroles d'un Serpentard, railla méchamment la femme brune en lui jetant la baguette au visage.

\- Tu n'es qu'une femme arrogante ! J'ai blessé ton petit orgueil en ne te suppliant pas à genoux de rester !

Décidée à ne plus lui adresser la parole, la Gryffondor lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna de quelques pas quand elle sentit qu'on l'empoignait douloureusement le bras.

\- Où crois-tu aller ? Je décide quand tu peux t'en aller ! s'exclama Drago en lui mettant de force la baguette dans la main.

\- Pour la énième fois, je ne suis plus ton esclave Drago Malefoy, tu n'as plus d'ordres à me donner !

\- Tu n'es plus mon esclave mais tu es à moi, alors tu m'obéis, compris ?

\- Va te faire foutre ! tonna-t-elle d'une voix forte et jetant à nouveau la baguette au sol. Quant à ta saleté de baguette, je n'en veux pas ! Finalement, je préfère me débrouiller toute seule plutôt que de me sentir redevable d'un sale Mangemort dans ton genre !

Au fond d'elle, elle sut qu'elle était allée trop loin, que ses mots avaient été trop virulents, qu'il ne méritait pas sa hargne. Dans son cœur, elle savait qu'il avait souhaité bien faire en lui offrant cette baguette en guise d'adieu, mais merde, comment pouvait-il se séparer d'elle aussi facilement ? Elle ne se sentait pas vexée, non, elle se sentait trahie. Pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps, elle avait eu l'impression de ne plus être seule, de pouvoir affronter la vie aux côtés de quelqu'un, aussi tordu soit-il. Mais non, lui aussi l'abandonnait. Même si dans un coin reculé de son cerveau, une petite voix lui disait que c'était elle qui avait souhaité s'en aller, que c'était elle qui avait tout fait pour obtenir cette baguette, que c'était elle qui l'abandonnait… Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se résonner. Alors elle tapait là où ça faisait mal, et l'expression blessée qu'affichait son homme ne la calma pas pour autant.

\- Un Mangemort tel que moi ? répéta lentement le Serpentard.

\- Tout à fait ! Quelle idée j'ai eu de faire confiance à un être damné comme toi, se moqua-t-elle rageusement en lui tournant le dos.

Une violente douleur explosa dans son crâne quand elle se sentit tomber par terre. Ce fou de Serpentard l'avait attrapé par les cheveux pour la renverser au sol et grimper sur elle, le regard noir.

\- Tu t'es pourtant donnée au damné que je suis…, grinça-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est parce que je ne suis plus moi-même, tu m'as perverti espèce de malade ! rétorqua-t-elle essayant de se relever quand il la saisit par le cou pour la maintenir par terre.

Hermione aurait pu avoir peur, elle aurait pu trembler face au visage déformé par la haine de l'homme blond, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle juste était ravagée par la rage, elle aurait voulu lui sauter au visage et lacérer sa belle peau blanche telle une lionne en furie.

\- Alors quoi ? Hein Drago ? Tu vas m'étrangler maintenant ? glapit-elle en sentant la main puissante de son amant serrer davantage son cou.

Le grand homme blond semblait comme en transe, le regard braqué sur elle, une veine battant rageusement à sa tempe.

\- Tu n'es qu'une menteuse…, chuchota-t-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

\- Une quoi ?

\- Une menteuse et une traitresse…, continua-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Qu'est-ce…

\- Tu n'es qu'une putain de menteuse ! Tu m'as juré d'être à moi, seulement à moi et que tu ne me quitterais jamais ! Menteuse ! Tu n'es qu'une sale traitresse ! Tu n'es venu à moi que pour me torturer davantage ! éclata le Serpentard.

Sentant qu'il desserrait sans le vouloir son étreinte, Hermione en profita pour se relever et le repousser violement tout en le rouant de coups quand il l'attrapa à nouveau par les cheveux pour la bloquer une fois de plus au sol. Mais telle une lionne enragée qui tenterait de s'extraire de sa cage, elle enfonça ses ongles dans le visage de son homme, lui mordant le bras au passage et donnant des coups de genoux dans son ventre. Envahi par la même frénésie destructrice que sa compagne, Drago réussissait à éviter certains de ses coups tout en répondant avec la même agressivité qu'elle. Alors qu'elle lui tirait férocement les cheveux, Drago lui agrippa la cuisse d'une main et plaqua brutalement son autre main sur son ventre, l'empêchant ainsi de poursuivre ses violents assauts.

Comme possédée, la jeune femme brune chercha par tous les moyens à se dégager à nouveau, arquant le dos, déchirant la chemise de son homme, griffant son torse. Elle pouvait sentir les doigts de son amant lui labourer violemment la peau, lui provoquant certainement des bleus et autres ecchymoses. Mais elle s'en fichait de souffrir tant qu'elle pouvait lui faire mal elle aussi.

\- Tu me détruis Hermione, regarde ce que tu fais de moi, haleta-t-il en pétrissant sa chair, le regard à la fois noir et avide.

\- Ordure… Saleté de Mangemort…, grogna-t-elle, à présent partagée entre la colère et l'excitation.

Son expression avait changé, elle y lisait toujours la même fureur mais pas seulement. Elle pouvait voir les yeux de l'homme assis sur elle fixer sa poitrine, qui montait et descendait frénétiquement au rythme saccadé de sa respiration. Sa robe était froissée et relevée jusqu'à ses cuisses. Quant au Serpentard, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, sa chemise ouverte et déchirée et plusieurs marques de griffures parsemaient sa peau. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un état pitoyable mais aucun ne voulait déclarer forfait. Tous deux étaient à présent dans un état second, submergés par la violence de leurs sentiments, de leurs émotions.

\- Tu ne sais pas dans quel état tu peux me mettre, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça peut être dangereux pour toi de me pousser à bout comme tu le fais, susurra-t-il en pétrissant ses cuisses tout en la clouant au sol.

\- Et que vas-tu me faire au juste ? Oh j'oubliais que tu débordes toujours d'imagination lorsqu'il est question de me faire du mal, ironisa la lionne, le corps en feu.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Merde… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te faire souffrir, d'être violent quand je suis à tes côtés… Des fois je te vénère comme une déesse, je serais alors prêt à tout te donner, même ma vie. Mais des fois, je veux te blesser pour que tu prennes conscience que je suis le seul à avoir tous les droits sur toi… Je… Putain… Tu as raison je suis un damné ! gémit-il en plongeant son visage entre ses mains.

Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme brune se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant et l'embrassa avec force, lui mordant la lèvre dans un gémissement plaintif, goutant au sang de son compagnon, s'accrochant à ses épaules massives. Il n'était pas un damné, ou sinon elle l'était autant que lui, car elle ressentait exactement la même chose. Par moment elle souhaitait cajoler cet homme meurtri par la vie, et à d'autres moments elle voulait lui faire mal, tellement mal, qu'il se souvienne pour toujours qu'ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre. Est-ce que c'était de l'amour ? Un amour insensé et poussé à l'extrême ? Est-ce qu'ils se raccrochaient l'un à l'autre telle une bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas couler ? Hermione n'en avait aucune idée, mais là, tout de suite, ce qu'elle désirait par-dessus tout, c'était ne faire qu'un à nouveau avec l'homme qu'elle semblait aimer si étrangement.

\- Prends-moi Drago… Une dernière fois…, le supplia-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, lui renvoyant ainsi son regard empli de désir consumé et de passion dévorante.

\- Putain Hermione ! rugit-il en la plaquant à nouveau au sol, déchirant violemment les boutons de sa robe avant de fondre sur elle.

Tous deux s'engagèrent alors dans une longue lutte acharnée, aussi sauvage que désespérée, s'abandonnant complètement l'un à l'autre, conscient que chacun voulait se perdre dans les violentes étreintes de l'être tant désiré.

* * *

Allongée sur le lit, Hermione se remettait de leurs précédents ébats tumultueux. Elle n'aurait même pas sur dire quand il l'avait fait monter dans la chambre. Elle se releva péniblement, son corps marqué de quelques courbatures et s'habilla sans un mot, retardant au possible le moment où elle allait devoir faire face à ce que faisait son amant. Accroupi non loin de là, Drago prenait soin d'enchanter un sac à dos afin qu'il contienne le plus d'affaires possibles. Un sac, un seul et unique sac pour une seule et unique personne, elle. Il n'allait pas lui demander de rester comme il ne comptait pas la suivre. Il préparait ses affaires, en silence, en vue de leur séparation imminente.

\- Je suis profondément désolé Hermione…, s'excusa-t-il du bout des lèvres sans se détourner de ses préparatifs.

\- Moi aussi je…, commença-t-elle quand elle fut interrompue.

\- Ne dis rien, c'est à moi de parler maintenant, dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait la plus neutre possible. Tu as eu raison de t'énerver face à mon comportement détaché mais j'ai tellement pris l'habitude de masquer mes émotions pour me protéger que j'ai réagi ainsi instinctivement.

Le cœur serré et la bouche sèche, Hermione s'avança doucement vers lui sans oser proférer une seule parole.

\- Je me doutais bien qu'un jour tu allais souhaiter t'en aller et j'ai vainement essayé de m'y préparer, continua-t-il en fermant les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre. J'ai voulu jouer à l'homme dur mais au fond de moi, oh Hermione, au fond de moi j'ai tellement mal que j'ai envie de pleurer mais les larmes refusent de couler.

\- Viens avec moi ! le coupa-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le dos solide et robuste de son homme collé contre elle fut brusquement pris de violents tremblements. Hermione ne le lâcha pas durant tout le temps que dura la crise, quand les soubresauts cessèrent enfin.

\- Je ne peux pas, je suis un Mangemort, j'ai commis trop de crimes, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière, expliqua le grand homme en se forçant à sourire tristement, les poings serrés.

\- C'est faux ! La rédemption peut être accordée à tout le monde ! s'écria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux en se retournant vers lui.

\- Pas pour moi Hermione, souffla-t-il en séchant quelques larmes qui ruisselaient sur l'adorable visage de sa femme. Si je te donne cette baguette aujourd'hui, c'est pour te remercier de t'être donnée à moi comme tu l'as fait, alors s'il te plait accepte-là. Oublies tout ce que je t'ai dit toute à l'heure, j'étais hors de moi et tellement effrayé à l'idée de te laisser partir. Mais sache que ces instants passés près de toi ont été les plus heureux de ma vie.

\- Non non, s'il te plait, accompagne-moi, le suppliait-elle en pleurant. Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas te laisser ici après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble… Moi aussi je suis désolée, moi aussi… Moi aussi j'avais peur, j'ai peur ! Je tiens à toi alors s'il te plait… Viens avec moi !

La voir ainsi l'acheva mais il avait pris sa décision. Il était fou d'elle, à en crever, mais il ne pouvait rester à ses côtés en dehors de ce manoir. Ici ils étaient chez eux, ils étaient seuls. Personne pour critiquer leur relation étrange et très certainement toxique, personne pour les rabrouer et les pointer du doigt. Mais à l'extérieur c'était différent et il ne pouvait pas la laisser subir le jugement d'autrui par sa faute.

\- Hermione calme-toi, dit doucement le Serpentard dans le but de l'apaiser. Je veillerai sur toi, de loin, alors pars le cœur léger et dis-toi que tu as redonné la vie à un homme qui se croyait mourir.

\- Drago, je… je ne… ne fais pas ça… je…, hoqueta la lionne, le chagrin lui nouant l'estomac.

Le jeune homme blond la prit tranquillement par la main tout en lui glissant la baguette dans une de ses poches et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Le sac à dos qu'il avait préparé l'attendait déjà ce qui fit redoubler les pleurs de la jeune femme. Il posa alors délicatement ses lèvres sur celles mouillées de larmes de sa lionne, humant son parfum avec ferveur pour ne jamais l'oublier.

\- Tu vas me manquer…, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de la saisir plus fermement, de la pousser sur le palier et de refermer la massive porte sur lui.

Hébétée face à ce comportement si soudain, Hermione chercha à entrer, sans succès, puis elle se mit à tambouriner contre la porte, hurlant son prénom, le suppliant de la laisser entrer pour qu'ils en parlent plus longuement tous les deux. Tout s'était déroulé beaucoup trop vite, elle pensait qu'ils prendraient le temps d'en discuter, qu'elle réussirait à le convaincre de la suivre, qu'il n'y aurait pas d'adieu déchirant. Mais elle avait beau frapper, crier, pleurer, rien ne se passa. Elle restait seule, dans ce grand jardin, le vent frais lui mordant la peau. De longues minutes passèrent. Il était temps d'abandonner et d'accepter le choix du Serpentard, même si ça lui retournait l'estomac de l'imaginer vivre et mourir seul dans ce lugubre manoir. Elle se promit de revenir, de ne pas l'abandonner dans cette prison qu'il s'était lui-même créée, qu'elle ne le laisserait pas pourrir ici !

Le sac rivé sur ses épaules et la baguette en main, Hermione s'enfonça dans la forêt qui avoisinait la grande bâtisse, le cœur lourd et le regard triste. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, une fine pluie tombait et transformait le sol sec en terre boueuse. Un brouillard épais l'entourait à présent, l'empêchant de distinguer quoique ce soit à cinq mètres devant elle quand un bruit étrange lui fit stopper sa marche. Tendant l'oreille, elle entendit des pas saccadés s'approcher d'elle à vive allure. Prête à en découdre, Hermione brandit sa baguette devant elle quand une immense masse sombre fonça droit sur elle, l'enlaçant si fort qu'elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas !

Cette voix grave, ce corps chaud, cette odeur envoutante… Drago ! D'un bond elle se jeta sur lui, prenant son visage entre ses mains, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Je ne peux pas Hermione, je ne peux pas te laisser. J'ai vraiment essayé d'agir comme un homme bien en te laissant partir mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces, j'ai trop besoin de toi-même si je sais que c'est égoïste, dit-il fiévreusement en palpant à son tour son visage, se rassurant de sa présence.

\- Tu viens avec moi alors ? s'enquit-elle, pleine d'espoir.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Retrouver l'Ordre, retrouver Harry !

\- Je ne serai pas le bienvenu là-bas et tu le sais, je suis un…

\- Je sais ce que tu es ! l'interrompit la lionne posant son doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Tu seras écouté et jugé et sache que je te défendrai bec et ongle. Je ne laisserai personne te foutre en prison, je sais à quel point ça peut briser une personne et je refuse de te savoir brisé ! s'exclama-t-elle en le regardant férocement.

Lui qui avait toujours cru qu'il était né pour souffrir, il eut enfin l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa bonne étoile.

\- Je ne suis pas parfait, je suis loin d'être quelqu'un de bien et je sais que je ferai toujours passer notre bien-être avant ceux des autres, quand bien-même ce soit pour la bonne cause. Mais je peux essayer de faire comme lui, déclara-t-il la mine sérieuse.

\- Comme qui ?

\- Comme mon parrain, Severus Rogue. Cet homme a toujours été là pour moi, a toujours cherché à me protéger tout en menant à bien sa mission. Je me suis toujours senti redevable et je serai fier de faire comme…

\- Je t'interdis de terminer cette phrase ! tempêta la Grffondor, la peur au ventre.

Elle savait très bien ce qu'il allait lui proposer et il en était hors de question. Jamais elle ne le laisserait devenir un espion, jamais elle ne le laisserait se mettre en danger à ce point-là. Se battre ensemble, oui. L'envoyer à une mort certaine, non.

\- Hermione, tu ne comprends pas, marmonna-t-il, j'ai besoin d'expier mes fautes et de te prouver que je ne suis pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas mauvais, tu n'as rien besoin de me prouver ! s'écria-t-elle. Je veux juste que nous restons tous les deux, que nous combattions ensemble mais rien de plus. Je refuse de faire de toi un putain d'espion, tu entends, je refuse !

\- J'ai besoin de me le prouver à moi-même ! Hermione, tu le sais mieux que quiconque, tu as bien vu à quel point je peux facilement être envahi par les ténèbres qui m'entourent. Je t'ai battu et presque violé toute à l'heure…

\- Si tu avais essayé d'abuser de mon corps Drago Malefoy, sache que tu ne serais plus là pour en parler ! tonna Hermione d'une voix forte en caressant son visage. J'ai été odieuse et tu n'as fait que réponde à mes coups, et avec moins de sauvagerie que moi. Alors s'il te plait, ne te blâme pas pour ça, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

\- Je ne veux pas être un être mauvais… Hermione aide-moi…Je ne veux plus être un Mangemort… Je ne veux plus croupir et mourir tout seul…, murmura-t-il, des sanglots dans la voix.

\- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul, je te le promets, chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant fébrilement.

Le grand homme blond la prit dans ses bras, la gorge serrée face à aux déclarations de la jeune femme. Pour une fois, quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère se souciait de lui et cela l'emplissait d'allégresse. Qu'il devienne un espion ou non, cela n'avait pas d'importance, ils auraient le temps de réfléchir à cette éventualité plus tard, et c'était ça qui était magique. Le temps ne leur était plus compté, à présent ils pouvaient s'imaginer avancer ensemble, même si c'était pour un futur incertain.

\- Allons-nous-en Hermione, transplanons loin de cet endroit, souffla-t-il en l'enlaçant davantage.

Transplaner… Cette idée n'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit de la Gryffondor qui marchait maintenant depuis des heures. Elle n'avait peut-être plus le réflexe d'utiliser une baguette, elle qui avait dû survivre sans pendant des années. Ou bien, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à s'en aller définitivement loin de son amant, priant en silence qu'il revienne la chercher. Et il était revenu, vers elle, vers la lumière. Aujourd'hui Drago Malefoy essayait de s'éloigner de cette obscurité qui l'engloutissait de plus en plus depuis tant d'années. Et de nouveau elle pouvait gouter à ce merveilleux sentiment qu'est l'espoir. L'espoir de retrouver ses amis qu'elle croyait perdus, l'espoir de vaincre Voldemort, l'espoir de sortir de cette guerre, et avec _lui._

\- Et Saku ? demanda la lionne en songeant subitement à la pauvre créature qui resterait seule dans celle grande maison vide. Et tes parents ?

\- J'ai prévenu Saku que je partais un moment mais que je reviendrai la chercher, la rassura-t-il en souriant. Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, je ne vais pas laisser cette agaçante petite créature pourrir dans cet endroit morbide. Quand à mes parents, reprit le garçon plus sérieusement, j'enverrai un hibou à ma mère pour lui dire qu'après ce que j'ai subi, j'ai préféré m'éloigner d'ici pour voir du pays.

\- Tu ne vas rien lui de plus ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas que mon père en apprenne davantage, surtout si par la suite j'y retourne pour…

\- Pas d'espionnage Drago ! siffla-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Sans lui répondre, Drago glissa son pouce le long de la joue mouillée de larmes séchées de sa petite femme, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur un peu plus léger.

\- Je ferai tout pour aller mieux pour enfin te protéger comme il se doit de ce monde de merde, promit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Je n'en doute pas, sourit-elle les yeux à nouveau embués de larmes.

La tête posée contre son torse, le parfum de la pluie et de son homme titillant délicieusement ses narines, Hermione se remit enfin à espérer. Il était là, il était réel et il la prenait dans ses bras. Ce tordu de Serpentard venait de réaliser un exploit insensé, celui de la faire se sentir heureuse, pour la première depuis si longtemps. Le visage souriant, la Gryffondor se détacha délicatement de lui pour lui faire face, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Fait tout de même attention Malefoy, à t'entendre parler ainsi, on penserait que tu deviendrais presque gentil et romantique, s'esclaffa-t-elle en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

\- Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de déteindre sur moi Granger, ria-t-il à son tour en répondant à son baiser fougueux.

Ni lui ni elle ne savaient ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Jamais ils n'oublieraient leurs blessures, leurs traumatismes, leurs cassures. Mais ils s'étaient trouvés et avaient enfin réussi à faire taire leur petite voix intérieure qui les rongeait depuis tant d'années. Malgré leurs différences, leurs rancœurs et leurs appréhensions, ils avanceraient ensemble aussi vaillamment que possible. Leur futur était trouble, la grande faucheuse qui déambulait sur les cadavres provoqués par cette terrible guerre pouvait les emporter avec elle à tout moment. Comme dans toutes les guerres, il y avait des bons et des méchants. Mais surtout il y avait des hommes et des femmes, qui faisaient tout pour survivre et qui espéraient un jour sortir vivants de toutes ces horreur pour pouvoir vivre, enfin, paisiblement. Et c'est ce qu'ils étaient, des êtres humains avec leurs défauts et leurs faiblesses, fermement décidés à s'accrocher à cette nouvelle vie qui commençait.

Drago glissa un dernier regard vers Hermione qui lui répondit en souriant, et c'est main dans la main qu'ils transplanèrent, loin de cette prison, heureux de s'être enfin libérés d'entre ces murs.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **This is the end ! Et oui, fini pour de bon ! Et non, il n'y aura pas d'épilogue car je souhaite à ce que cette fin reste ouverte, c'est à dire que tout est loin d'être réglé, que ce soit la guerre, leurs traumatismes, leur relation... L'avenir reste incertain mais avec une petite lueur d'espoir.**

 **Parce que oui, j'ai opté pour une fin heureuse, mais vraiment, jusqu'au bout j'ai hésité ! Qu'elle s'en aille et abandonne Drago, j'y ai réfléchi longuement mais que voulez-vous, je suis une faible femme et je trouvais que j'avais déjà tellement fait morfler Drago que je ne pouvais pas lui enlever la seule femme qu'il aimait. Certaines jugeront peut-être cette fin trop mièvre ou peu réaliste vu leur relation dans les premiers chapitres, mais c'est ainsi que je voulais boucler mon histoire !**

 **Encore une fois, je remercie vivement toutes les revieweuses qui ont porté ma petite histoire grâce à leur commentaire ! Je vous invite à faire de même sur mon autre histoire La rancune d'un serpent et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour je me lancerai dans une autre histoire (j'y pense sérieusement depuis peu) ^^**

 **See you ! :D**


End file.
